Evil As Plain As The Scar on His Face
by All Hail King Scar
Summary: No one is born evil. lately, Simba has been having horrible Nightmares, about the enemy he never really forgot or forgave. Rafiki offers a solution, one that would require him to look back into the past, to see how Scar went so horribly wrong. Simba will have to go back and explore the past of his greatest enemy, to find out how little Taka became Scar.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a fic for any of you who are interested in such things. And it's going to be about Simba! Yeah, my first fic starring Simba. Kinda strange for me, I know. But you can't not love Simba.**

 **Also, if anybody thinks they have a good idea for a tlk fanfic, be sure to PM the idea, and if I like it, I'll put it on my 'to do' list, and eventually, I'll write it! And if you're just a guest, leave a review on any one of my stories with the idea.**

 **Anyways, be sure to leave a review! And enjoy the fic.**

()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()(())()()

Simba's POV

Simba ran down the gorge, breathing hard.

He was being pursued.

Excited barks and yips echoed behind him, as he made his way around the many rocks that filled the terrain. A fine layer of dust permeated the air, clouding his vision a little bit. Everything about the place only made it harder for him to run away, which of course was only to be expected.

He hated Nightmares.

Simba jumped onto a ledge on the side of the steep walls, scrabbling up to gain traction. He did not wish to be caught by those behind him, whoever they were. Although, he had a rather good idea of his pursuers, going off the noises they were making.

They had to be hyenas, and he was also rather certain on which specific three. On any normal day, he would have turned around and faced them, but this was no normal event. Dreams bent reality, and Nightmares did so in their own favor. If he fought, it would not be a fair fight.

And he wanted to avoid a battle, the very thought of his previous attempts at fighting back made his fur bristle. They ended rather badly.

"Hey Kingy! Where are ya?" Shouted a voice from behind him, causing Simba to jump. He bit his lip, refusing the urge to taunt back.

"Just follow the scent Shenzi! Why, I'll bet he went that way!" Asserted another hyena. In response, the first hyena grunted in response, and another one giggled. Simba scowled. He recognized these three, and he didn't like them.

"Well then, let's follow the scent! Hey Simba! We're coming for you!" Yelled Shenzi, and Simba could almost perfectly picture the sneer she probably had on her face.

Knowing he had to move, Simba jumped down from his perch, and kept running down the ravine. Glancing back, he still saw no sign of the hyenas. But they had to be close. Dangerously close.

Simba rounded a corner, and skidded to a stop in horror.

"Hey Simba! Long time no see!" Grinned Shenzi, as she and her friends approached him.

"Yeah! We'll be pleased to eat you too in a moment here." Added Banzai.

"What do you three want?" Growled Simba, extending his claws threateningly.

"Oh, nothing much…. The usual fare, you know us."

"That's not exactly narrowing it down." Replied Simba, as he took a few steps away from the trio.

"Well, what do we do every night?" Asked Shenzi.

"Creep around my dreams." Said Simba.

"Now you're the one who isn't narrowing things down. Be a little more specific!" Taunted Shenzi, smiling evilly at him. Simba scowled.

"Fine. In just a second here, once we're done talking, you three are going to jump me. We're going to fight, and I'm going to lose. That's it, Nightmare over."

Shenzi grinned. "Why, it's like he read our minds! However, I don't think we'll be doing that this time." Banzai and Ed snickered.

"What do you mean?" Asked Simba.

"Well, the entire point of nightmares is to scare you! If we're not scary anymore….. Then it's most certainly time to change tactics." As Shenzi finished her sentence, she and her friends suddenly dissipated into smoke, and with an eerie laugh, they disappeared.

Normally, this would have pleased Simba, but his fur bristled. They were going to do something new… Something guaranteed to affect him somehow. And that was not good.

" _Siiiiimba_." Taunted a voice from somewhere around him. Simba nearly jumped in surprise. They were back.

"Where are you? Show yourself, you coward!" Shouted Simba.

" _Oh, you wouldn't want me to do that_." Whispered the voice.

"Oh yeah? And why not?" Responded Simba.

" _I find it proves upsetting to certain lions. Especially certain lions who had….. Shall we call it, troubled Childhoods_?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Asked Simba, his heart plummeting. He didn't like where this was going.

" _Many things Simba, many things. Hmmm…. Shall we begin_?" Asked the voice.

"No!" Replied Simba.

" _Too late_!" It responded, and suddenly the floor fell away from beneath Simba's paws. He yelped, and fell into the darkness below. With a thud, he landed, back in the gorge, but in a very different area.

An area he knew all too well.

He saw the broken branch, and underneath it, he saw his father's body. Mufasa's dead body, freshly slain. Simba felt himself breaking down at the sight of it, the site of the event that had cost him a father, and had very nearly ruined his life.

He felt tears starting to come to his eyes.

Then, a sound pierced the silence.

"Dad?" Yelled cub Simba, as he came through the dust. Simba felt his heart plummet. He was reliving this, he was going to have to watch this?

"Dad?" Asked cub Simba, and Simba crouched down and out of view, unable to take his eyes off the scene. Then, Simba watched himself approach his dad, and he felt his heart break as he watched himself suddenly get hopeful.

"Dad? Dad, come on, you gotta get up, we gotta go home!" Pleaded little Simba. He tugged at his dad's ear, a pathetic attempt to get him to move. Little Simba backed away, looking horrified. "Help!" He yelled, his tiny voice reverberating throughout the gorge. "Help! Somebody….." Then, Simba watched his younger self start to sob, and push himself underneath Mufasa's leg.

Simba watched, horrified. Why did he have to watch this? He was now shaking, this forced reminder of the worst part of his life starting to get to him. He had to leave, he couldn't keep watching, it wasn't good for him…. But he was fixed on the events in front of him. He knew what happened next, somehow, for some reason he had to see it, no matter how awful it was.

Then, right on que, Scar walked out of the settling dust.

Simba stopped breathing, holding his breath in horrid anticipation. With a smirk on his muzzle, Scar approached his dead brother, then put on an expression of callous surprise.

"Simba…. What have you done?" Asked Scar, looking down at the Simba's fragile younger self. Simba's eyes widened.

"There were wildebeests… And.. And he tried to save me, and it was an accident! And…. I didn't mean for it to happen!" Sobbed little Simba.

"Of course, of course you didn't mean for this to happen. No one ever… means for these things to happen…" Scar brought in Simba's younger self for an embrace. Crying softly, little Simba hugged Scar's legs.

Then, Scar looked over where the real Simba sat, and grinned evilly, his teeth flashing in the little sunlight that came down here. With a cruel *snick* Scar slashed at the cub between his legs, and with a spurt of blood, killed him instantly. Simba gasped, taken by surprise at the sudden turn of events.

Then, Scar spoke.

" _No one ever means for these things to happen_." Scar grinned cruelly, then began to walk toward Simba.

Simba began to turn and run, but Scar leaped at him, claws outstretched. Simba suddenly froze, unable to move, as Scar descended upon him, laughing evily.

Then, he woke up.

Still shaking from fear.

Simba looked around frantically, making sure he was awake. He was next to Nala, and Kiara and Kovu were behind him, sound asleep. Their chests were moving up and down rhythmically, soothingly.

He tried to take a few calming breaths, doing his best to stop shaking. He couldn't. It all still flashed too real, too awful, too horrible... And much too recent. Damned nightmares, they had to drag up the worst things, the things that he still thought about...

At least it was over.

It was over.

It was just a dream.

Nothing more, just a dream.

Just a dream….

Simba sat lied down, and shut his eyes tight. There was no way he was going back to sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()(((()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Chapter one! Yay! Well, I hope ya'll liked it, and if you did, be sure to follow it and leave a review.**

 **I'll cya'll next chapter**.


	2. Dizzyness and Hunting

**Here's a fic for any of you who are interested in such things. And it's going to be about Simba! Yeah, my first fic starring Simba. Kinda strange for me, I know. But you can't not love Simba.**

 **Also, if anybody thinks they have a good idea for a tlk fanfic, be sure to PM the idea, and if I like it, I'll put it on my 'to do' list, and eventually, I'll write it! And if you're just a guest, leave a review on any one of my stories with the idea.**

 **Anyways, be sure to leave a review! And enjoy the fic.**

()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()(())()()

Nala's POV

Nala walked out of the den, feeling refreshed. She was quiet, careful not to wake anybody else up, since they were still sleeping. The sun had just come up, shining its yellow light all across the savannah. It was a rather beautiful sight.

She yawned, and blinked a few times to adjust herself back to being awake. She looked around, and to her surprise saw Simba sitting on one of the ledges, staring out at the rising sun.

"Simba?" She asked, as she walked up behind him.

"Huh?" He gave a start, jumping a little bit. "Oh…. Nala. Hi." He looked a little nervous.

"Good morning Simba. Sleep well?" She asked.

"No..no, not really." He replied, looking back out at the landscape.

"Why not?" She asked, as she rubbed her shoulders against his.

"Well…." Simba rubbed his eyes tiredly… "I had a bad dream."

"A bad dream? A bad dream kept you up?" Replied Nala, cocking her eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah… Don't ask." Said Simba, scowling. Nala decided not to press the subject. If it was bad enough that Simba couldn't sleep, he probably didn't want to talk about it.

"So then, got anything planned for today?" She said, changing the subject.

"Heh. You know Zazu does all of that." Replied Simba, cracking a small, tentative smile.

"It is his job." Said Nala, nodding.

"Yeah…. Hopefully he doesn't have a whole lot for me today. I don't really feel up for it." Said Simba, as he set his head down on his paws.

"Too tired?"

"Oh yeah. A little dizzy too…." He said, frowning.

"Dizzy! Well, what you need is to wake up. If you start doing things, and get some fresh air in your lungs, it'll help. Otherwise, you could go see Rafiki, if it persists." Suggested Nala.

"Don't worry, I'll go see Rafiki. Is anybody else up?" He asked. Nala looked back at the den.

"No, they're still sleeping. We could go hunting right now, just the two of us. I bet that would help you." Said Nala.

"Right now? Well… I guess I've got about an hour, don't I?" Simba got up, and jumped down the steps of Pride Rock. Nala smiled, and jumped down after him, keeping pace. It had been a while since she and Simba had done anything like this together, so she was in a good mood.

They reached the bottom, and they looked out at the plains.

"There's a small herd of antelope that way." Said Simba, gesturing with his paw.

()()()()(()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nala's POV

"Where?" Asked Nala. "I don't see them."

"Trust me, I saw them when I was up at Pride Rock. There's only about six of them, and there's a slower old one. He'll be an easy catch." Replied Simba. He smiled, glad that Nala was out here. His mate always made him feel better, and that was something he needed right now.

He blinked, and rubbed his eyes again. He was still dizzy, but doing his best not to show it. He was simply too tired to concentrate fully. He needed sleep badly, but the events of last night had put him on edge. Nala was probably right, if he started doing things, he would wake himself up.

Exercise was what he needed, and hunting was good for that.

"Okay then… shall we race to them then?" Asked Nala, smiling.

"A race?... all right. Prepare to eat my dust." Boasted Simba.

"Oh, you're on!" Replied Nala, and got into a start position. Simba lined up next to her, and and began the countdown.

"3….2...1…. Go!" He yelled, as he took off. Nala jumped forward, and took the lead. She had always been faster than him, owing to the fact that she was much more practiced at running, but over these last three years he had made up for his rather lax childhood.

However, he couldn't speed up without losing his balance. His head hurt, and the last thing he wanted to do was fall over. He would lose the race for sure, and Nala would only get more worried about him.

He decided to take it slower.

A few minutes later, Nala skidded to a stop in front of him, next to a grove of trees. Huffing and puffing, he caught up to her.

"Ha! Slowpoke!" Bragged Nala, puffing her chest up triumphantly.

"I guess so." Replied Simba, doing his best to smile, and keep eye contact with her.

"You're just out of shape, fatty." Teased Nala.

"I am not!" Retorted Simba.

"Sure you are….. So, anyways, where's this group of antelope?" Asked Nala.

"The antelope? Oh right…. that way." Simba gestured past a grove of trees, approximating their location. Most likely, they were just over the next hill, if his luck held.

"Just over there, huh? Okay, you go through those trees, to take them by surprise, and I'll go around, to keep them in your area. If you can get a younger one, the meat will be a bit juicier." Said Nala.

"A younger one, huh? I don't know… would you settle for an old one? They're a good deal easier to catch." Suggested Simba. Truthfully, he wasn't even sure he could catch a slow old one. He was very dizzy, he just had to hide it from Nala….

"Their meat is tougher though… just catch something, will ya?" Replied Nala. She turned around, and ran around the trees, getting into her position. Simba watched her go.

The second she was out if sight, he brought his paw to his head, and grunted in pain. His head hurt, and it was only getting worse by the minute. He needed to hurry this up, and see Rafiki afterwards. Otherwise, who knew how bad it could get?

Clenching his teeth in an attempt to ignore the pain, Simba walked toward the trees, where he would take cover. Hopefully his scent wouldn't carry to the antelope, and scare them away. He just had to get through this, just a few more minutes….

Walking into the leaves and crouching low, Simba crawled through, trying not to make a sound. An early morning breeze blew through the green, ruffling the plants, making them sway from side to side ever so slightly.

He poked his head out of the other side of the grove of trees, and looked around. Not a few yards in front of him, there stood five of his quarry, grazing peacefully on the grass. Two small ones, two adults, and an old one that stood in the center of the conglomerate. If he wanted the old one, he'd have to get past the others.

Not particularly tricky, but harder then it could be.

Grimacing, Simba readied himself. It would simply have to be a quick run to the middle of the herd. He'd done it before, nothing to it. Just needed to concentrate…

okay, there most certainly was something to it.

His vision was swimming, and he was very, very dizzy. He was swaying from side to side ever so slightly, having to adjust his paws to keep himself up. Dammit! Just one catch, then off to Rafiki…

"Hey, Simba, what are you waiting for?" Asked Nala, who stood beside him.

"I'm not waiting for anything…. just, just choosing a path to the old one, that's all." Replied Simba.

"Really? You're taking your time."

"Only normal procedure." Muttered Simba, shaking his head. He needed to just do it already! If he ran straight at first, then made his way over those rocks, he'd be right there. He readied himself.

"Got it?" Asked Nala, whispering into his ear.

"Yeah… yeah, I got it." He said. Then, right on cue as they had planned, he heard Nala roar from over the next hill, startling the antelope. They wouldn't notice him this way.

"Okay Nala, I'm going ri-" Simba suddenly stopped, the word dying in his throat. He heard Nala over the next hill…. not next to him!

He whipped around, and gasped in surprise.

Nala stood behind him, grinning mischievously. As he watched, Nala began to change, her fur turning orange, her muzzle lengthening, her form becoming lanky. Right in front of Simba, stood….Scar!

" _Yes…. hello Simba."_ He sneered, grinning broadly.

Simba's eyes widened, and he took a horrified step back, unable to make any other sound than a small choked gurgle.

" _Truly, you really should hurry up, that headache of yours could cause you to start…...seeing things. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?_ " Chuckled Scar.

"Sca-! Sca… Scar!" Gulped Simba, standing rooted to the ground, unable to force himself to run.

" _Ah, but of course. You feel what I felt before the void….. you feel_ _fear_ _. And you're going to drown in it!_ " Scar grinned, and brought his own claws up, showing them off as they glistened in the sunlight. Then, with a quick motion, Scar slashed himself, cutting his own throat.

Blood spewed out from the gruesome incision, and Scar seemed none the worse for it. He started laughing, the absence of the front of his neck hardly deterring his ability to speak.

The red blood hit the ground, splashing the front of Simba's paws. Simba couldn't move for terror. Scar walked toward him leisurely, still smiling. His green eyes seemed to bore into Simba's blue ones, and Scar raised his paw to deal a killing blow.

"Simba!" Came an angry voice from beside them.

Simba blinked.

Scar was gone.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()())()()()()()()()()())()()()()()())()()()()()

Nala's POV

"Simba? Come on, you missed your chance! The antelope ran away!" Yelled Nala, as she approached him. He didn't respond. "Simba! Pay attention to me when I'm berating you for something stupid you did!"

Simba turned toward her, his eyes wide.

"Nala! Oh god… you're…. You're real…. you're the real one….. tell me something only you would know!" He yelled, his fur bristling.

"What?" Asked Nala, caught off guard.

"Tell me something only you would know!" He repeated, as he backed away from her.

"Uhh….. we conceived Kopa in the jungle." Answered Nala. Simba suddenly started to breath slower.

"Not Kiara?" He asked.

"Of course not." Said Nala. Simba calmed down a bit, and approached her.

"Okay…. it's you… Nala, I'm so glad to see you." He said, thankfully.

"Well…. why, exactly?" She asked.

"I just saw…." Suddenly, Simba looked doubtful, and a little bit afraid. "I just nothing. Nothing at all. Don't look at me like that!"

"Don't look at you like what? Simba, what's wrong?" Asked Nala.

"Don't look at me like there's something strange! There's nothing strange! There's nothing wrong! Now come on, we're going back to Pride Rock." Simba scowled, and turned around to go back through the trees.

"Simba! What's wrong!" Asked Nala, growing worried.

"Nothing wrong! I'm fine!" He growled, as he walked away.

"Simba, come on, you can tell me-"

"Shut up! We're going back to Pride Rock!" He yelled.

"I…. Simba, just tell me what's wrong!"

"I said shut up! So shut up already!" Replied Simba, practically screaming.

Nala stopped walking, staring after him with incredulity.

What the hell?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Leave a review!**

 **Anyways, it seems Simba's problem is getting worse. And as it gets worse, he can only grow even more terrified of Scar than he already is. Heh heh heh. Well, he'll have to talk to Rafiki soon. I guess ya'll know what's in the next chapter then.**

 **Cya soon!**


	3. Discussion and Visitation

**Here's a fic for any of you who are interested in such things. And it's going to be about Simba! Yeah, my first fic starring Simba. Kinda strange for me, I know. But you can't not love Simba.**

 **Also, if anybody thinks they have a good idea for a tlk fanfic, be sure to PM the idea, and if I like it, I'll put it on my 'to do' list, and eventually, I'll write it! And if you're just a guest, leave a review on any one of my stories with the idea.**

 **Anyways, be sure to leave a review! And enjoy the fic.**

 **Also, to whom it may concern, this chapter is one week after the events the last chapter.**

()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()(())()()

Kiara's POV

Kiara exited the den, yawning. It was not a beautiful day out, it was overcast, and clouds crowded the sky. It was a gray, dreary day. Not exactly what someone wanted to wake up to.

"Hey, Kiara!" Kiara turned around to see Kovu, coming out after her.

"Yeah?" She replied, stopping.

"Well…. good morning, for a start." He said, sidling up next to her. She smiled.

"Good morning." She replied.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Did I sleep well? Of course, I slept fine." She replied.

"Really? You had it better than me then. Last night, Simba kicked me in the gut, and that woke me right up. I thought maybe he was mad at me again, but he was still asleep. I think he was having another one of his bad dreams." Said Kovu, lowering his voice for the last bit.

"Again? That's the third time this week…. he's getting really grouchy too." Kiara frowned. Lately, Simba had been acting paranoid and angry. Nearly every night, he had some sort of Nightmare, waking him up. And every night, he lost more sleep by refusing to go back to sleep.

The lack of sleep was making him angry, and every once in awhile, Kiara would hear him yell about something, and when she went to go see what was wrong, he pretended like nothing had happened. It was almost like her dad was imagining things.

It was very strange. And worrying too.

"Yeah. I wonder what's wrong with him. It's rather unusual." Said Kovu.

"Hey Kovu! Kiara!" Called Nala, as she walked up to them.

"Hey mom." Replied Kiara cheerfully. Kovu nodded.

"Yeah, umm… listen, I don't want you guys talking about that right now." Said Nala, grimacing.

"Why not?" Asked Kovu, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just…. There's something wrong with Simba. And he needs help, but he refuses to accept it. It's not a good idea to talk about it though. He needs things as normal as possible, I think." Explained Nala. Kiara looked at Kovu.

"So can we talk about it if he's not around?" Asked Kiara.

"No. just act normal, that'll help." Replied Nala.

Then, Kiara noticed something on her mom's shoulder.

"Mom? Are you bleeding?" Asked Kiara, worriedly.

"No!" Replied Nala, perhaps a little too quickly.

"Yes you are, there's blood on your shoulder!" Exclaimed Kiara.

Nala coughed into her paw.

"Uh… Nala…. how exactly did you get hurt?" Asked Kovu. Nala sighed, looking annoyed.

"It was Simba." She conceded.

"What! Dad? Why'd he do that?" Exclaimed Kiara, caught off guard. What the heck?

"It was my fault." Explained Nala. "I….. surprised him, I approached him from behind without warning. And he got…. scared, and slashed out. And he caught me on my shoulder. It's no trouble at all really." She assured them, seeing their shocked expressions.

"No trouble at all? But he'd normally never do this!" Said Kovu.

"I said it was no trouble, so don't overreact." Growled Nala, souring.

"We're not overreacting! What if the wound is serious?" Said Kiara.

"It's not. I can manage just fine until it heals of its own accord." Replied Nala.

"But mom-"

"Listen Kiara! I'm all right, okay? Said Nala, looking her in the eye.

"Well…. all right." Grumbled Kiara.

"There. That's settled. Now come on you two, we're going to go talk to him." Nala looked strict, as if she was challenging them to defy her. Kiara and Kovu only nodded. Nala then turned around, and hopped down the steps to the side of Pride Rock.

Kiara grimaced, and looked at Kovu.

"Yeah, I guess we'd better go." Said Kovu. They jumped after Nala, sliding down the gigantic stones that made up their home. Reaching the ground, Nala lead the way, going around the back end of Pride Rock.

They scrabbled over a few small ravines, just little holes that dotted the edges of Pride Rock.

"Hey mom? Where exactly is dad?" Asked Kiara.

"He's hunting. Or at least, he was. I told him to wait where he was. Which is just over there." Nala flicked her ears ahead, and Kiara looked to where she gestured. She saw her dad lying down next to a rock, swishing his tail back and forth.

"Dad!" She called, as they approached him. He turned around, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh. Hey guys." He said, as he got up, and approached them. His mane shone bright red in the sunlight.

"Hi dad!" She said, sitting down.

"Yeah….. hi. So, what's up?" He asked.

"Well.. we just came to check on you!" Replied Kiara smiling.

Simba immediately scowled.

"I'm fine." He turned to Nala, "Nala, I told you I'm fine!"

Nala looked at Kiara murderously. Kiara could only smile ashamedly back, she had forgotten she wasn't supposed to mention Simba's affliction.

"Simba, you're not fine. What if you just talked to us! Tell us what exactly is wrong, we could help you!" Begged Nala.

"Nala. I am fine. Trust me, I'm your mate!" Then, he turned to Kiara, "your dad" he turned to Kovu, "and your King! Listen to what I have to say! And I say I'm okay." He cocked an eyebrow, waiting for them to challenge him. Kovu took a deep, hesitant breath.

"Well… your majesty….. uhhh…. I'm not saying that I'm… well….. erm….. what I am saying is that…. uhh….. maybe you should.. er… consider what Nala is saying?"

"Very carefully put." Whispered Kiara slyly, so that only her mate could hear.

"Kovu. I'm not going to reprimand you, but you can believe me when I say I'm fine." Simba then turned around, his back to them.

"Simba please! You won't get better if you only ignore the problem!" Pleaded Nala.

"It's not a problem!" Replied Simba.

"Well, it clearly is! You're acting strange!"

"I am not acting strange!"

"Yes you are! If you're not acting strange, then explain to me what's on my shoulder!" Said Nala.

"That was just an accident! They happen." Said Simba, nearly growling.

"We can make it so it won't happen again!" Begged Nala.

"It isn't going to happen again! I can control myself! Listen! It's just a cubhood fear, that's coming back. Just a quick little phase. It's going to pass soon, just give me a few days. There's nothing wrong with me!" Growled Simba.

"Simba, will you just listen to me!" Yelled Nala. Simba whipped around, his muzzle in a snarl.

"I am!-" then, Simba stopped talking. He stared at Kovu in horror, his eyes wide.

He didn't move.

"Daddy?"

()()()()()()()(())()()()()()()()()()(((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Simba's POV

Simba couldn't move.

He stood rooted to the spot.

But Scar was not restricted in any fashion.

"Simba! What a pleasure to see you again!" He exclaimed, an evil grin on the black lion's muzzle.

"Wha-... what are you doing here!" Asked Simba, his voice shaking. He looked around for Nala, his daughter, and Kovu, but it was as if they had suddenly disappeared. They were nowhere to be seen.

Where had his family gone?

"What am I doing here? Tut tut Simba, you're always the one with a simplest questions. And the easiest ones to answer. However, I don't suppose I want to answer that, I'd prefer to see you squirm." Growled Scar, his green alight with glee.

"Well…. why not?" Asked Simba.

"Oh… oh come on! I just said I wanted to see you squirm! Really Simba, pay attention now." Jeered Scar.

"Well…. I don't care what you want." Retorted Simba. "What you want is irrelevant."

"I shouldn't think so." Replied Scar, examining his claws.

"I said it doesn't matter what you want! Leave!" Ordered Simba, struggling to move his paws.

"Well, if you must be so drawl…. why don't I myself start asking questions?" Wondered Scar, his actions dramatic.

"Oh yeah? Like what questions!" Demanded Simba.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'd hate to have a whole conversation go to waste. So let's spice things up shall we? I said I had some questions, so how about I ask them? Let's see, first off, why are you so rude!" Scar smirked, looking smug as he stood in front of Simba. Simba growled, rueing that his paws were stuck, otherwise, he'd claw the grin right off of Scar's face.

"I'm not rude. But you wouldn't deserve anything less!" Retorted Simba, glaring at his opponent.

"Well, we've answered why you're so rude. It seems that…. you don't like me!" Scar emphasized his expression of mock surprise, grinning as he did so.

"Of course I don't like you bastard! You tried to kill me, and you killed my dad!" Yelled Simba, getting angry.

"Well, that goes to the heart of the matter, doesn't it? But, if it's any consolation…. I don't like you either." Replied Scar.

"Why! Just because I got to be king legitimately, and you didn't?" Asked Simba.

"Well that's exactly it. Although legitimacy does not mean fairness by any means. So…. I disposed of your father. And I very nearly disposed of you too, really, you were just lucky. But let's not talk about my _brilliant_ failed exploits." Scar had his paw on his chest, and had puffed it up. He was rather dramatic.

"Huh! And what do you want to talk about then?!" Replied Simba.

"Well, let's talk about _you_. You can't move your paws, can you?" Asked Scar, an eyebrow cocked smugly.

"Well…. no." Replied Simba.

"And, might I ask why not?" Said Scar, his teeth showing.

"I don't know." Said Simba.

"You don't know? Well, I'm astonished!" Scar again had a look of mock surprise on his muzzle.

"I'm sure it's your doing." Growled Simba, scowling.

"My dear Simba, you can hardly blame such a thing on me. Really, it's your fault." Replied the black lion, rather matter of factly.

"My fault!?" Exclaimed Simba.

"Oh yes, your fault. This is, after all… what some might call 'your party.'" Scar turned around, and walked a few paces away from Simba.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Demanded Simba.

"Well, I should think it's obvious. If it's not my fault that you're stuck, then it's yours." Scar turned back to smile wickedly at Simba.

"That…. that doesn't make any sense." Growled Simba.

"But it does! Have you really tried to break free? Have you really, truly tried to move from that spot?" Jeered Scar.

"Of course I have!" Retorted Simba.

" _Right_. Of _course_ you have." Replied Scar sarcastically. "Well then, shall we discuss something else? How about…. your dear old dad?" Said Scar, his green eyes glinting.

"Don't talk about Mufasa! He was a much better lion than you!" Roared Simba, snarling.

"Was he a better lion? Well, it hardly matters now, and do you know why? Cause he's dead!" Said Scar, celebrating his last sentence.

"He'd still be here if it wasn't for you…." Growled Simba, getting angry.

"Exactly! I was the one that killed him! I was there to see the fear in his eyes, the realization that, I, his own brother, had betrayed him! And boy, was it a wonderful feeling, to see that!" Bragged Scar. Simba could feel his blood boil.

"You're a murderer!" He growled.

"Well of course I am Simba! I am and I enjoy it! Killing your father…. was the best thing I ever did!" Exclaimed Scar, grinning.

"Take that back!" Roared Simba.

"Why should I? You're stuck there, what are you going to do to make me! I can sit here all day and insult the garbage that was my brother! I hated him ever since we were born, and I hate him now! The difference is…. he's dead!" Said Scar gleefully.

Simba struggled, snarling. His muscles rippled as he strained against whatever it was that kept him in place. He was going to teach Scar a lesson, he was going to beat the old lion into the ground!

With a roar, Simba burst free, leaping at Scar. Scar didn't even move, or flinch. He only grinned as Simba descended upon him.

With a thud, he slammed into the orange lion, taking him down. Simba snarled, and unsheathed his claws. Scar didn't resist, but kept smiling wickedly, his green eyes glinting in the sunlight.

Then Simba clawed Scar on the face, blood spilling forth from his muzzle. Scar looked up at Simba.

"Gotcha…" he whispered triumphantly. Then, the orange lion melted away to be replaced by Kovu, who was lying on the ground with a bloody paw clutching his face.

Simba's eye's widened in horror, and he stepped off the black lion. Kovu groaned, red liquid dripping from his muzzle. Nala and Kiara looked at Simba with fear in their eyes, horrified at what Simba had done. Then, a snide voice whispered into Simba's ear.

"One more thing. If this really is 'your party' then why am I here?" Whispered Scar.

Then, the presence disappeared.

Simba looked down at his his claws, covered in real, red blood.

What was wrong with him?

()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()()())()(()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **And there is another chapter. Sorry it took a week to write, but well, school is tricky. In any case, Simba is getting worse and worse, he'll have to get help soon. Well, leave a review if you liked it, and I'll cya soon!**


	4. Treatment and Paintings

**Here's a fic for any of you who are interested in such things. And it's going to be about Simba! Yeah, my first fic starring Simba. Kinda strange for me, I know. But you can't not love Simba.**

 **Also, if anybody thinks they have a good idea for a tlk fanfic, be sure to PM the idea, and if I like it, I'll put it on my 'to do' list, and eventually, I'll write it! And if you're just a guest, leave a review on any one of my stories with the idea.**

 **Anyways, be sure to leave a review! And enjoy the fic.**

()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()(())()()

Simba's POV

The four of them were standing in Rafiki's tree, getting treatment for Kovu.

"Will he be…. will he be all right?" Asked Simba, worry written all across his face.

"Oh.. he will of course be fine. You know dat Simba." Replied Rafiki, as he applied a salve to the scratches on Kovu's muzzle.

"Ah! Fuck, that hurt!" Exclaimed Kovu, his paw on the wounds. The salve did not apparently work well with Kovu awake.

"It's necessary Kovu, do you want it infected or not?" Asked Kiara, who stood close beside her mate.

"Of course I don't want it infected…. it's just that there's gotta be something that stings less." Seethed Kovu, grimacing.

"Well… der is. But I gave you dat one because I felt like it!" Said Rafiki, chuckling.

"What! Why the heck would you do that?" Demanded Kovu.

"I don't know! But it was fun seeing you whimpa!" Replied Rafiki, as he went off into the tree to retrieve a few more salves.

"You know…. that monkey will always be infuriating." Said Kovu, gritting his teeth from pain.

"It's okay, Rafiki has helped us out on a lot of things. He is wise, even if a little….. eccentric." Explained Nala, stepping forward.

"Huh. By 'eccentric' I think you mean 'weirdo'." Said Kiara, rolling her eyes.

"He is pretty weird, isn't he?" Said Simba distractedly, only half listening to the conversation.

Simba was very worried. He knew Kovu would be fine, the cuts weren't deep….. but nonetheless, it was he, Simba, who had put them there. On the way here, he had apologized profusely to Kovu, saying he had no idea what had come over him. And truly, he didn't. One minute, there was Scar, his worst enemy, and the next, he was standing on top of Kovu, blood on his claws.

Simba didn't know how it had happened, or how he had seen Scar walking and talking when he was dead. He had no idea how he could ever have mistaken Kovu for Scar, or how he hadn't heard his family's questioning cries as he apparently stood in silence for a few minutes.

It was like he had no control over what he was seeing and experiencing. He couldn't know what was real or not….. were his nightmares coming out from his sleep, and finding him while he was awake? And if something like that was happening, what was he supposed to do about it? He had never heard if something like this before.

But the worst part of it all was the black lion. Scar had haunted his dreams for years, getting progressively worse as time went on. And lately, things had seemed to have been ramped up. Nightmares were every night. Sleep was nearly impossible, Simba couldn't bear shut his eyes if it meant seeing the cold, cruel muzzle of the lion he feared. He couldn't bear go to sleep if it meant torture at his icy claws. It was horrible!

"Dad?... Dad… dad!" Yelled Kiara. Simba suddenly was brought out of his thoughts.

"Wha-what! I'm awake! I'm here!" He exclaimed quickly. He realized he had been sweating from stress.

"Dad! You were ignoring us! You weren't in another…. trance thingy, were you?" Asked Kiara.

"No! No, of course not." Said Simba, his eyes wide. "Of course not…. I was fine… all fine." He breathed.

"Really? You were sweating…. and twitching. Are you sure?" Said Nala.

"Guys. Believe me, I know that I…. uhh… accidentally may have scratched Kovu….sorry Kovu…. but just now I was fine. I was only thinking. That's all." He replied.

The three of them looked at him suspiciously.

"Okay then… well, I believe you dad." Said Kiara. She came up to him, and rubbed her body against his affectionately. Simba sighed. At least his family was here, and they were all safe.

Just then, Rafiki returned.

"Dere. Now, rub this on de wounds, and you will be just fine." He said, putting the salve on Kovu's paw for him to apply.

"Okay…. this won't sting, will it?" Asked Kovu, examining what Rafiki had given him.

"You will see." Replied the monkey. Then, Rafiki left, going deeper into the tree. He was gone.

"Yeah… that was reassuring." Muttered Kovu. Fortunately, as it turned out, this stung a lot less, much to Kovu's relief as he rubbed it across the red marks on his muzzle.

"See? All better." Said Kiara, as she smirked at Kovu.

"You're not the one who got claws through their face." Replied Kovu, rolling his eyes. Simba frowned.

"Listen…. Kovu…. I'm very sorry that I clawed you. It's not you, don't worry. I just…. something came over me, I…. it's my fault, completely." He explained. Kovu looked at the ground, not meeting Simba's gaze.

"That's okay. But just….. do one thing for me." Said Kovu.

"Yes, of course." Replied Simba.

"You need to talk to Rafiki about what's been happening to you." Said Kovu, looking Simba in the eye.

Simba gritted his teeth.

"Dad, it's for the best. Maybe…. Rafiki knows what's been going on with you? Maybe he can help you." Said Kiara, her face pleading. Simba sighed. Then, Nala came up next to him.

"They are right, you know." She said.

"Well…. I don't know…." stuttered Simba.

"Your majesty. It's for the best, you can't get better if we don't know what's going on. And Rafiki is our best shot." Said Kovu, holding a paw up to his wounded muzzle.

"Why would you be afraid of finding out what's wrong?" Said Nala.

"I don't know!" Replied Simba, looking away,

"In that case, you have to go speak to him daddy." Said Kiara.

Simba looked at their gazes. They were all worried about him, they only wanted the best for him. Why should he deny them that? Of course, the reason he didn't want to see Rafiki was the very reason they wanted him to go. What if whatever was wrong with him couldn't be cured? News like that would be horrible.

He grimaced. He supposed with his family here, he didn't have a choice.

"All right. All right, I'll go see him, okay?" Said Simba, relenting.

"Good. Simba, this is for the best, okay?" Said Nala.

"Right right…. don't worry," said Simba, doing his best to smile reassuringly. His family smiled back. Simba felt relaxed, for a moment. He would always have them, at least.

He jumped into the leaves, making his way from branch to brach. Rafiki's tree was very extensive, there were many large, open areas that even a large lion like him could access. Rafiki had to be in one of them.

Simba scrabbled up another branch, using his claws to dig into the bark. Heaving himself up, he found that he was in a small cove, leaves pervading around the area. Very little light was allowed in. But fortunately for him, Rafiki was here too.

"Rafiki!" Called Simba, padding up to the monkey, who was hunched over something.

"Ah! Simba!" Greeted Rafiki, turning around to face him.

"Yeah, hi." Replied Simba, rubbing that back of his neck with his paw. "Yeah, I was wondering if I could…. talk to you."

"Ah, of course. Whatever you need, I am here for." Answered Rafiki, sitting down to listen.

"Okay….. thanks. Well… you know how Kovu got scratched in the first place?"

"Oh yes. It was you! Quite de accident." Said Rafiki.

"Yeah…. that's the thing… it wasn't really an accident." Said Simba, hesitantly. Rafiki's expression didn't change, as if expecting him to continue. Simba sighed. "Well….. I know this is wierd… but Rafiki….. I thought Kovu was Scar."

"Well.. that is strange." Said Rafiki, still smiling. Simba looked at him in disbelief.

"No, this wasn't a simple quick misunderstanding, I saw Scar standing in front of me! He and I talked, and when I attacked him, I realized it was Kovu all along! But…. it wasn't Kovu, I swear! It was definitely Scar…. same voice, same black mane, same cruel green eyes!" Said Simba, imploring Rafiki.

Rafiki now looked inquisitive.

"dat…. dat is strange. Now, listen carefully. Have you, despite knowing he was dead, seen Scar before?" Asked Rafiki.

Simba looked down at his paws.

"Yes….. yes, I have seen him. It used to only be in dreams, just regular Nightmares. That was all. But then, a week ago, things got worse. I've been seeing my nightmares in real life!" He said, laying his situation out. Rafiki raised an eyebrow.

"dat is quite the dilemma." He said.

"I know! And it's not just when I'm awake, when I'm sleeping too! He used to only come a few times a month, and it wasn't bad even then. But now, I can hardly close my eyes without his claws reaching for my throat! And his voice…. his silver tongue…. I can't stand it!" Exclaimed Simba, his voice becoming panicky. Rafiki looked serious, which was rather rare for him.

"Dis is… dis is a problem. You will have to anseh some questions. First of all. Do you believe Scar is dead?" Inquired Rafiki.

"Yes… yes, he's dead. He could never have survived such a fall. And I saw the hyenas leap onto his carcass afterwards. He's got to be very, very dead." Replied Simba.

"Good. Dat is good. Derefore, whatever is happening cannot be his fault. Do you believe dat statement to be true?" Asked Rafiki.

"Well…. yeah, that sounds right." Said Simba.

"Also good. Now, if I am correct, you are rather afraid of Scar?"

Simba swallowed. "I can't even get any sleep anymore. He's… a nightmare! Whatever this is…. it won't leave me alone! It tricked me into attacking Kovu! I am… I am…. very…. very afraid of it." Rafiki looked deep in thought.

"When you say 'it' you are referring to Scar, are you not?" He asked.

"Yes…. I guess so." Replied Simba.

"So, it is specifically Scar you fear, despite knowing he is dead." Said Rafiki.

"Yes. That's…. that's it."

"Very well. Follow me." Rafiki got up, and jumped down onto another branch. Simba got up as well, and followed him, slowly making their way up higher into the tree. As they climbed, the branches got thinner, forcing Simba to go slowly and carefully.

Eventually, he caught up to Rafiki.

"Okay, come in here." Gestured the monkey. Simba hopped up into another cove, this one smaller and darker than before. There was only enough room for him and the shaman, another lion could never have fit in with them.

"What are we here for?" Asked Simba, looking around.

"We are here for this." Replied Rafiki, as he used his stick to gesture towards a painting on the wall. Simba turned to look at it.

It was a small painting, only a bit bigger than his paw. It depicted a lion cub, drawn much the same as his own had been. It looked lonely, there were no other paintings accompanying it. And rather old as well.

"This cub has no mane….. Rafiki, why doesn't it have a mane? Did it never grow up?" He asked, turning to the shaman.

"Well…. in a manner of speaking." Replied Rafiki.

"Huh… so what does a dead lion cub have to do with this? I thought you were going to help me." He said.

"If you want help, you will listen. You fear Scar, do you not?" Asked Rafiki.

"More than…. _anything_ …. else." Said Simba.

"And would you say that it is an irrational fear, considering Scar is dead?" Inquired the Shaman.

"I suppose it is." Replied Simba.

"Den you have your answer in front of you. Place your paw on the painting." Directed Rafiki. Simba gave Rafiki a strange look, then did as he was told.

"What are you even trying to do?" Asked Simba.

Rafiki smiled.

"You will see."

Then, everything disappeared.

()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()(()()())()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Simba got up, groaning.

He had blacked out….. or something. Either way, as he surveyed his surroundings, he was certainly no longer in Rafiki's tree. In fact….. he wasn't sure where he was at all. Everything looked strange, and bigger somehow. He was sure grass was not normally this tall-

Simba looked down at his paws in horror. They were…. different! Simba examined himself, his mane was gone, his teeth were duller, his tail was shorter!

He was….. he was a cub!

How?!

Then, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He whipped around, his little claws extended. He was faced with… another cub! Then, the cub spoke, a large smile on his face.

"Hi there! My name's Taka! What's yours?"

()()()()()()()(()()(()()()(()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Dun dun DA DA DUN DUN**

 **Leave a review if you please! Reviews warm my heart, after all.**


	5. Taka And Friends

**Here's a fic for any of you who are interested in such things. And it's going to be about Simba! Yeah, my first fic starring Simba. Kinda strange for me, I know. But you can't not love Simba.**

 **Also, if anybody thinks they have a good idea for a tlk fanfic, be sure to PM the idea, and if I like it, I'll put it on my 'to do' list, and eventually, I'll write it! And if you're just a guest, leave a review on any one of my stories with the idea.**

 **Anyways, be sure to leave a review! And enjoy the fic.**

()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()(())()()

Simba's POV

"Erm….. excuse me, did you say your name was Taka?"

"Yup!" Replied Taka, who was beaming at Simba. Simba cocked an eyebrow.

"Umm…. you do know what that name means, right?" Asked Simba.

"Nope!"

Simba stared at the orange cub, who hadn't stopped smiling.

"Okay then…. can you tell me where we are?" He asked.

"We're at a rock!" Replied Taka, as he turned around, and jumped onto a boulder. Simba looked up at him, thoroughly confused.

"Right, I get that we're at a rock, but uh… perhaps you could tell me where this rock is?" He said, as he jumped up onto the boulder next to the orange cub.

"It's in a field!" Answered Taka. Simba looked strangely at Taka. He looked serious enough, but he had to be pulling his leg at this point.

"Well…. where's the field at?" He asked.

"It's in… The Pridelands." Said Taka, as he looked around proudly.

"Really? We're in the Pridelands?" Said Simba as his interest sparked, and his gaze swept the area, searching for a familiar landmark. They were in a dip, surrounded by hills. If Pride Rock was here, it wasn't visible.

"Yup! It's my home!" Replied Taka, who still beamed at Simba.

"Your home, huh? Do you live at Pride Rock?" Inquired Simba. Taka did not look familiar, he was certain he had never seen this lion before in his life. Therefore, wherever Rafiki had sent him, it had to be sometime in the past. And Taka seemed friendly enough too, a very happy cub. He could befriend him easily.

"I do live at Pride Rock! With my mom, dad, and my brother! I like my family. Well, most of the time, anyways. I like them most of the time." Said Taka.

"That's good." Replied Simba, unsure of what else he could say.

The two of them sat in silence for a while.

"Umm….. could I ask you a question?" Said Taka, suddenly.

"Sure." Replied Simba.

"Could you be… my friend?" Asked Taka, looking hopeful.

"Oh… uhhh….. sure?" Replied Simba, smiling awkwardly.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Taka, as he jumped up into the air to celebrate. He pranced around on top of the rock, skipping to and fro around Simba. Simba, on the other hand, was rather taken aback. What was so great to this cub about making a new friend? Simba liked having friends too but not…. _this_ much.

"What are you so excited about?" He asked, as Taka bounded back and forth on their boulder. He stopped in front of Simba to answer him.

"Well, I just made a _friend_!" He exclaimed, smiling broadly.

"Right, right, I get that that's good, but why is it so important for you?" Asked Simba.

"My mom told me that friends are important! And she told me I should make some! And so… now I made a friend!" Replied Taka, grinning happily.

"Your mom told you that? Do you… uh….. not have any other friends? Aren't there more cubs at Pride Rock?" Said Simba, an eyebrow raised.

"There's more cubs! There's my brother Muffy, there's Fina, there's Sara… Sara… something. Hmm. I can't remember the rest of her name. Sara. I'll just call her Sara! And there's three other cubs too. Six others! I counted." Taka said proudly.

"Well… aren't they your friends?"

"Nope!"

"Uh…. why not?" Asked Simba.

"Oh…. umm…. well… you see…." Taka looked down at the ground shyly. "I'm not supposed to play with them….. or talk to them…. Or be close to them… or things like that."

"What?" Exclaimed Simba. "You aren't allowed to play with the other cubs? Why not?"

"My dad doesn't let me. I don't know why. He lets my brother Muffy play with the other cubs… but not me. I think that…. I think my dad doesn't like me." He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper for the last bit.

"But…. what reason would he have to keep you from playing with other cubs?" Asked Simba, feeling affronted at this unfortunate cub's restriction.

"I don't know. But my mom doesn't like it. I've heard her arguing with my dad about it. But he still doesn't let me play. And once, When I tried to go to the cubs, as I saw them playing, Ahadi stopped me." Taka paused, as he made a strange face. "My dad's scary when he's mad." He said.

"Did he punish you?" Asked Simba.

"No, he just glared at me until I left. But if I do it again, I think he will. Like I said, he's scaaary." Said Taka, emphasizing the scariness.

"Well, at least he didn't punish you." Said Simba.

"Yeah! My mom tells me to count my blessings. And now… you're one of them!" Exclaimed Taka, smiling again. Simba raised an eyebrow. It didn't take much to put this cub into a good mood. Well, he supposed that was good, especially if he was being deprived of friends. He felt sorry for Taka.

"So. I guess I'm your friend. What are you doing here, anyways?" Asked Simba.

"I'm waiting." Replied Taka curtly.

"Waiting for what?"

"For Fina to get here!"

Simba waited for Taka to elaborate.

When he did not, Simba sighed, a little exasperated at Taka's apparent oblivious attitude. Taka may be optimistic, but perhaps he was too happy all the time to care about certain things. Which was strange that he was so happy, if his father was as heartless as he made him out to be.

"Who's Fina?" He asked.

"I think Fina is just her nickname. But everyone calls her that, so I'm not sure. Even her mom calls her that. But anyways, she's one of the other cubs!" Said Taka.

"She's one of the other cubs? I thought you weren't allowed to play with them?"

"I'm not. But my mom thinks I should. And she talked to some of the other cubs moms, and they agreed with her. And Fina's mom said that she would tell her daughter to meet me here! And then!... and then… we could _play_ ….." Taka said this with a sort of dreamy look, he was very much looking forward to…. to a simple playtime.

"Have you met this Fina before?" Asked Simba.

"Nope! I haven't met any of the other cubs. My mom tells me to go exploring if I got bored. I've explored the Pridelands a lot! I've even seen the Elephant Graveyard! I didn't go into it of course. It's scary. But if I'm not exploring, I'm with the other cub's moms. I play with the lionesses, but that gets boring sometimes."

"So you're simply starved of playtime." Remarked Simba.

"I guess so!" Replied Taka, smiling. Simba looked at him strangely.

There was something wrong with this cub.

No matter.

"So when is this Fina supposed to get here?" Asked Simba, as he jumped back onto Taka's rock.

"My mom said she would be here at noon. She said that was a good time." Replied the orange cub. Simba looked up at the sky. The sun was nowhere near the peak, it had to be a couple hours past noon.

"How long have you been waiting here?"

"A few hours." He replied.

"Are you sure she's coming?" Asked Simba.

"Yup! My mom said she would. She's probably just late." Said Taka, as he looked around.

"Uh….. I hate to burst your bubble Taka, but I don't think she's coming if she isn't here yet." Said Simba.

"She'll be here." Responded Taka, sitting down on the stone.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup! There's nothing wrong with waiting." Said Taka, smiling.

"How long are you going to wait?"

"Until she gets here. Duh." Replied Taka.

"Okay…." Simba sat down next to Taka.

And waited.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"There she is!" Exclaimed Taka. It was now in the evening, and their shadows were long, stretched by the lowering sun. A cooling breeze sifted through their fur.

"Where!" Replied Simba, looking around.

"Over there." Taka pointed to one of the hills, where a sprightly young female cub was running to them.

"Oh. She actually….. came." Muttered Simba. He was sure Taka had false hope, but it seemed he was actually right. Huh. What do you know.

"Fina! Fina, we're here!" He called, jumping up and down. The cub paused, and then resumed running towards them. After a few seconds, she trotted up to them, smiling.

"Hello." She said

"Hi!" Said Taka.

"Are you Taka?" She asked, pointing at his orange fur.

"Yup! And you're Fina, right?" Asked Taka, jumping down to meet her.

"Yeah, I'm Fina. But my full name is Sarafina."

"Sarafina, huh?" Said Simba, as he jumped down to the cubs. "I know a lioness called Sarafina."

"Who are you?" Asked Sarafina, turning to Simba.

"He's my friend!" Said Taka. "I just met him!"

"Where are you from?" Asked Sarafina, looking at Simba. Simba froze, and drew a blank. Where would he say he was from? Uh….

"I'm uh…. I'm from a Pride. Down… south." Stuttered Simba.

"How did you get here then?" Asked Sarafina.

"I walked." Said Simba, trying to smile.

"Okay…. I guess that would be true. Anyways, Taka, I'm here like my mom told me. She said you wanted to play?"

"Play? Yes! Yes I want to play!" Taka looked extremely excited. "Yes yes yes! I can't believe I'm going to play with the first cubs ever, that aren't my brother!" He exclaimed.

As Taka pranced, Sarafina leaned in to Simba.

"He's excited." She muttered

"He's waited a while for playtime." Whispered Simba.

"Anyways, sorry I'm late. I was too busy playing with my friend, Sarabi." She said, grinning as she ashamedly rubbed the back of her head with her paw.

"Your friend's name is Sarabi?" Asked Simba.

"Yup. She's my best friend." Replied Sarafina.

"Oh… well that's _quite_ the coincidence. I also know a lioness called Sarabi." Said Simba. Wow. Whenever he was, it seemed that certain names were still common. It was very rather intriguing.

"Do you? That's weird." Replied Sarabi, grinning.

"I suppose it is." Said Simba, smiling back. Just then, Taka finished his joyous prancing, and bounded back to them.

"Are we going to play then?" He asked.

"Uh…. sure. But shouldn't we get to know each other, considering we...well…. just met?" Asked Sarafina.

"Oh, right. Let's do that!" Said Taka, exuberant.

"Shall I go first?" Asked Sarafina.

"Sure." Said Simba, gesturing for her to go.

"Okay. Well, my name is Sarafina, and I'm here because my mom told me you really needed a playmate." She pointed at Taka. "And so I'm here, and I guess….. now we're playmates. My best friend is Sarabi, and my mom's name is Mwanga. Uh… yup. That's it." She said, finishing off.

Simba was glad that Sarafina was easy going. She had just showed up to play with a cub she had never met before, and she was already working on becoming his friend simply because her mom told her to become friends with Taka. If he knew this Sarafina in his actual life, he was sure he would have liked him.

"Now I'll go!" Said Taka, his eyes practically bulging out of his head in excitement. "Well, my name is Taka, and I'm here to play! And now I have two playmates! And my brother is Muffy, and my dad is Ahadi, and my mom is Uru." He said.

Simba frowned.

"Did you say your dad's name was Ahadi?" He asked, trying to remember something.

"Yup!"

A weird feeling suddenly emerged in Simba's chest. The feeling of…. That he was missing something, something important. What was he missing? What was he missing?...

 _Grandfather_ Ahadi…

Simba's eyes widened. That….. that wasn't possible, he didn't know either Taka or Sarafina….

Sarafina….

 _Sarabi_ ….

Taka's brother's nickname was muffy.

Muffy.

Muffy was short for…. what?

Oh, god…..

"Taka?..." Asked Simba, his smile completely gone.

"Yeah?" Replied Taka.

"What's your brother's… actual name?" He asked, his eyes wide. Taka beamed, his smile wide.

"Oh, uh….. it's Mufasa!"

Taka grinned.

()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()(()(()()()()()()()()()()(()(()()()()()()()()()

 **What's Simba going to think of happy, bubbly Taka being mean old Scar?**

 **He's going to have to take some time to get used to it, that's for sure.**

 **Well, if you liked it, leave a review! It's a fanfiction crime to be following a story but not review, you know. Cya next time!**


	6. Realization and Playtime

**Here's a fic for any of you who are interested in such things. And it's going to be about Simba! Yeah, my first fic starring Simba. Kinda strange for me, I know. But you can't not love Simba.**

 **Also, if anybody thinks they have a good idea for a tlk fanfic, be sure to PM the idea, and if I like it, I'll put it on my 'to do' list, and eventually, I'll write it! And if you're just a guest, leave a review on any one of my stories with the idea.**

 **Anyways, be sure to leave a review! And enjoy the fic.**

()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()(())()()

Simba's POV

Simba stared Taka, who did nothing other than smile back at him.

 _Mufasa_ ….

Taka…. WAS Mufasa's brother!

And the only brother he ever knew his father had ever had was Scar.

 _Scar_ ….

Scar, not Taka.

Scar, not Taka!

"Simba? Is something wrong?" Asked Sarafina. Both she and Taka were looking at him confusedly. Simba shut his slack jawed expression, but could not his close his wide, worried eyes. He tried to look normal.

"There's nothing wrong." He said, shaking his head slowly.

"You sure?" Asked Taka, grinning. Simba stared at Taka.

"...yes…"

…

"Okay! So what do you guys want to play?" Asked Taka, resuming his conversation.

"How about tag?" Suggested Sarafina. She was still looking at Simba, perhaps a bit suspiciously. Simba looked her in the eyes, and blinked. Then he turned his gaze back to the orange cub.

"Tag sounds nice. How do you play it?" Said Taka, asking Sarafina.

"Wait, you don't know how to play tag?" Exclaimed Sarafina. The sudden surprise on her face caused her to look at Taka, with a bit of indignation.

"Nope! I've never heard of it." Replied Taka.

"Well buddy, I've got some explaining to do. You see, here's how it works…."

Their conversation began to broil over the many, multifaceted rules of the most simple game in the world. Simba wasn't listening. He couldn't concentrate.

Taka had the same green eyes.

The same green eyes that had looked Simba in the eye and lied to him. The same green eyes that had bidden him to explore the forbidden. The same green eyes that had told him to stay put, at that rock. The same green eyes that had been his first place to look for comfort. The same green eyes that had told him it was all his fault. _The same green eyes that had told him to to run away, and never return!_

Oh….. god…

This…. this was Scar.

 _Scar_!

But… but… this couldn't be Scar, this was Taka. This was Taka. Taka was a happy cub who liked to play and make friends and explore and run around and talk and have fun! Taka couldn't be the maniac that was Scar, Scar was evil, through and through!

This….. this…. this just couldn't be Scar!

 _No one is born evil….._

What if this was Scar, and he had simply not become the evil, brooding lion yet? What if he was witnessing the lion that would one day become the wickedness that would kill his father? The one that would destroy the Pridelands with his iron grip and army of gluttonous, evil hyenas?

"Hey Simba!" Called Taka, shaking Simba out of his fearful reverie. Simba braced himself, and looked back at Taka.

"Y-yes…?" He stuttered, unable to look Taka in the eyes.

"Are you ready to play?!" Asked Taka, as he jumped toward Simba.

"Yipe!" Exclaimed Simba, jumping back away from the orange cub. Taka frowned.

"Uh…. what's wrong? I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

"Nothing's wrong! Nothing at all!" Replied Simba, his voice an octave higher than normal.

"You're suddenly acting strange." Said Taka, as he eyed Simba, confusion in his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong! Let's just, uh…. Play tag!" Suggested Simba, hoping that Taka would stop looking at him with his green eyes…..

"Tag? Yeah! Let's do that!" Exclaimed Taka, as he turned around to Sarafina. "You'll be it Sarafina! Me and Simba will run!"

"Got it." Replied Sarafina, as she picked at her teeth with her claws confidently.

"Okay, three….. two… one….. go!" Shouted Taka. He ran by Simba, bounding across the grass. Simba watched him go, his heart hammering in his chest. He tried to calm himself down.

Then, he got tackled.

"What's wrong dummy? You're supposed to run away when you play tag!" Said Sarafina, as she stood on top of Simba.

"Get off me!" Said Simba, as he pushed Sarafina off.

"Geez, you need to play the game right buddy." Said Sarafina, as she fell off. "Now anyways…" she dusted herself off. "You're it!" She ran off after Taka, leaving Simba to stare at them.

Uh…. was he supposed to chase them?

Um…..

Crap.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()(

Taka's POV

Taka bounded over the grass, digging his claws into the dirt for increased traction. He had a massive grin on his face, as he glanced back where Sarafina had already pounced on Simba.

He couldn't beleive this was actually happening!

He had….. friends!

Actual friends!

His jubilation felt as if it would burst out of his chest, as this one, singular fact lodged into his mind. He had never had friends before, not once. His only playmate had been his brother,

Taka liked his brother. His brother was nice, and the two of them had played together some nights. The main problem with him and muffy was their father, Ahadi. Muffy was Ahadi's favorite. And that was their issue.

As Ahadi did not like that Taka might have friends, Ahadi also did not like that Taka speak to his hallowed brother. Therefore, the only time Taka could play with Mufasa was after Ahadi was asleep.

And they did play and talk together. Taka knew Mufasa's thoughts and fears, and Mufasa knew Taka's thoughts and fears. They spent long nights sitting next to each other, talking about the events of the day.

Mufasa was always either playing with the other cubs, or attending royal lessons. Taka was always left alone with no one but his mother and the other lionesses. But the lionesses usually did nothing but sit around and talk, or go hunting. They weren't much fun at all.

So his mother Uru encouraged him to explore. Every day, Taka would head out, and look around the Pridelands. The watering hole was usually avoided, as Ahadi sometime showed up.

He hated being around his father.

And his father hated being around him. His father hated him, and Taka didn't even know why.

But in any case, today was the day that Taka had made a friend! No, two friends!

"Hey Taka! Wait up, we need to make a plan." Said Sarafina, as she trotted up next to him.

Taka skidded to a stop. "What is it?" He asked eagerly.

"We've gotta hide, before this Simba fellow catches up to us. Also, I didn't want to say this in front of him, but doesn't Simba just sound like the worst name? Really! Simba. Just…. yech." Sarafina pulled a face.

"Oh, I didn't think it was a bad name." Replied Taka, cocking his eyebrow.

"Yeah, well I just think its a bit weird sounding. He should change it, really. Maybe just a letter, or something. Like, Rimba. Or Mimba. Or maybe…. oh I know, Kimba! Kimba sounds a lot better than Simba. Maybe I'll tell him later. Anyhow, we've got a plan to formulate. You with me?" Sarafina looked mischievous.

"Yup! I'm with you!" Replied Taka, hoping to make a good impression.

"All right, good. Now then, how about we duck down in the grass? He'd never find us if we duck down into the grass. It's certainly tall enough."

"Yeah, I think so." Said Taka.

"Sweet. Now hurry! He's coming this way." Sarafina put her paw on top of Taka's head, and pushed it down. The two of them stayed still, nullifying their breathing as Sarafina strained her ears to listen for Simba.

Taka heard shuffling in the grass, undoubtedly Simba. They crouched even lower.

A few seconds passed.

"Aagh!" Cried Simba, as he stumbled onto them. Taka and Sarafina stood up, taken by surprise at the scream of fear. Simba had jumped back, and was breathing hard with his eyes wide.

They stared at him, completely confused.

"F-f-f-found you guys." He stuttered.

.

.

.

.

"You are a very weird cub." Said Sarafina, after a few moments of silence.

"Uh, sure!" Replied Simba, as he stared at Taka. Taka had no clue what Simba was doing.

"In any case, you gotta tag us first!" Exclaimed Sarafina, as she turned around and ran off into the grass, disappearing after a few minutes.

Taka turned back to Simba.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Simba stared at him for a few more seconds, then shook his head from side to side vigorously.

"No, no, nothing's wrong." He replied. Simba raised his paw, and swatted himself with it.

"It doesn't look like nothing's wrong." Said Taka, feeling a bit concerned.

"You can…. _trust_ me." Replied Simba.

"Why did you say trust strangely?" Asked Taka.

"... no reason." Replied Simba, is eyebrow arched.

"There's obviously a reason." Asserted Taka.

"No reason at all." Said Simba.

"Right….. well maybe you can tell me later, how about that?" Asked Taka.

"Sure." Said Simba, rather quickly. He seemed eager to end the conversation.

"Okay then." Taka then jumped away, and followed Sarafina. Simba had abruptly changed his demeanor since they had first talked, and it was starting to bother Taka. Maybe Simba was just one of those strange cubs, who had a strange personality. Who knew?

Anyhow, he had to catch up to Sarafina. They would regroup together.

He bounded over the next hill and looked around. A breeze blew across the grass. What a nice day. As his gaze swept the area, he spotted a few figures a few hills away from them, slowly making their way toward him. He squinted trying to make out who it was.

A few lionesses, for whatever reason. And behind them…

Taka nearly choked in surprise.

Ahadi!

()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 **And our villain makes his first appearance. And his ghastliness will know no bounds.**

 **But hey, I gotta have somebody crushing Taka's spirit!**


	7. Flight and Colors

**Here's a fic for any of you who are interested in such things. And it's going to be about Simba! Yeah, my first fic starring Simba. Kinda strange for me, I know. But you can't not love Simba.**

 **Also, if anybody thinks they have a good idea for a tlk fanfic, be sure to PM the idea, and if I like it, I'll put it on my 'to do' list, and eventually, I'll write it! And if you're just a guest, leave a review on any one of my stories with the idea.**

 **Anyways, be sure to leave a review! And enjoy the fic.**

 **()()())()())()()()()()()())()()())()()()()()()()()))()()()()()()())()())()())()()()()())()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Simba's POV

"Run!" Squealed Taka, as he ran past Simba.

Simba… really had no idea what was going on. In more ways than one.

First off, he really had no clue as to why he was here. Why did Rafiki send him, as a cub, to see his worst enemy, who also happened to be a cub! Where was the logic in that? It didn't seem to present any sort of cure for Simba's current problem. All it did was make him feel confused.

Second off, he did not know why Taka and Sarafina were sprinting away, as fast as they could over the grass. It did not seem playful, in fact it looked as if they were fleeing something. Of course, that very well could have been part of the worst game of tag Simba had ever had the misfortune of playing.

"Come on Simba! We gotta go!" Yelled Sarafina, who stopped for a moment to turn around and yell back at the yellow cub. Simba instinctively began to follow her, but as of yet did not know what was happening.

"What's going on?" He shouted, once he caught up to them.

"Ahadi! My dad, he's near! If he see's us, I'm dead!" Replied Taka, sounding panicky. "I'm not supposed to have friends, and I think you guys count!"

"Where is he?" Panted Simba, as they climbed uo to the apex of a hill.

"To our right." Said Sarafina, flicking her ears in the intended direction.

Simba glanced over there, and saw no hint of any murderous black lion. Of course, Taka had to be exaggerating. No king of Pride Rock had ever been that cruel.

Well, no legitimate king.

In any case, there seemed to be enough reason to worry that Taka was actually worried. Simba found that enough reason to not be worried. If it hurt Taka, what did he care? This cub would only grow up to become his tormentor.

"Okay… uh… let's see….. which way?" Asked Sarafina, looking around frantically.

"Pride Rock! We gotta get back to Pride Rock!" Said Taka, his eyes wide.

"Which way is Pride Rock?" Asked Simba. He didn't see it.

"How should I know?" He squeaked.

"You came from there didn't you? Which way did you come from?" Demanded Simba.

"I…. I….." Taka spun around, scanning the hills with his desperate eyes. "I don't know!"

"This way!" Exclaimed Sarafina, taking charge. She chose a random direction and bounded after it, leaving Simba and Taka little choice but to follow. They raced after her, glancing around for any signs of Pride Rock or Ahadi, whom Taka seemed anxious to avoid.

"Right! Where are we!" Shouted Sarafina, as they reached the top of the hill. The three of them immediately scanned the area, their eyes searching for a landmark.

"I see it!" Exclaimed Taka, jabbing his paw into the air. "There's Pride Rock!"

Simba turned and gasped with relief. At least the gigantic monument he had grown used to seeing was still here, in this screwed up world of bitter enemies as cute cubs.

"Let's get there!" Replied Sarafina. The three of them took off in that direction, when Taka suddenness skidded to a stop.

"He's coming this way!" He squeaked, staring ahead. Simba looked up to see Ahadi on top of one of the other hills, directly in front of them. He was still too far off to see three cubs amongst the grass, but he and his patrol was slowly sauntering nearer.

"Uh…. back the other way?" Suggested Simba.

"No time to lose!" Replied Sarafina, bolting. Simba and Taka glanced back at the black lion, and followed her again. Back over the hill, keeping low if at all they might be spotted. They slid down the other end of the hill, and arrived at an edge.

"The border…." whispered Sarafina.

"No wonder we couldn't see Pride Rock. It was too far away. Why did we come out this far?" Wondered Taka, as he stared out at the barren landscape.

"It's your rendezvous, not mine." Snapped Sarafina.

"Well Ahadi's patrol is coming this way….. right to the border! We'll be seen if we stay here!" Said Taka, turning his head around again.

"We can hide across the border then." Suggested Sarafina.

Simba frowned.

"Sarafina….. let me enlighten you. What do you see across that border?" He asked, gesturing at the wasteland.

"Dusty grey rocks and ravines." She replied.

"Sort of. That is the Elephant Graveyard. And the Election Graveyard is very bad! Don't you see the death and decay that scatters across it!" He said, waving his paws.

Sarafina took another look, her eyes taking in the white bones and the momentous skulls. She shivered, just as Simba knew she would. Nothing good came from death, and the Graveyard was simply a physical manifestation of death. And death….

Spawned hyenas.

"We are not going in there." He said, arching his eyebrow.

"But we can hide there!" Replied Taka.

"We will be killed if we enter death's domain!" Retorted Simba, remembering all too well the one time he forayed into the bones and ravines. He was not eager to repeat the experience. And worst of all, he was a cub again, just like last time. He didn't feel like summoning bad memories.

"But we can hide there! What's to fear with some rocks?" He said.

"And bones! And hyenas!" Yelled Simba, his muzzle drawn up into a snarl.

"Hyenas? Dad keeps the hyenas away!"

"We'd be walking into their home! If that's not suicide, I don't know what is!" Retorted Simba.

"You don't know what hyenas are like." Replied Taka.

"Yes I do! I've met some! They're slobbery, mangy poachers, with the IQ of a slug, the looks of a carcass, and they focus on nothing except for food! They're greedy, stupid beasts. And they would most certainly eat us." Said Simba. Taka arched his eyebrow.

"Are hyenas really that bad?" Asked Sarafina, sitting down.

"Yeah." Simba replied, glad that she at least believed him.

Taka looked dubious. "Why would they eat us?" He asked.

"They're hungry or something. I don't know!" Said Simba, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well whether or not hyenas are all that bad, we've gotta move!" Said Taka. "Ahadi is probably coming this way!"

"So where do we go?" Pondered Sarafina. Simba frowned. What else was near here….. another location he knew and that they could hide in… maybe someplace that had friends they could confide in?

"Rafiki's tree!" Exclaimed Simba, breaking into a grin.

"Whose tree?" Asked Sarafina, confused. Taka quickly answered her.

"Rafiki's! You know, the shaman's!" He said. "I've been there lots of times, it isn't far from here!"

"Right. Now come on! Before-" Simba was cut off by Taka's muffled cry. Ahadi was on top of the hill they had come from, but he wasn't facing them. He had turned around, waiting for the lionesses to catch up. Taka immediately bolted for the nearest rock, Simba and Sarafina impulsively following him.

Taka jumped underneath the rock, squirming into the trench beside the boulder. Simba and Sarafina jumped in beside him, doing their best to squeeze into the space, and stay quiet.

A few minutes later, Ahadi walked by.

They were next to the border, after all. Ahadi was leading some sort of evening patrol, and it seemed he didn't especially enjoy it. Both he and the lionesses seemed bored, stalking through the grass with vigilant yet withdrawn expressions. It was not a very efficient enterprise.

But the manner of patrolling did not especially matter to Simba. What had his attention was the king. Ahadi was a very large lion, bigger even than his father Mufasa had been! His long black mane was as dark as Scar's head been, and his brooding face was a mix of Scar's bored expression and Mufasa's brutish face. He had certainly sired the two brothers.

The king was a very impressive sight. But next to Simba, Taka was quivering, his eyes closed and his ears covered with his paws. Taka was definitely afraid of his father. But the question was, what for? What punishment was waiting to be administered that he did not know about?

Ahadi and his patrol walked by the rock, tracing the border. The three of them were tense, praying they did not bother to sniff the air for scents. None of the lions did.

They walked away.

"Holy crap….. that was…. that was way….. way too close." Panted Taka, sweat gleaming on his fur and his eyes still wide from fear. They squirmed out of the trench, the coast now clear.

"I guess it was." Said Simba, staring after the departed lions.

"He almost had us!" Exclaimed Sarafina, breathing in and out.

"Way too close." Repeated Taka, as he felt himself, as if trying to ascertain he was still alive.

"So what exactly are you afraid he'll do?" Asked Simba, shaking off the fear he had experienced just a moment ago.

"Honestly? I have no idea." Replied Taka. "But I shudder to think of the possibilities."

Simba frowned. Maybe Taka had been exaggerating things all along. Maybe his father wasn't as mean as he made him out to be, and was simply a strict disciplinarian.

"Are we still going to Rafiki's tree?" Asked Sarafina.

"Yeah…. yeah we're still going there. In fact, let's go right now, in case he turns around." Replied Taka, as he trotted off into the grass.

No one was home.

They were in Rafiki's magnificent tree, having scrabbled up the bark with their claws dug in every step of the way. The trunk of the tree was huge, offering many notches into which their small paws could hang onto.

When they reached the center, they looked around, but the Shaman was nowhere to be seen.

"Ya know, he's got a lotta stuff in some of these coves." Said Taka, as he pulled aside some leaves to reveal jars of multicolored liquids in them. Simba couldn't make heads or tails of what it was used for, but when Sarafina dipped her paw into the pink, her paw came out pink.

"This is such a strange color. I've never really seen it before." Said Sarafina, examining her paw with the dripping substance on it.

"I think it's called pink." Replied Simba, examining in.

"Well, I think it's more of a male color. How about you take blue instead?" Suggested Taka.

"Sure. I like blue." Replied Sarafina, wiping her paw on the ground.

As Sarafina and Taka discussed colors, Simba wandered off. Rafiki's tree really was extensive, he had never had a chance to explore it before. He jumped from branch to branch, checking out every nook and cranny that could be checked.

He climbed through some leaves, and suddenly found himself in a very familiar cove.

Simba saw two very familiar paintings, one of his father Mufasa and one of the orange cub. He padded up to the paintings, and set his paw back on the orange cub. This time, nothing happened.

At this point, Simba was rather sure of who the orange cub was. There were no claw marks over it, and Mufasa's had no mane yet. Simba supposed neither had grown up enough for manes.

But if the orange cub was supposed to be Taka, and Taka was Scar, why didn't it have a mane as a sign of growing up?

As Simba stared at the painting, he had a sneaking suspicion he would stay in the past until he found out what exactly the reason was.

Which was just….. _great_.

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()

 **There yall go! Leave a review if you please!**

Sent from my iPad


	8. Uru and Ahadi

**Here's a fic for any of you who are interested in such things. And it's going to be about Simba! Yeah, my first fic starring Simba. Kinda strange for me, I know. But you can't not love Simba.** **  
**  
 **Also, if anybody thinks they have a good idea for a tlk fanfic, be sure to PM the idea, and if I like it, I'll put it on my 'to do' list, and eventually, I'll write it! And if you're just a guest, leave a review on any one of my stories with the idea.** ****

 **Anyways, be sure to leave a review! And enjoy the fic.** **  
**

()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()(())()()  
Simba's POV

"Mom! Hey mom!" Called Taka, as he ran alongside Pride Rock.

They had left Rafiki's tree, having plundered the full collection of the jars of colors. Sarafina's paw were black, blue, red, pink, yellow, and orange, having dipped all four into different colors. She looked a little ridiculous, especially since the paint had dried, and she couldn't wipe them off.

They were hoping water would get it off, or Sarafina would be a walking rainbow for a few weeks.

Currently, they were going to find Uru, Taka's mother. Taka had assured them she would want to see his brand new friends, and he was bounding towards her den. He said that Uru had a den next to Pride Rock, where she liked to nap by herself. Simba and Sarafina were following him, with Simba listening to Sarafina complain.

"Yech! These darn colors won't come off!" She whined.

"I'm sure they're washable." Replied Simba, rolling his eyes.

"But what if they're not?" She said.

"Well, it's your fault then, you tried all the paints." He retorted.

"I didn't know they could be _permanent_!" She complained, sticking her tongue out.

"They aren't permanent!" Snapped Simba.

"But they could be!"

"They're not!

"But they could be!"

 _"_ _They're not!"_

"But they could be!"

"Geez Sarafina, listen to me!" Shouted Simba, exasperated. He had never known that Sarafina had been so whiny as a cub, it was rather off putting considering he was used to Sarafina being a wise, older lioness. An advisor, really.

"I am listening to you!" Replied Sarafina, glaring at him. "I'm just trying to brace myself for the worst!"

"That's awfully pessimistic."

"Yeah? Well… uh….."

"Exactly." He said, hoping that this ended the conversation. He turned back to Taka, who was still bounding across the grass. Taka turned a corner around a rock, and they arrived at a den.

"Mom! Mom, are you in there?" Called Taka, as he trotted into the cave with Simba and Sarafina on his heels.

"Taka? Is that you?" Came another voice. Simba's eyes began to adjust to the sudden darkness, and he saw a lioness pick her head up off the floor. They must have just woken her up.

The lioness was orange, her fur the same color as Taka's. She wasn't especially large, certainly no bigger than Nala had been once she had grown up. No defining characteristics immediately struck Simba, except the stripe on top of her head. To Simba's discomfort, it looked exactly like the stripe Zira had on her own head.

"Hey mommy!" Exclaimed Taka, smiling widely as he sat down.

"Hello little one."Replied Uru, smiling back. Then, she noticed Simba and Sarafina, standing rather awkwardly behind him. She gave a small gasp, and Simba saw a little wave of relief flash across her face. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them back up. "And who might you be?" She asked, looking at Simba.

"I'm Simba." He said, standing a little straighter.

"Hi queen Uru!" Said Sarafina, waving a purple paw in the air as greeting.

"Hello to you too Sarafina." Replied Uru, smiling happily. "Taka, are these your friends?"

"Yeah mommy, these are my friends! I made friends!" Said Taka. Uru brightened.

"Well that's perfect! Little one, that's really, really good!" She said, congratulating Taka happily.

"I played with them! We played tag!" Added Taka, buoyed by his mother's approval.

"Did you really?" Asked Uru, smiling warmly.

"Yup! Sarafina showed me how!"

At this point, Sarafina took her que to step up next to Taka. She cleared her throat quickly.

"I told Taka all about tag, and how to play it! Now he knows the best game in the world!" She announced, puffing herself up proudly.

"That's really sweet of you Sarafina. Thank you for teaching him, I'm sure he appreciated it." Replied Uru, as she stood up.

"I did!" Agreed Taka.

"But how about you… Simba, is it?" I've never seen you before, where do you come from, how did you meet Taka?" Asked Uru. Simba frowned. He hadn't a clue for any sort of backstory or explanation to his presence, or his lack of parents. What had he told Taka? Uh,...

"I come from around the Southern Prides." He said, trying to smile naturally.

"The Southern Prides? Have you a family?" Asked Uru.

"No. I don't know who my parents are, and I don't think I ever will either." Replied Simba, his mind racing for any others answers he might need.

"You're awfully young. But you'll be welcome here in the Pridelands, I'll make sure of that." Said Uru, nodding. "How did you meet Taka?"

"I found him!" Quipped the orange cub. "He was wandering by himself, and I went up and talked to him!"

"Yeah Queen Uru, Taka is a nice cub. I'm sure we'll be…. good friends."

"Well This is great! Taka, you have two friends now!" Said Uru, rubbing the top of Taka's head with her paw.

"It's nice." He replied, smiling as she removed her paw.

"It is indeed." Said Uru. She grinned, the queen unable to contain herself as she gave a little chuckle. "So are you going to play with them?"

"Yeah! Hey guys, can we play something!" Asked Taka, as he spun around, filled with energy.

"Sure. How about hide and seek?" Suggested Sarafina. Taka paused.

"What's hide and seek?"

"What's and and- geez oh pete Taka! How do you not know what hide and seek is?" Demanded Sarafina.

"Well… I just…. don't?"

"That's a crappy reason! Come on, we're going to show you!" Sarafina grabbed Taka, and pulled him outside. Taka pranced after her, grinning. Simba watched them, not moving.

"Why aren't you going with them, Simba?" Asked Uru, padding up to him. Simba turned to look up at her.

"Uh…. yeah. Just a moment." He replied, as he watched Sarafina pounce onto Taka in a demonstration. Uru stood behind him in silence.

"I suppose I should say thank you." She said, after a moment.

"For what?" Asked Simba, turning to look up at her.

"Well…. for being his friend. Did Taka tell you anything about himself?"

"A little…. His brother's name is Mufasa, and Ahadi is the king."

"Ahadi's the problem." Snorted Uru, as she examined her claws. "You know, when Mufasa and Taka were born, he immediately disliked Taka. I don't know why. But when he entered the den, I was so happy, filled with joy that we now had two male cubs, two children we could raise to be… well… _kings_. But Ahadi didn't like that." Whispered Uru.  
I

"Wha-... what happened?" Asked Simba, his eyebrow arched.

"Well…. when he saw the two cubs…. when he saw they were both _male_ , he must have made a split second decision, one I'll damn him for until the day he dies. Two males can cause upheaval in a kingdom, it can cause strife over the successor. I'd thought of it, and I'd figured if we raised them right, there would be no problem. But Ahadi didn't think that way. He saw two cubs, and in that moment he picked out his favorite. As luck would have it, Mufasa was bigger, Taka was the runt of the litter." Uru was scowling, and Simba noticed she had extended her claws as she had been speaking. He was enraptured by the story though, it was not one he had ever been told.

"Ahadi raised his paw up to strike my little one. I saw what he was about to do, he was about to kill Taka! I reached out and out my paw over my littlest, to try to snatch him away before the paw came down, but I was too late. Ahadi's paw hit my own, but I'd managed to blunt the force of the impact. Instead of crushing him to death, it only broke a few of his ribs. It gave me quite a scare, hearing his fragile bones breaks….. but he hadn't died. When Ahadi realized I wasn't going to let my littlest one die, he growled, and said that his name would be Taka, or trash. He'd said that Taka would never inherit the throne, that he was no son of his." Uru grimaced.

"Rafiki took Taka, and saved him. He did whatever shamans did, but Taka didn't die. And now he's healthy, as a young cub should be. But…. Ahadi doesn't let him have any friends. He hates my little one so much, and all that hate is directed on an innocent cub. Taka didn't do anything wrong, he was just born. But Ahadi is determined to never let him be happy, it seems. But now he finally has friends…. could you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Erm….. sure?" Said Simba, still absorbing the story. Ahadi had tried to kill Taka? What sort of king was that? That sounded like something Scar would do, not the wise king he had been told Ahadi had been.

"Do try to play with him, and often. I saw the look on your face, you're only here because you pitied him, isn't that right?"

"Well….. sort off…." Simba rubbed the back of his neck. He was here because Rafiki sent him here, and Taka was probably the reason. He was going to stick with him, until he solved why he was here.

"You'll be welcome here at Pride Rock, if you truly do not have family. But please, promise me you will play with my little one, and help him. He needs help, he's grown up without anyone except for his brother and I. I'm hardly a good playmate, and Mufasa is always with Ahadi or the other cubs. So…. could you promise to help him?" Asked Uru.

Simba looked into Uru's eyes. Taka….. Taka wasn't Scar, he was sure of that. Taka was a poor cub who needed friendship. He couldn't say no. Taka wasn't Scar. Not yet, anyways.

"Sure…."

"Thank you Simba. Taka will certainly appreciate it."

The two of them turned back to Taka and Sarafina, who were now chasing eachother around one of the rocks outside.

"Well… I'm going to go play with them…. I guess." Said Simba, getting up.

"Go have fun." Said Uru, as she flicked her ears. She set her head down, smiling, content to watch her youngest play with his newfound friends. Simba couldn't help but smile as well. Uru, at least, was nice.

"Hey guys! I'm coming!" He called, as he bounded out of the cave.

Taka's POV

"Hey Muffy! Muffy!" Called Taka, as he raced to catch up to his brother. The sun was now almost set, a shadow blanketing the Pridelands as night arrived. He had just had the best day ever! He had made friends, and he had played with them!

"What is it?" Asked Mufasa, as he turned around to address his brother. They were on Pride Rock, next to the main den. Mufasa was his older brother, and perhaps a whole head taller than him, despite the fact Taka had only been born a few seconds after him.

He liked his brother, although he wasn't around too often. He usually only had a chance to talk to him at night, after Ahadi had fallen asleep. But when they did talk it was rather nice, there was nothing the two of them didn't know about each other.

"Hi Muffy!" Exclaimed Taka, slowing down. "You'll never guess what I did today!"

"What? What did you find?" Asked Mufasa, leaning in.

"I didn't find anything… I made something!"

"Whaddya make?"

"Well…. two friends! I made two friends!" Exclaimed Taka gleefully. Mufasa's eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked, grinning.

"Yeah! I played with Sarafina today, and another lion cub!"

"Sarafina, huh? Nice job there." Chuckled Mufasa. "Who's the other lion cub?"

"His name is Simba, and he wandered into the Pridelands. I found him, and now he's my friend!"

"Really? Where is he?"

"He said he would sleep in the grass, I said goodnight to him a few minutes ago. But he's very fun, he knows how to play all sorts of games!" Said Taka.

The brothers entered the den, and Taka looked around. Ahadi was already inside, scowling as he normally did. Uru was next to him, eyeing him suspiciously. Mufasa pranced in, and sat down to go to sleep next to the king. Swallowing, Taka entered, hoping Ahadi wouldn't reprimand him for anything.

"You're late." Growled Ahadi.

"What? But Muffy came in the same time I did!"

"Quiet! I expect to see you here earlier tomorrow night, got it?" Snapped the king. Taka looked down at his paws in shame.

"Yes daddy. I'll be here earlier tomorrow." He replied.

"Good. Now go to sleep." He growled, setting his head onto the floor.

Taka sighed. Most evenings went like this. He supposed he was lucky Ahadi wrapped up his grump outburst quickly enough. He trotted over to his mother, who was glaring at the King.

"Hey mommy." He whispered, sitting down between her paws.

"Goodnight little one." She whispered back, smiling warmly.

Taka smiled.

He closed his eyes.

.

.

.

.

He opened them back up, glancing around.

He was on top of a cloud, looking out across the Pridelands and all the Savannah. He gasped in surprise, his eyes widening his wonder as he took in the landscape. He felt the soft, puffy cloud beneath his paws, and he jumped up and down for a few moments enjoying the fuzziness.

He was dreaming!

He loved dreams, they were one of his great escapes from Ahadi's strict glare. Here, he could do whatever he wanted, however he wanted, no matter what! Here, he was free! Until he woke up, anyways. That was the main problem, really, when it came to dreams.

"Yipeeee!" He shouted, enjoying the warm sunshine.

"Hello there." Came a sly voice from behind him. Taka turned around, confused. There was never anybody else in his dreams, who was this?

There was a lion behind him. He had a brilliant red mane, and was as large as Ahadi had been. He was padding up to him, a little smile on his muzzle

"Wh-who are you?" Stuttered Taka.

"Who am I?" He asked, sitting down next to him. "Well little one…. my name's Uraziel."

He unsheathed his claws.

 **Trouble dead ahead!**

 **Leave a review please, if you feel like your kind heart would allow it! And excuse any grammatical errors, I was up late writing this.**


	9. Sleep and Bones

Here's **a fic for any of you who are interested in such things. And it's going to be about Simba! Yeah, my first fic starring Simba. Kinda strange for me, I know. But you can't not love Simba.**

 **Also, if anybody thinks they have a good idea for a tlk fanfic, be sure to PM the idea, and if I like it, I'll put it on my 'to do' list, and eventually, I'll write it! And if you're just a guest, leave a review on any one of my stories with the idea.**

 **Anyways, be sure to leave a review! And enjoy the fic.**

()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()(())()()

Uru's POV

Uru was sound asleep, smiling even through her dreamless sleep. She had gone to bed in a good mood, elation coursing through her because of her success that day. She had finally gotten Taka, her little one, some friends of his own! And not just one, but two!

A lion cub needed friends in order to grow and develop as he should. Mufasa already had tons of friends, Uru thought he perhaps had too many. But that was only good, nothing bad would come of it. But her littlest one hadn't had any playmates, not for the longest time. Uru knew he was still too young to know the difference without it being presented to him, but Taka was a very lonely cub.

A very lonely cub indeed.

But that wouldn't be a problem anymore, not now. Maybe Sarafina wouldn't be able to play with Taka all the time, but that other cub, Simba, had said he was free all day. Uru had thought that Simba held himself rather maturely for such a young cub, but he would be a good influence on Taka. Simba had said he would be able to hang around Taka all day in fact, he had insisted on it. Uru was glad Taka had made such a friend so quickly.

Suddenly, her littlest one let out a gasp, and lurched upwards as he woke up. Uru opened her eyes, awoken by the noise. She looked down at Taka between her paws and heard him breathing hard, his eyes wide. She frowned.

"What's wrong little one?" She asked, shaking herself awake. Taka looked up at her, his eyes big and afraid.

"Uh…..Hey mommy." He said, hugging his paws around her leg.

"Taka…. what's wrong?" She asked again, concerned for her cub.

"I had a bad dream." He replied, getting as close as he could to his mother's chest.

"A bad dream? Little one… dreams aren't real. You're safe with me." She said, smiling comfortingly.

"But that one….. that one seemed so real." He whined pitifully, as Uru tucked him up against herself.

"Well…. what was it about?" She asked, licking him on the head.

"There was a mean lion."

"A mean lion?" She asked, beckoning him to go as she kept grooming him.

"Yeah… I was on a cloud, above the Pridelands. It looked very cool, I've never seen the Pridelands like that before. And then, with me on the cloud, there was a big lion with a red mane. And…. he told me things. Things I didn't like." Said Taka.

"What did he tell you?" Asked Uru, frowning.

Taka didn't say anything, staying silent.

"Taka, what did he tell you?" She pressed gently.

"That…. that I was worthless." He replied, his voice dropping. Uru hugged her cub tightly.

"Little one… Nightmares happen every once in awhile. You ought not to listen to them, they only come to do bad things. You aren't worthless, you're my little one. You're worth more than anything in the Pridelands to me."

"Really?" Asked Taka, looking up at his mother.

"Yes. You are worth a lot, remember that." She nuzzled him, purring.

"I… I will." He said, smiling.

"There. Now goodnight, my little Taka."

"Goodnight mommy." He said, as Uru hugged him against her chest. She closed her eyes, and set her head next to his, comforting him. After a few short minutes, Uru heard Taka's breathing steady, and saw the little rise and fall of his chest. He was asleep again, hopefully for the rest of the night.

Uru smiled. She would never let her littlest one come to harm.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()())()()())()(()()())()()()())()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()())()()

Months later…

Simba's POV

"Hey! That hurt!"

"It's your fault you didn't duck!" Replied Simba in a sing-songy voice, prancing around Taka.

"I think it's your fault you swung at me in the first place!" Retorted Taka, a paw over his muzzle. "I think it bruised."

"Come on Taka, don't be a wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp, it hurt!"

"I'd say you are a wimp." Jibed Simba, sitting down in front of him.

"I'm not a wimp!"

"Oh yeah? Why not?" Asked Simba, grinning widely.

"Well…. because I said it hurt!" Sputtered Taka.

Simba and Taka were sparring, something Simba reigned supreme in. Simba was simply stronger, and had years more experience that four month old Taka. Although, Taka's attacks were so weak, Simba suspected that even without his expertise in fighting he could have wiped the grass with him anyways.

Taka was just a weak cub, that was all. It felt like there was absolutely no muscle on him, he could hardly push Simba around at all if Simba was resisting him. And on top of that, he got hurt easily, as Simba had bruised him just now.

"You gotta shake these things off. Otherwise you'll never be able to beat me." Advised Simba.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm never going to be able to beat you." Muttered Taka, rubbing his bruise.

"You don't know that. You have to keep trying."

"Phooey on trying! I can't beat you, that's all!" Growled Taka.

"Sure, you know you never will if you keep telling yourself that." Replied Simba.

"That's not the point!" Shouted Taka, turning around.

"So what is the point then?" Asked Simba, confused.

"That…. uh…. that I can't beat you!"

"Just don't give up!" Said Simba cheerfully. Taka frowned.

"I….. all right."

"Wanna go again?" Asked Simba as he grinned, wagging his butt in a pouncing stance.

"No." he replied curtly. "I'd fight you only to lose again."

"Suit yourself!" Said Simba.

"I mean, come on, let's go do something other than fighting! Can't we explore someplace? Like those caves we found by the eastern border, or that grove of trees we think contains a nest of blue birds." He suggested.

"Well, all those places are by the border, and you know we really aren't supposed to go there." Replied Simba.

"Yeah, according to my dad! But when do we ever listen to him?"

"I guess we don't."

"Exactly! Come on, let's go explore!" Whined Taka.

"Uh,,.. maybe we could do that with Sarafina?" Suggested Simba, who really didn't want to go exploring. He'd already been everywhere in the Pridelands, exploring was incredibly boring if he wasn't exploring anything new.

"You know Sarafina hardly ever plays with us! Like…. she only comes out here twice a month. I get the feeling she only does that because she pities me." He said. Simba frowned. Taka had hit the mark with that sentence.

"Sarafina doesn't pity you! What's there to pity about you?" He said, trying to smile naturally.

"How about my complete lack of friends and social skills?" Said Taka sarcastically, but he looked disgruntled.

"I'm your friend." Replied Simba. Taka sighed.

"You're my only friend. Muffy counts, but I only see him before we go to sleep. I mean, I love him, but….. I wish I could play with him." Taka rubbed the back of his neck, where a scruffy mane was beginning to form.

"It's okay."

"Yeah…. thanks for sticking with me." Said Taka, looking downcast.

"You're welcome."

"Phoooooooo." Sighed Taka, flopping down onto his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Asked Simba, sitting down.

"Well…. I'm just pitiful, I guess. I wish…. I wish I wasn't." He said, as he pawed at the grass.

"Come on Taka, you aren't pitiful. But you will be, if you keep telling yourself that." Said Simba, standing back up.

"What do you mean?" Asked Taka, looking up.

"You know what I mean. You aren't pitiful, but you'll make yourself sorrowful if you act like some wet sandwich. Just be upbeat! Uru loves you, Mufasa loves you, Sarafina plays with you, I play with you, you're healthy and…. uhh… it's not raining right now….. er… the sun's out…" Simba had very suddenly ran out of good things to say about Taka's situation, and saying it out loud surprised him. Surely Taka had other blessings to speak of…..

"Well, I guess you're right about those things." Conceded Taka.

"Yeah! I am right, aren't I?" Said Simba, puffing his chest up.

"Still….. can't we go exploring? That's something I'm good at." Pressed Taka, looking hopeful. Simba sighed. So this was the price to pay for cheering Taka up. Of course, cheering a downcast cub up was always a good thing, he just didn't want to go exploring today, a nap sounded one heck of alot more like his cup of tea. Well, whatever tea was. He had heard the expression from a flock of birds who said they came from far away.

He'd been here, in what he assumed was the past or some version of it, for two or three months. He and Taka were no longer little cubs, but rather about halfway to becoming adolescents, they both now sported small scruffy manes. Simba's was already bigger than Taka's, but if Scar's mane was any indication, it was going to stay that way. Provided Scar was in fact Taka.

Simba didn't want to say he was sure of anything yet. Taka still felt….. absolutely nothing like Scar. So where did the evil lion come into the equation?

He supposed that was why Rafiki had sent him here, to find out where exactly Scar had come from. He guessed that was how he was supposed to cure his fear of Scar, by understanding his enemy, and perhaps through that he would see Scar was not something to be afraid of, at least certainly not years after his death.

"Well? Can we go exploring?" Repeated Taka, since Simba hadn't replied, being lost in thought.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, sure. Let's go exploring." He said.

"Yes!" Said Taka, pumping his paw in celebration. "Let's go!" He turned around and began to trot through the grass, Simba right behind him.

"So where are we going?" Asked Simba, walking beside him.

"The border! I don't know, someplace new we can explore, and look around." He replied, his eyes filled with his trademark optimism. Simba supposed you could never keep Taka sad for too long, he seemed to have an unrealistic viewpoint on his life for his disposition.

"Sweet. I…. Let's just not actually cross it, all right?" Checked Simba.

"No problem." Replied Taka, shrugging. The two walked on.

The sun was high in the sky and a breeze blew through the soft grass between their paws. It was the early afternoon, the soft sunshine of the morning was long gone and the herds were resting. There was hardly a cloud in the sky, at least above the fertile Pridelands.

Walking to the border usually took a little while, about an hour. The Pridelands were pretty big after all, large enough to support all kinds of creatures. Nonetheless, it was the lion's duty to maintain the Circle of Life, and to keep things in balance. Herds usually came through the Pridelands many many times, because there was only one species of predator here, and that predator did not take anymore than its fair share.

Which was the problem with the hyenas.

Hyenas. Talk about a reviled and disgusting creature. Every time Simba had seen one, they were usually trying to tear his throat out, or else kill him in another fashion. Too stupid for anything complicated or difficult, the hyenas spent their time in the Graveyard, poaching off the lion's territory.

Evil, vile creatures that deserved to rot in the Graveyard. When Scar had let them in, they were gluttons, destroying everything in the Pridelands and making one heck of a mess for Simba to clean up. Really, he had no problem with exiling them again, and he was sure Mohatu had food reason for exiling them the first time.

On top of it all, they were stupid animals. Always giggling or laughing at one moronic thing or another. Simba wasn't sure how their species had survived this long, without dying out simply because of some foolish blunder.

"Well, here it is!" Said Taka, coming to a stop. Simba shook himself out of his hateful, and perfectly justified, reverie.

"Well, this is the border all right. We're at the Elephant Graveyard." Whispered Simba, as he looked out at the dark, cloud covered and lonely bones. There was something innately creepy about the giant skulls, how they stared without intellect across the scarred and shadowy landscape.

Plus, hyenas lived in some of them.

"Where are we exploring then?" Asked Simba, tearing his gaze away from the creepy skulls.

"In there." Said Taka, pointing his paw into the Graveyard.

"What! No!" Shouted Simba, aghast. "We aren't going in there, it's dangerous!"

"You don't know that." Said Taka, a big grin on his face.

"Yes I do! Hyenas live in there! And hyenas are dangerous!" He replied.

"Well, I've come here a lot. And I've never seen a _single_ hyena here, not even in the skulls. And I think it's an interesting place to explore, just look at all the bones we could climb through! Come on Simba, I'll bet there aren't even hyenas there anymore. I'll bet they all ran off!"

"Ahadi seems to think there's hyenas in there, he says he has to run the poachers off constantly!" Retorted Simba.

"But I've never seen one. I think my dad is just full of it." Said Taka, as he trotted towards the border.

"No! Taka, we aren't going in there!" Yelled Simba angrily, sliding in front of him to bring Taka to a halt.

"Why not!" He demanded.

"Because! I said it was dangerous!"

"Well I don't think it is! I want to explore, all right? We don't do anything other than spar all day, I'm tired of getting beat up by you! And I don't have any other friends to play with, I'm going to to something by myself!" Yelled Taka.

Simba stepped back.

"I don't play with you just to beat you up." He said, surprised.

"Well, maybe not, but that's all it amounts to." He retorted.

"I…. uh…. Taka, I'm sorry about that, but….. we just can't go into the Graveyard." Said Simba. Taka huffed.

"Well, I'm going. Whether you want me to… or not!" Taka suddenly lunged to the side, and sprinted across the border, his claws digging into the dirt. Simba spun around and gave chase, his legs pumping to catch up on Taka's lead.

Taka slid down the ravine that lead into the shadows, and glancing back to see Simba jump down at him. Lunging to the side, Taka made Simba miss his pounce and hit the stones beneath him. Shaking himself off, Simba got back up, running after the orange cub.

Taka jumped over a white tusk, barely clearing the bone. Simba managed the leap much more easily, his front legs aching from his fall. Landing on the other side, Simba growled and pounced onto Taka, who had landed awkwardly.

The two rolled over another ridge, falling down the other side. Tumbling roughly on the hard rocks, Simba felt the ground beneath him suddenly disappear, and there was nothing beneath him but air.

With a thud, the yellow and orange lions landed on their backs. With a groan, Simba got up, feeling bruises all over himself from the tumble. Taka moaned, and rolled over, not moving.

"You all right?" Coughed Simba, examining his sore elbows.

"Why'd you pounce on me?" Asked Taka, still lying on the ground.

"Because I can't let you go someplace dangerous, I explained this." Replied Simba.

"No, why did you have to pounce on me to stop me?" He demanded, shaking himself off. Simba rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Uh…. instincts." He replied lamely.

"Well phooey on instincts. I prefer to think things through before doing them." Huffed Taka. "Now we're all bruised and stuff."

"Sorry." Said Simba.

"Yeah….. well, I forgive you. Because you're my friend." Said Taka, managing to crack a smile.

"What are friends for?" Replied Simba, trying not to look like a jerk.

"They aren't for bowling friends over a cliff into a hole." Said Taka, grinning.

"Well, like I said….. sorry."

"No problem, we've gotta get out of this hole. But you owe me one." Said Taka, surveying his surroundings.

"Oh, right… this hole." Sputtered Simba, looking around.

They had somehow managed to fall into a pit, and it looked like a deep one. The dark clouds above seemed much farther away than just moments before. And the worst part was the sides, they looked rather sheer, almost slippery in fact. They had to be at least ten feet down, much, much too far down to jump.

"Uh oh…" Said Taka, his eyes widening.

"Uhh…"

"We're stuck."

"Stuck? Wha….. we can't be stuck." Said Simba, putting his paw on the stone. It was smooth, there were no pawgrips or anyplace to stick his paws.

"We're stuck." Repeated Taka, coming to the same conclusion with the stone.

"Shit!" Exclaimed Simba, turning his head around and around to find anything they could climb…

"Say, did you guys say stuck?" Came a small voice from above. Simba looked up to see a grey face staring down at them, one with black dots on its back….

Hyena.

()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()())()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()(()()))()())()()()

 **Finally the hyenas. Like my favorite Characters of allllll time. Anyhow, leave a review if you have the time. Or because you're a kind person, I don't know. Guest reviews work fine too.**

 **Well, I'll see ya'll in a week!**


	10. Resue and Defects

**Here's a fic for any of you who are interested in such things. And it's going to be about Simba! Yeah, my first fic starring Simba. Kinda strange for me, I know. But you can't not love Simba.**

 **Also, if anybody thinks they have a good idea for a tlk fanfic, be sure to PM the idea, and if I like it, I'll put it on my 'to do' list, and eventually, I'll write it! And if you're just a guest, leave a review on any one of my stories with the idea.**

 **Anyways, be sure to leave a review! And enjoy the fic.**

()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()(())()()

Simba's POV

"Did you guys say you were stuck?" Asked the hyena, leaning over the hole. It had a wide grin on its face, as if it found their situation amusing!

"No!" Said Simba quickly, glaring at it.

"I don't know, I saw you guys panicking. It looks to me like you two are stuck!" It jibed.

"We aren't stuck!" Retorted Simba. "We're just…. uh…. figuring our way out of here!"

"Yuh- yeah!" Stuttered Taka.

"Sure about that?" Asked the hyena, grinning as its tail waged behind it.

"Yes." Said Simba flatly.

"Sure, sure. Well, have fun! I'll just sit here and watch then." It said, smiling, clearly amused. Simba growled and turned back to the hole, looking around for another time. This second sweep turned up no results, the hole looked just as unclimbable and sheer as ever.

"Uhhh…. what do we do then?" Asked Taka, whispering as he glanced up at the hyena nervously.

"I don't know, just let me think." Muttered Simba, also casting a quick peek at their unwanted spectator.

"What if we really are stuck?" Whispered Taka, anxious.

"I don't know! And come on, I thought you were the smart one! Think of something, but do it quietly!" Said Simba.

Taka backed away a few steps, and turned around, still nervous.

"I didn't think there were actually hyenas here." He said softly.

"Well, there are. Like I _told_ you." Simba replied.

"But…. what if there's more of them than just the one?" He wondered. "I mean…. what if they…. _eat_ us?" He whispered fearfully.

"They won't eat us. I know that because they haven't already. And I think there's only just one, otherwise we'd hear the others laughing in the background." Muttered Simba.

"I've never met a hyena before….. that one up there sounds mean." Taka said, as Simba continued feeling the walls for a clawhold. He glanced up, seeing the hyena grinning down at them, finding their situation a source of quiet amusement. It didn't move, but only stared at them like some sort of vulture.

"Oh believe me, they're all mean." Simba replied.

"Okay….." Said Taka, turning back to the task.

They circled the interior of their little hole, searching for something, anything they could use to climb up. Minutes slowly, ever so slowly, began to stretch, combining into long, increasingly desperate hours. The sun sank ever lower into the sky, wreathing their hole in shadow, even darker ones than the eternal shadow over the Graveyard.

And through it all the hyena stared at them, unmoving in its vigil, never losing its smile.

Simba hated that creepy grin.

"It's…. it's no use!" Whined Taka, lying down on his back. Simba glared at him, his nerves nearly frayed. They had been here for hours, and there seemed to be no way out, none at all. There were no rocks to be piled, to cracks to seize hold off.

"We'll find a way out!" Barked Simba, sheathing and unsheathing his claws stressful.

"But….. we haven't yet, and it's been hours. There's nothing to get us out!" Exclaimed Taka, frowning anxiously. Just then, the hyena broke its silence.

"There's me." It said shortly, smiling. Simba grimaced.

"You don't count."

"And why not?" It asked, smiling.

"Well…. you're a hyena."

"And why would that be a problem?"

"We can't trust you." Snarled Simba.

"You can't- trust me? Well, I _say_ , I'm rightfully ashamed. You can't trust me, even though you know nothing about me? Truly, it must be my unlawful charisma, perpetrating an air of untrustworthiness."

Simba frowned at the sarcasm, he didn't appreciate being mocked.

"You're right, we can't trust you. Especially if you're going to sit there and harass us all day." Replied Simba. The hyena grinned.

"But that's exactly what I'm going to do! From where I'm standing, you have to options. Option number one. You accept my help and I get you two out of there, and then everyone's happy. Option number two. You don't accept my help, and you stay stuck down there, with no food, and no water. You'll be dead within a week, and I'll be here watching you two as you slowly die. Then, once you're dead, I go down there myself and have a feast! I've never tasted lion before, but there's a first time for everything! And I'll get back out of the whole the same way I'd help you two out, but so far you seem too boneheaded to accept my help. So, what will it be? Will I get a feast, or will you accept my help?" Stated the hyena.

Simba growled, looking down at his paws. Unfortunately, that looked like their only options, and it looked rather….. grim.

"Let's accept its help! I don't want to be eaten!" Whispered Taka.

"Well…. well….. all right." Muttered Simba. He turned up to the hyena, grimacing. "All right! All right, help us get out!" He shouted.

"Took you long enough." It replied, backing away. Simba watched it go, his eyebrow raised.

They waited a few minutes in silence, casting worried glances at each other. Where did the hyena go? Another few minutes past, and they heard grunting coming from somewhere above them. Then, they heard a crashing noise, the sound of things smashing into another

There was a bang, making them jump in fright. A cloud of dust swooshed over the mouth of the hole, and a pile of bones clattered in with the dust. A shadow descended over them, and Simba and Taka crouched down with their paws over their heads. A loud boom nearly shattered their eardrums, and then everything became silent.

"There you guys go. Now climb on out!" Shouted the hyena. Simba opened his eyes to see bones all around him and Taka, and a gigantic rib cage stood propped up in their hole. Simba whistled in amazement, how had the hyena gotten such a massive arrangement of bones into here? Well, it didn't matter. Now they had their way out.

"Yes!" Gasped Taka, jumping up onto the ribs like rungs on a ladder. Paw over paw, they dug their claws into the bone and scrabbled up to the surface. Heaving with effort, Simba jumped off the shaky arrangement and out of the prison.

"There, you see? I told you you could trust me." Said the hyena, who sat on rock next to them. For the first time, Simba got a clear view of their rescuer. Like all spotted hyenas, it had black dots on its sides and a hunched back. Black paws and yellow eyes and a small black mane of sorts on the spine. And….

It was a pup!

"You're- you're just a pup!" Stuttered Simba, as he and Taka faced the tiny hyena.

"So what if I am?" It asked, smirking. "Didn't expect someone as small as me to be able to help you?"

"Well, no I guess not…. but at least you aren't a threat. And…. you're really skinny."

It was true. Simba could see the pup's ribs poking out of it's skin, like it hadn't seen a meal in weeks. Simba had never seen such a hungry creature, but it certainly didn't act like it was starving.

"What's your name?" Chimed Taka.

"My name is Shenzi. I'm a female, which means I'm infinitely superior to you males." She said with a sly grin.

"Yeah, phooey. That just applies to male hyenas."

"I don't know, I wasn't the one that got myself stuck in a hole." She retorted.

"That was a mistake." Replied Simba brusquely.

"A pretty bad mistake, I'd say." She glared.

"Hey, hey! She helped us, I think she's a nice hyena." Interrupted Taka, sitting down next to Shenzi.

"Taka! She's a hyena, we can't trust her!" Hissed Simba.

"She helped us just now, I think we can trust her."

"Yeah fuzzball. I helped you just now, I'd say I'm pretty trustworthy." Said the hyena, grinning.

"What she said." Added Taka. Simba snorted, not believing his eyes. Taka was getting friendly with a slimy hyena?

"Well, she isn't, and neither are any others of her species. That's just how hyenas are, a bunch of stupid morons who look out for themselves and no one else."

Shenzi raised her eyebrow, her jaw agape in an upset expression. She drew herself up, which was not impressive at all, given her small stature.

"That's not true." She said.

"Yes. It. Is." Replied Simba.

"No it isn't."

"I'd say it is." Scoffed Simba.

"That's not true, and I can prove it to you!" She shouted, stamping her paw.

"What proof could a hyena offer in its defense? You're all a bunch of filthy, slavering creatures, who probably bathe in their own shit!" Snarled Simba.

"Well how about I show you then?" Challenged Shenzi, her muzzle caught in a growl.

"I'd like to see you try." Retorted Simba.

"Fine!" She shouted, jumping off the rock. Shuffling her feet, she began to walk away from them, facing the interior of the Graveyard. Taka glanced at Simba, then at Shenzi, and then trotted up to the hyena.

"So are we going to see more hyenas?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm going to show you how we _really_ live, not your buddy's perverse views." She muttered.

"Come on Simba, we're going to see more hyenas!" Called Taka as he smiled. Grumbling, Simba ran to catch up to the duo.

"So where are we going?" He asked Shenzi.

"We're going to see my den, and the other pups. Then you'll see, and correct your stupid ignorance." She said, grinning confidently.

"We'll see about that." Grunted Simba, as Taka bounced along happily next to him.

"I can't wait to see more hyenas! Are they friendly too?" Asked the orange cub.

"They'll be friendly if I tell them too. They don't know about lions very much yet, so I think we'll be fine in the grudge department. We'd better avoid adults though, I'm fairly certain they'd eat ya." Explained Shenzi.

"Yeah…. I suppose we wouldn't want that."

"I supposed that too. Now come on, here's a shortcut." Shenzi lead them through a small ravine, more of a trench. It breached through two tall hills, with steeped side and even more bones scattered across them.

The bones disturbed Simba. Where had they come from? Had the hyenas really dragged this many prey animals here that the landscape should be covered in the white corpses? The Elephants that came here to die only accounted for so much of the bones.

They excited the trench, and Shenzi slid down over the rocks, going down to a large elephant skull. Simba and Taka followed her, and they skidded to a stop at the bottom.

"Mzazi's just in here." Said Shenzi, as she walked into another den. Simba and Taka followed her in to find a small cub, looking just as hungry as all the others they had encountered so far, taking a nap. Shenzi set her paws on the pup's shoulders and shook him.

"Huh? What?" Squeaked a small voice as Mzazi opened his eyes and looked around. When he spotted Simba and Taka, he gaped in wonder. "What are you guys?" He whispered.

"Uh…. we're lions." Explained Taka.

"Yeah…. well, lion cubs." Added Simba.

"I'm showing them around the Graveyard, and I thought you'd like to meet them Mzazi! Want to stand up?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. Uh, thanks!" Squeaked Mzazi. Simba raised his eyebrow, he had never heard such a small, frail voice. Only from a newborn, and this could not be a newborn.

"Come on Mzazi, stand up. You can do it." Said Shenzi encouragingly. Simba leaned in, wondering why the pup hadn't stood up already. Was it lazy?

"I know, I know…. I'm trying." He replied. Simba saw Mzazi's legs shaking something terrible, and Simba frowned in confusion. Mzazi's face was scrunched up in concentration, and he grunted as he attempted to stand up. A few seconds later he puffed out loudly, sighing in defeat. "I can't do it." He said disappointedly.

"Well, do you need help?" Asked Taka, padding up to him.

"Yes please." Replied Mzazi. Taka set a paw underneath the little hyena, and pushed up, Mzazi's legs straightening. Taka removed his paw, and Mzazi stayed standing, his little legs shaking beneath him as they tried to support his weight.

Mzazi grinned happily, overjoyed. "I did it!" He cried happily.

"Good job!" Said Shenzi, sitting down. Simba leaned in next to Shenzi.

"What's his problem?" He whispered, as Taka gave Mzazi a high paw, knocking the little pup back over.

"We're not sure, but we think his bones underdeveloped while he was growing in his mother." Replied Shenzi. "That's all the healer can figure anyways." In the background, Taka helped Mzazi back, a little embarrassed.

"Underdeveloped? From what?" Asked Simna.

"Take a guess buddy boy. Just one." She answered.

"He didn't get enough nourishment?" Concluded Simba.

"Right in one. If a pregnant mother doesn't get enough food… well, things happen to the pup. Nasty things….."

"But… surely the mother would have been able to-"

"Nope. It's as I told you, there just isn't enough food around here. His mother could not eat enough, and Mzazi paid the price. Unfair, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah, I'd say so-"

"But then, whose favor is it more fair to? Huh?" Said Shenzi, staring at him with a knowing smile. And it wasn't a warm smile either, it was a creepy, unsettling smile that made Simba shiver.

He wasn't going to acknowledge her.

"Little one! We're back!" Came a voice from outside the den.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Squeaked Mzazi happily. Simba turned around to see two adult hyenas enter, both carrying a lizard in their jaws. The hyenas stared at their group for a moment, surprise freezing them.

Then, realization came over them, and the female, the larger one dropped her lizard and began to snarl.

"You! You're both…. lions!" She shouted, her teeth bared as her entire body shook from a sudden, uncontrollable anger.

"Uhh…. yeah?" Replied Taka.

"Lions! You…..you! You're the reason my little Mzazi can't walk!" She screamed, the veins on her neck bulging. She rushed forward, a burning anger nakedly visible in her eyes. Shenzi jumped inbetween then, raising her paw.

"Stop!"

The hyena skidded to a stop, its eyes just about red with anger.

" _And why would I listen to you, little pup!?"_ She shouted.

"Because I am Hatari's daughter! And these here lions are here with me."

"So _you're_ the clan princess…. well step aside, that doesn't change that these lions should be punished! Killed!" She screamed.

"These lions are under my protection, and they won't be hurt! Or do you want to cross the _Matriarch_?" Challenged Shenzi.

"Ignorant little one… these lions are at fault! They did this to my little Mzazi! I want to _kill_ them!"

"These lions are just cubs, how can they be at fault?" Asked Shenzi. The female leaned down, its teeth bared angrily.

"They eat the food that should be ours. _That_ it how they are at fault."

Simba rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to look conspicuous.

"Right. Well…. come on you two, lets go." Said Shenzi, walking around the mother. Simba and Taka wasted absolutely no time following her out, as the hyena's glares chased after them.

"Bye!" Called Mzazi.

Once out, Simba breathed a sigh of relief. That had been incredibly close.

"She's right, you know." Said Shenzi, examining her claws boredly.

"Uh….. in what?" Asked Taka.

"That Mzazi's condition is your fault." She replied.

"It isn't our fault, what have we done?" Demanded Simba.

"Like she said, you gorge yourselves on the food that we can only dream of. That if Mzazi's mother only had been able to feed herself properly during pregnancy, he would be fine right now. It's the same reason my friend Ed is wacky, and it's all because you lions keep us out of the Pridelands." Shenzi was grinning, her smile unsettling.

"But…. we're only cubs."

"You still eat the food we need. Say, do you know what happens to most pups that are born with defects around here?" Asked Shenzi.

Simba and Taka shook their heads.

"Well…" Shenzi drew her paw across her neck and made a choking sound. They gasped in horror.

"You kill them!?" Exclaimed Simba, his eyes wide.

"Well, what would you suggest we do with them?" Asked Shenzi, smirking.

"Uh, do the same thing Mzazi's parents are doing! Take care of them!"

"That's the snag! A pup is an extra mouth to feed. One more mouth that takes away from how much you get. And if that pup is different, if that pup will grow up and not be able to hunt…..that's a pretty bad investment, I'd say."

"Pups aren't investments! They're living creatures that need help from their parents!" Replied Simba, horrified at her calllousness.

"This clan can't afford extras! We're only hanging on barely as it is! Too many extras, and we all starve! But an extra that will not grow up to be able to hunt….. get rid of it while it's young and newborn."

"But Mzazi's parents are taking care of him!" Retorted Simba.

"Mzazi's parents love him very much! Too much from a practical standpoint! They don't get extra clan rations for their pup, what they feed him has to be hunted on their own!" Shouted Shenzi, still smiling.

"That's not how it should work!"

"That's how it works if you don't want to starve! And do you know the reason Mzazi's parents were so angry with you?"

Simba shook his head.

"The reason she was so angry with you was because she know the exact time and date of their very own pup's death! In fact, so do I!" Shouted Shenzi, growling.

"What… what is it?" Asked Taka.

"Exactly one week after his parents die, whenever that is. Because once he loses his precious mommy and daddy, who will take care of him? Short answer, no one. He'll die from lack of water a week after his parents die. And his parents are already pretty old, in fact I'd say Mzazi only has about three years, tops before he bites the dust. And there is absolutely nothing he can do about it, because no one would take care of a defected cub."

"But… but….." Simba stuttered weakly.

"And it's all because of you lions! You fucking lions! So tell me then. Which of our two species is the vile one? The filthy one? The blasted stupid one that bathes in its own shit!?" Demanded Shenzi angry.

Simba didn't say anything.

"I see it in your eyes. You know I'm right, and you're wrong. So how does that feel, lion?" Taunted Shenzi, scowling.

Simba looked down at his paws.

He had nothing to say.

()()()()))())()()()()))())()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 **Leave a review, please, I love reviews. And I know you do too! Well, maybe not. But whatever, leave them anyways.**


	11. Bones and Hiding

**Here's a fic for any of you who are interested in such things. And it's going to be about Simba! Yeah, my first fic starring Simba. Kinda strange for me, I know. But you can't not love Simba.**

 **Also, if anybody thinks they have a good idea for a tlk fanfic, be sure to PM the idea, and if I like it, I'll put it on my 'to do' list, and eventually, I'll write it! And if you're just a guest, leave a review on any one of my stories with the idea.**

 **Anyways, be sure to leave a review! And enjoy the fic.**

()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()(())()()

Taka's POV

"I'm sorry." Said Simba finally.

"You'd better be." Snarled Shenzi, who glared at the golden lion cub.

"I…. I'm sorry. I didn't know conditions were… well… this bad." Sighed Simba.

"That's the reality of it furball. So excuse me for not finding your species altogether delightful."

Simba stared at his paws, silent. Taka stood next to him, also a bit uncomfortable at their revelation. As far as he could tell, no species deserved to be so steeped in such a hellish environment. That the hyenas had to go through this every day was horrible, made worse that if a pup couldn't make it, they were simply killed.

"So….. why did you two come into the Graveyard in the first place?" Asked Shenzi after a few moments of silence. Taka glanced up to see her still frowning, but she didn't look as angry and disgusted as a few moments before.

"We… we were going to explore this place. You know….. because we hadn't been here before." Explained Taka.

"Didn't you know hyenas lived here?"

"Well….. Simba thought you guys were here, but I didn't, and so we got into an argument over whether or not we go, and that's how we ended up in that hole you rescued us from."

"It was my mistake." Said Simba quietly.

"Yours? Doesn't surprise me." Remarked Shenzi, as she rolled her eyes. "Say how about I introduce you to two friends of mine?"

"Friends?" Asked Simba, looking up. "Are they... well... normal?"

"Depends what your idea of normal is. They're pretty exuberant and one of them is the whacky one I told you about." Shenzi answered.

"Can we play with them?" Asked Taka, shrugging off the atmosphere of gloom. Simba was looking back down at his paws, scowling. Really, Taka didn't know why he was so sad all of a sudden. Of course, he didn't like what was happening to Mzazi either, the poor pup was in a horrible position, but Simba looked as if he was taking it... personally.

"Yeah, sure." Shenzi answered.

She noticed Simba's reaction though and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay furball?" Shenzi asked. Simba looked her in the eyes, grimacing.

"Yeah… I'm just swell." He replied, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Fine, let's go then." Shenzi walked off towards a pile of bones. "I'll lead the way to my den. Just be careful not to fall into a geyser, or your rump will be hardboiled!"

Taka grinned and padded after her. A few moments later he stopped and glanced back at Simba, who hadn't moved yet. He raised his eyebrow in confusion, what was he doing?

"Simba! Come on, we're going to make new friends!" He exclaimed, trotting back to him.

"I'll catch up." Muttered Simba.

"But Shenzi's going right now. So come on already."

"I... I said I'll catch up."

"What's the matter?" Asked Taka, sitting down next to the golden cub. Simba scowled, as bared his teeth in frustration.

"I messed up. I just messed up, that's all you need to know."

"Come on you slouches! I got no intention of waiting!" Shenzi said from the top of the bone pile.

Taka glanced up at Shenzi, gritting his teeth, hopefully she'd wait at least a little longer.

"How did you mess up? When we tumbled into the hole?" He asked.

"No. Something a whole lot worse than that. Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Said Simba, looking irritated.

"Uh... okay then... but you can tell me later, you know? That's what friends are for!" He said, shoving his paw forward in a gesture of solidarity. "But now come on, I want to meet new hyenas!" Taka turned around and jogged after Shenzi, who was picking her teeth as she lied on top of a giant rib.

Simba and Taka nodded, and Shenzi hopped off and jumped into a large, expansive pile of bones that seemed to fill the entire valley.

"This way!" She quipped, moving between the bones and further into the pile. She moved around the intricate mazes of bones with ease, while the two cubs were having difficulties.

"Very agile!" Shenzi joked.

"You're smaller than us!" Retorted Taka, as he jumped across a thighbone.

"All excuses." She smirked. "Just what you'd expect from a lion."

Simba rolled his eyes and slid over a few rocks, the pebbles scattering across the stone."Why did we have to go through such a dense area?" He asked, squeezing through two large femur bones, following Taka through the maze.

"Yeah, we could've gone around." Added the orange cub.

"Hmph too long too easy, and plus, there are less geysers in the bonefield." Shenzi pointed out. "Come on you two can't handle some bones?"

"We can handle..." Taka grunted, trying to squeeze underneath a massive leg bone, "a few bones!" Simba jumped over Taka, landing in front of him.

"How much further?" He asked, frustrated.

"Actually…." Shenzi trotted into a clearing. "We're here."

Taka padded after her, looking around. They were in a clearing, with a sinister looking elephant skull looking over the small space. It's dark eye sockets, now housing nothing but cobwebs, stared down at them, and what might've been the mouth seemed to leak dark shadows.

"Spooky." Said Simba, padding up behind them.

"I'll say." Added Taka, staring up at the skull.

"Come on then, they're just in here." Said Shenzi, as she walked into the skull, swallowed up by the darkness. Glancing at eachother, Simba and Taka padded after, blinking to adjust to the shadows.

"Where are they?" Asked Taka, looking around.

"Right here." Muttered Shenzi, standing next to two lumps of fur, that seemed to be moving up and down ever so slightly. "And they're asleep!" She added.

"Do we wake them up?" Wondered Simba.

"Hell yes we do." She replied, rearing up on her hind legs, then jumping onto them with all her strength.

"Ow!" Exclaimed one of the hyenas, jumping up immediately as Shenzi landed on him.

"Shenzi! What gives!?" Banzai asked her grumpily, as he rolled onto his back and felt his quashed stomach. Next to him stood another hyena pup with an idiotic smile on it's face and an unfazed expression.

"Banzai, Ed, meet our latest guests." Said Shenzi, gesturing at Simba and Taka. Banzai glanced at them, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"What!? Lions!" Exclaimed Banzai, jumping back.

"Relax furbrain, they're with me."

"We're... exploring the Graveyard, and Shenzi's helping us!" Explained Taka, smiling so he could make a good first impression. Simba didn't say anything, but rather stared at the hyena inquisitively, as if he was trying to remember something.

"Yeah that's right," Shenzi said.

"Well, why are they here! They're greedy, gluttonous morons!" Exclaimed Banzai.

"Come on Banzai, don't be so grumpy now, you know you'd be a greedy, gluttonous moron if you had the chance." Shenzi smirked at him. "And you're already a moron, so you're partway there!"

"We're only here because Shenzi invited us." Added Taka, as Banzai threw a glare at Shenzi.

"Yeah, I've old them that they can play with us." Shenzi said. Banzai curled up his nose in disdain.

"Play!? No way i'm playing with a pushy stinky hairy ugly lion!" Banzai on the other hand made a *nope* expression, then broke down in giggles.

"Oh yes instead, you two will play with us," Shenzi answered, grinning.

"Why?" Banzai asked.

"Because I say so, and as a female I have the authority." Shenzi stood smirking.

Banzai groaned. "Yech...fine." Taka on the other hand, frowned. Since when did the female of any species old dominance over the males? It sounded… strange.

"Wait, it's the females who hold dominance?" Exclaimed Taka, caught by surprise.

"Yeah, as I told you. Don't you remember?" Shenzi puffed the hair on her chest.

"She did tell us that." Said Simba, speaking up.

"Really? Uh….. I just forgot. Sorry."

"So...what would you like to do?" Shenzi asked, as she picked at her teeth. Taka raised his head, smiling.

"I'd like to play something with you all! I've never had four play partners! We can do something like... like a real good game of hide and seek!" Exclaimed Taka, grinning.

Shenzi smirked.

"You wanna lose?"

"Yeah you'd be playing in our home furball!" Banzai said.

"Well, sure I guess, but I just want have fun." Replied Taka.

"Alright then, we are going to take it easy on yah." Shenzi blinked.

"We are?" Banzai asked and Shenzi glared at him. "I mean, of course we are." Banzai whistled innocently.

"Okay then! Well... where are we going to play?" Asked Taka, getting excited.

"Isn't that obvious? We are playing here! Now...who hides?" Shenzi asked.

"Oooh! Let us hide! And you seek!"

"Uh... I guess we're hiding." Said Simba, standing up.

"Better be quick! 1...2...3..." Shenzi closed her eyes and started to count. Banzai and Ed immediately dashed out. Casting each other a glance, the lions jogged out after them, following them through the bones as they hopped through the maze.

"Come Ed we let's hide!" Banzai yelled looking around for a hiding quickly took a small skull and covered his head with it, giggling in his little echo chamber.

"That's not hiding!" Banzai yelled.

"Do you guys know any real hiding spots?" Asked Taka, leaning down to talk to them.

"Well, we mostly look for some random hole or skull to hide in."

"There's no shortage of that." Quipped Simba,

"Then….. are we going to just split up and hide randomly?" Asked Taka.

"That's the idea lion, you're smarter than you look!" Banzai smirked. Taka frowned.

"But….. that sounds like a dumb idea."

"What would you suggest then?" Demanded Banzai, glaring at him.

"Uh… is there any place you know of that Shenzi doesn't?"

"Hardly...she is the matriarch's daughter, meaning she has to know this place from top to bottom." Banzai answered. Ed began laughing as Banzai said 'bottom'. "Ah ah ah...shut up..." Banzai glared at Ed.

"She's the Matriarch's daughter?" Asked Taka.

"Oh... so that's how she was able to call off that hyena... you know, Mzazi's... mother..." Simba's voice suddenly got extremely quiet.

"Yeah she is, that also makes the leader of us pups in a way. Wait...you met Mzazi's mother?" Banzai asked surprised.

"Yeah, we did... she almost ate us, but Shenzi had told her that if she did, she would get any extra rations revoked." Explained Taka.

"I don't blame her for wanting to at least hurt us." Added Simba, scowling.

Banzai end Ed glanced at each other upon hearing Simba's words.

"Woah...that's surprising," Banzai remarked.

"How so?"

"Just…. one of you lions admitting that you were in the wrong. Didn't even think it was possible with all the pride you got swirling around in your brains."

"Maybe we're supposed to be prideful, but I can still recognize an issue when I see one." Replied Simba. "Trouble is…. I didn't see it before."

"Better late than never!" Grunted Banzai. "But… I suppose sorrow doesn't fill empty stomachs." Simba grimaced, and sighed. Taka supposed sorrow really didn't fill empty stomachs. Silence pervaded the area for a few moments.

"Well then…. are we going to…. hide, then?" Asked Taka.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Come on, we can group together in a skull or something." Replied Banzai, turning around and trotting back into the bones. Ed giggled, and rolled back over from his back with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Taka didn't know exactly why the one called Ed seemed so….. absent minded, but he suspected it was the same reason Mzazi couldn't walk.

The hyenas really didn't have a good shot at their life.

Taka and Simba jumped after Banzai, going into the maze of bones. Taka glanced around for Shenzi, then followed him in. At least the hyenas still knew how to have fun.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()(()()()()(()()()(

 **Filler chapter filler chapter filler chapter….. nothing much happned here. But that'll change the next chapters, and things will pick up. But do tell me, do you think the pacing of this story is good? I mean, I'm not rushing it, am I? Or adding in awkward chapters?**

 **Anyhow, leave a review :)**


	12. Nighttime and Cold Truths

**Here's a fic for any of you who are interested in such things. And it's going to be about Simba! Yeah, my first fic starring Simba. Kinda strange for me, I know. But you can't not love Simba.**

 **Also, if anybody thinks they have a good idea for a tlk fanfic, be sure to PM the idea, and if I like it, I'll put it on my 'to do' list, and eventually, I'll write it! And if you're just a guest, leave a review on any one of my stories with the idea.**

 **Anyways, be sure to leave a review! And enjoy the fic.**

()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()(())()()

Simba's POV

"Didya hear them, didya them? They invited us to come back tomorrow!" Exclaimed Taka, as he bounced up and down in the grass.

"You've repeated that quite a few times, but yes. I heard it the first time." Replied Simba, rolling his eyes. Taka was ecstatic about what had happened today, he had gained three more playmates, all for himself.

Of course, they were hyenas, but Simba supposed he couldn't hold that against him, not when Taka's only other playmate was Simba. The hyenas themselves hadn't been all that bad, one of them was smart, one thought with his stomach, and the other seemed to have something wrong with him.

Apparently, Shenzi was the daughter of the clan's Matriarch. The Matriarch was the leader of the clan, and when Shenzi grew old enough, she would be next in line for the position. But according to Shenzi, if she wasn't good enough she would be removed and a better hyena would take her place. The position was supposed to be merit based, to ensure the smartest female got the job.

Simba thought Shenzi was plenty smart.

Banzai was the strongest, which was strange because he was a male. Shenzi should have been the strongest, being the female. Of course, Banzai still couldn't best Shenzi in a fight, he had nowhere near the prowess and cunning Shenzi possessed, but Shenzi had grudgingly conceded that Banzai could hold her down if he ever managed to pin her. Which wasn't often, since Banzai thought with his stomach and not his head. But when Banzai did get the better of Shenzi, he definitely kept her pinned, since his victories were rare.

Ed was the wacky one. He apparently had some sort of defect as well, like Mzazi, but it had gotten his mind instead of his bones. Ed was constantly giggling, as if he found everything funny. It also sounded as if he had some sort of speech impediment, so if Ed could talk they might never know about it. He communicated through whimpers and squeals, which Banzai could understand perfectly. According to Banzai, Ed seemed to be able to grasp the situation just as well as anyone else, but had trouble producing accurate responses.

And all three of them had invited the two lion cubs back to play with them tomorrow.

"We're going back, right? I like them! They're fun." Said Taka, as he walked next to Simba.

"We aren't actually doing anything else, so I can't really think of a reason why not." Replied Simba.

"Yes! What do you think we'll play tomorrow?" Asked Taka. "We played hide and seek today!"

"I dunno…. tag, maybe? Racing?" Suggested Simba.

"Those both sound good."

"Well, I always liked playing them." Remarked Simba.

"Who did you play with them before?" Asked Taka, as he looked up at the stars. It was nighttime, and it was rather late. They had stayed in the Graveyard for much too long, it had to be near midnight, the apex of darkness.

"What do you mean?" Asked Simba, pausing.

"Well…. you seem to know a lot about these games, and a lot about other things too. Who was your family before you came here? You never told me anything at all about them." Said Taka. Simba frowned. He certainly couldn't tell Taka the truth, somehow telling him that his best friend was actually his nephew sounded awfully strange.

"I told you I lived with a small pride, right?" He started.

"Yeah. But you didn't tell me anything about them."

"The Pride had… uh…. six members. There was the king, the queen, my father, my mother, and the princess. The princess's name was…. er…. Nafasi. Yeah, it was Nafasi. Anyways, I used to play with her, but she was older than me. She taught me the games like tag and hide and seek. And I guess she learned the games from her parents…. or something."

"So why did you leave?" Asked Taka, as Pride Rock came into view in front of them.

"I didn't mean to leave, something bad happened. There was a…. hyen- uh… wild dog attack. There were lots of wild dogs, and they killed or drove everyone away. I'm pretty sure my parents are dead."

"You don't seem to choked up about it."

"I've worked through my issues." Replied Simba, looking away.

"Okay…. well, I'm sorry….. about, you know, that." He said awkwardly.

"That's all right."

"…."

Simba cleared his throat, unsure of what else to do.

"What is it?" Asked Taka.

"Nothing." He replied. The two of them kept walking, an awkward silence pervading amongst them.

"Taka! Little one!" Called a voice, coming above them from the slope that lead up to Pride Rock. They both looked up, seeing Uru bounding down to them.

"Hey mom!" Said Taka, as Uru skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Little one! Where were you! I was worried when you didn't show up for bed tonight!" Whispered Uru, looking concerned.

"I was out exploring mom."

"But where? Why didn't you come back for bedtime?" Asked Uru.

"Well….. we lost track of the time." Said Simba, jumping into the conversation.

"Yeah mom, but we had fun." Replied Taka.

He and Taka had gone through with an agreement, mostly headed by Simba, that they wouldn't tell anyone about their sudden newfound friendship with the trio of hyenas. Hyenas were still hated in the Pridelands, no matter how Simba now felt about them, and it was better if no one knew they were playing with hyenas.

Taka had also mentioned that Ahadi harbored an especially deep seated hatred for the creatures. And if he found out about it, he might punish him.

"I…. I'm glad you had fun little one. That's always good." Said Uru, smiling warmly as she rubbed the top of Taka's head with her paw.

"Thanks mom. But I'm tired." He yawned to emphasize his point. "Can I go up to sleep with you?"

"Of course little one." Replied Uru. She turned to Simba. "What about you?" She asked.

"I'll sleep down here, like normal." He replied.

"Are you sure? You two are still small enough that I could cover you both with my paws. Taka sleeps well enough underneath me, you could sleep next to him. I'd cover you two. Ahadi wouldn't know you're there, if that's what you're worried about." Offered Uru. Simba paused to think for a moment.

"I… I would like that, I guess."

"Good. Now, come on, it's very late." Said Uru kindly, as she bent down and picked both of them up in her jaws. It seemed they were still small enough for that too.

Uru slowly walked up the side of Pride Rock, padding up across the stones. She reached the den and went inside, lying down a few feet away from Ahadi, where Mufasa slept in his father's arms. Uru set them down and grabbed them both with her paws, drawing Simba and Taka up against herself.

Simba smiled. Uru wasn't his mother of course, but this brought back wonderful memories about his own cubhood. Uru wrapped them up and tucked them next to her stomach and chest, making them comfortable. Uru's soft fur felt wonderful, and Simba closed his eyes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()())()()()())())()()())()()())()()()())()()()()()())())()()())()()()())()()()()

Taka's POV

Taka opened his eyes.

He looked around. Hadn't he just been in his mom's paws? But as he scanned the deserted den, he saw neither his mother, nor Simba, nor his father or any of the many lionesses who usually slept here at night.

He was…. alone?

He gulped. He had a sneaking suspicion of what this meant, and what it meant was very bad. He immediately ran out of the den, as fast as his little paws could carry him. Outside, the night sky was dark, and the stars that had covered the sky just moments ago were all gone, as if clouds had very suddenly moved in.

Oh, this was very bad, this was very bad. A knot of dread formed in his stomach, and he stayed still, looking around as he tried to relax, breathing in and out. His chest rose and fell slowly, his eyes wide.

"What's the matter _little one_?"

Taka jumped around, facing the voice that had called to him. He gasped, as he saw the lion exit the shadows of the den. Unfortunately, he knew this lion, he knew this lion and he hated him with all his heart.

He wasn't actually sure if it was a lion at all. He had asked his mother about it, without mentioning that he had been having them, and she had told him about creatures called Nightmares.

Nightmares would visit you while you were asleep, and they were always bad news. This one called himself Uraziel, and was very mean to Taka. He always told him bad things, and would end the dream by hurting him. Taka didn't always get visited by Uraziel, only once or twice a week. But every time he appeared, Taka felt haunted by his sinister grin, and the horrible words that came from his mouth.

"H-hello." Stuttered Taka, backing away from the Nightmare. Uraziel had a brilliant red mane, and a muscular body, his eyes flashing evilly.

"Well, hello to you too." He replied, grinning with his teeth bared. Taka stood frozen, not saying a word as Uraziel stared at him hungrily.

"Uh….. what are you going to do?" Taka asked, swallowing. Uraziel raised an eyebrow.

"What am I going to do? My, aren't you impatient?" He jeered, taking a step closer to Taka.

"I'm not impatient!" Retorted Taka, taking a fearful step back.

"You know Taka?... you really aren't impatient, I must agree with you there. But you know what else you aren't?" He asked, standing over the little orange cub who was cowering beneath him.

"Uh… what?" He asked, looking up at the Nightmare.

" _Loved_." Sneered Uraziel, baring his teeth.

"What? I'm loved!" Replied Taka, crouching down.

"Oh really? And by whom?"

"Well, uh….. mom loves me!" He answered.

"Your mother loves you? Taka, that's a given! Have you ever heard of the expression that only a mother could love that face? That's how it is with you. Your mother loves you only because she is your mother! She almost has to love her sons, nature's hardwired that into them!" Sneered the red lion.

"But, uh…. Muffy loves me!" Replied Taka.

"But does he play with you?"

"Well….. no, no not really…. I have friends though!"

"Who?" He jibed.

"I made three new friends today! Their names are Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed!" He shouted, standing up in defiance.

"Friends? Taka, do you actually think they're your friends?!" Asked Uraziel, leaning down to look the frightened cub in the eye.

"Yeah! They played with me, I think they're my friends!"

"If you truly believe that… consider this. Shenzi is the daughter of Hatari, the clan's Matriarch. The job of the Matriarch is the clan's well being first and foremost. If they can help the clan, then they must do so. And Shenzi spends a lot of time with her mother, being taught how to become the next Matriarch. Shenzi knows the ins and outs of her clan's issues, and she, like her mother, knows they must fix it. What has eluded them until now, is how to fix it."

"What does that have to do with me?" Asked Taka.

"This is where you come in. You are a prince. Perhaps not the crown prince, but a prince nonetheless. The solution to the hyena's problem is to get back into the Pridelands, but they can't do that while our species keeps them out. You are their way in, because you are a lion in the Pridelands who sympathizes with them. That's a first! That hasn't happened for a generation or so! Maybe someday, you'll help them get back into their homeland! That's why Shenzi's your friend! And her two companions are her mindless followers, they're your friends because she asked them to be!" Sneered Uraziel, grinning with malice.

Taka paled. That…. that couldn't be true! Shenzi was friendly….. she was really his friend! She was his friend because she wanted to be not to…. not to use him as some sort of tool!

Right?

"There's…. there's still Simba." He whimpered, backing away.

"And that's the best part." Grinned the Nightmare.

"What do you mean?" Whispered Taka, horror filling his features. Simba was his truest friend, the one that had stuck by him no matter what! Why would Uraziel be smiling unless that wasn't true?

"I mean he isn't your friend either." He snarled, his white teeth gleaming.

"Ye-yes he is! You're lying!"

"No I'm not, you pathetic little cub. I know things you could only dream of knowing, I know that at this moment I'm telling the truth, and that it is your friend Simba who has been doing the lying."

"Simba isn't a liar!" Retorted Taka, staring weakly back up at the Nightmare.

"Oh, but he is. Remember when he told you about where he came from? Well, he was lying! None of that was true, don't you remember he took pauses, trying to think of some bullshit story to come up with? And how, as he described the deaths of his entire pride he showed zero emotion?!" Said Uraziel, grinning widely.

"Uh…. he'd just gotten over it!" Stuttered Taka.

"Over it? Really? You don't simply get over losing everyone you've ever known! Especially not when you witnessed it, and it was violent! So if that never happened to him, where did he come from?"

"Stop this! Simba's my friend!" Squealed Taka, frightened by Uraziel's sinister smile.

"He isn't your friend because he likes you! In fact, he hates you! He hates you with all his heart and soul and yet he sticks around because he has to! He pretends to be your friend because he wants to know what will happen to you! He was never, ever friendly to you because of who you are! You have no true friends you pathetic little cub!" Roared Uraziel, making Taka cringe fearfully as he absorbed his words.

"That's not true!" He yelled, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He had friends, he wasn't pathetic, he was just as valuable and important as Mufasa!

But….it had been Uru who had told him that….. someone who Uraziel said would have loved him anyways… He looked up at the Nightmare, his lip trembling.

No one else had told him, not ever.

Did he….. have _any_ real friends?

"Why don't you think about that tomorrow?" Whispered Uraziel, his eyes alight with malice. "Think about how pathetic and worthless you really are, think about how alone and sad you really are." Sneered the Nightmare.

"I….. I have lots of f-friends." Choked Taka, as Uraziel towered above him.

"No you don't. You're all alone, you're pathetic, and you're weak. That's why Ahadi thought to kill you when he saw you, he knew you would never, ever amount to _anything_."

"My mom says I'm special! My mom says I'm important!" Sniffled Taka, as he watched Uraziel extend his claws.

"She would say that even if you were a cripple. You saw a cripple today, didn't you? Little Mzazi, the hyena pup who can't walk or stand because of the lion's gluttony. And does his mother ever love him, when she isn't hunting she feeds lies into Mzazi's ears, telling him that he's important, that he's just as good as any other hyena. But he's not. He's just a cripple who'll never amount to anything. _Just like you_."

"I'm….. I'm….. stop it!" He whimpered.

"Little insignificant Taka. Always in the shadow of your brother. Your big brother, Mufasa, the crown prince! The one who's actually going to achieve something, the one who'll become the Lion King! And you'll be sitting next to him, watching as even he eventually casts his useless baggage off and you finish your life alone. All alone."

"Stop!" Pleaded Taka, as Uraziel growled. The Nightmare lunged forward, grabbing Taka with his paws and pinning the little cub harshly to the floor. He pressed down without mercy, making Taka gaso for air.

"And you're never going to do anything about it, will you?" He sneered. Taka whimpered, as Uraziel raised his paw up above him with his claws extended.

Taka felt a tear slide down his fur, landing on the stone beneath him.

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()())()(()()()()()()()()(()()()())()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()

 **Nightmares are the worst, wouldn't you say?**

 **Anyhow, I wrote this chapter in one day. Inspiration struck me, and so I wrote an entire chapter in one day. Normally this takes me a week. Anyhow, leave a review if you liked the chapter, tell me what you thought of it!**


	13. Lunch and unfriendly disputes

**Here's a fic for any of you who are interested in such things. And it's going to be about Simba! Yeah, my first fic starring Simba. Kinda strange for me, I know. But you can't not love Simba.**

 **Also, if anybody thinks they have a good idea for a tlk fanfic, be sure to PM the idea, and if I like it, I'll put it on my 'to do' list, and eventually, I'll write it! And if you're just a guest, leave a review on any one of my stories with the idea.**

 **Anyways, be sure to leave a review! And enjoy the fic.**

()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()(())()()

Simba's POV

Simba felt someone shake him, waking him up.

"Wake up you two." Whispered Uru, as she rubbed both of them gently with her soft paws . "It's time to wake up."

Simba blinked, stretching his legs out as Uru rubbed his sides. Man, he hadn't felt this comfortable in ages! And Uru was so wonderful… he let her keep petting him with her front paws, as she did the same to Taka with her hind legs.

"I'm awake!" He yawned, as Uru held him.

"What about you, little one?" Asked Uru, rolling over to her back and holding up Taka. She put both of them on her chest, smiling warmly at Taka.

"Good morning." Said Taka quietly, staring down at his paws.

"What's wrong?" Asked Uru, raising her eyebrow in concern.

"It's nothing." Replied Taka, trying to smile.

"I… okay then." Said Uru, frowning a little bit. Simba saw she hated seeing her little Taka upset. But he didn't know what was wrong either.

"Taka, what's wrong?" Repeated Simba, as Taka looked away from the two of them.

"Little one, we've just woken up. Did you have another bad dream?" Asked Uru, holding Taka up with both her paws.

"No, I didn't have a bad dream." Replied Taka, his little legs flailing in the air.

"Little one, you can tell me anything you want, I don't want you to keep feelings pent up inside. Because one day, they could burst out, and things could turn out awfully. It's so much better to tell your mommy what you feel." Said Uru soothingly, as Simba looked up at Taka.

"Well….. mommy, why don't I get to play with muffy?" He asked.

Uru immediately lost her smile.

"Well…. Taka… Mufasa is just… busy, you know, off doing other things." She said, looking strangely ashamed.

"No he's not, I know what he's doing, he's just playing with the other cubs. Why doesn't he play with me once in awhile? I'm his brother, shouldn't he play with me too?" He asked, as Uru looked away from Taka for a moment.

"Little one….. Ahadi just doesn't want you to play with your brother, that's all." She said, frowning sadly.

"But why not Mommy?" He asked, as Uru sighed.

"Ahadi… is flawed. That's just it, he has flaws. And one of them is not recognizing you for the wonderful blessing that you are." She explained.

"But what does that have to do with not letting me play with muffy?"

"He just…. Ahadi isn't wise, he's narrow minded and spiteful and can never change his mind. So when he decided your brother Mufasa was better than you he….. he, well…..he's beyond reason, let's just put it that way."

"I still want to play with Mufasa. Can't we ask him if I can play with muffy?" Begged Taka.

"I don't know how he'd respond little one. It might be a bad idea." Replied Uru.

"But can't we at least try?!" Asked Taka. Uru grimaced.

"I… little one, I want the best for you. If you want to play with Mufasa, I'll try to see if I can make it happen." She said, smiling warmly.

"Thanks mommy." Replied Taka, as Uru set him down. Simba jumped off Uru and landed next to Taka, as Uru rolled over and got up, stretching out her legs. She let out a large yawn, her sharp teeth lining her mouth impressively.

"All right, Ahadi left for the morning patrol a few hours ago. It's almost noon, I figured I would let you two sleep in since you were up so late last night. He should be back any minute now, for a noontime meal, which he shares with me. Actually it's one of the few things we still share, but that's beside the point. In any case, we shouldn't need to wait too long." She said, as she walked slowly out of the cave.

Simba and Taka followed her, as Uru climbed down a little ways to a puddle on one of the rocks in Pride Rock.

"Drink up you two." She said, leaning down to lap up some of the cool, clear water. Simba looked over the puddle, realizing that it was a natural spring. Strange, he didn't remember there being a water spring from his own time. Perhaps it was going to dry up in a few years, before he was born.

Taka leaned in and drank along with Simba, enjoying the refreshing feeling that water brought. Especially in the morning, right after you woke up from a nice long sleep. A few minutes later Uru had finished up, no longer thirsty.

They went back up to the den and waited for Ahadi to show up, since Uru had said he would be back soon.

"He's late." Said Uru, as she lied on her back. Simba and Taka had been playing tag around her, sometimes climbing over her to get away.

"Is he?" Asked Simba.

"Yeah, he should have been here an hour ago." She replied, setting a foreleg over her eyes.

"Why would he be late?" Asked Taka, jumping up onto Uru's stomach.

"I don't know little one. He must be busy." She replied, shaking him off gently.

"Uru!" Came a sudden loud, booming voice. Taka and Simba both jumped in surprise, and immediately scurried behind Uru.

"Ah, he's here." Muttered Uru, rolling her eyes. "Yes dear?" She called back, as Ahadi entered the den with Mufasa trailing behind him. Ahadi was an impressive lion, with broad shoulders and a thick, muscular body. Simba thought that if anything, Ahadi had only become more imposing since last he'd seen him.

"Guess what Mufasa did!" He replied, stepping aside to reveal Mufasa holding a mouse, beaming with pride. Mufasa was am average sized cub, with the beginnings of an bright red mane, and golden fur.

Simba felt Taka droop considerably.

"Mufasa! Nice job!" Said Uru, getting up to congratulate him. Realizing their cover was about to leave, Simba and Taka dove behind a rock.

"Thanks mom!" Replied Mufasa, setting the mouse down and grinning.

"It's his first mouse! And he caught it by himself!" Exclaimed Ahadi, grinning.

"And he was a very good hunter to do so." Said Uru as she smiled warmly, making Mufasa puff up his chest.

"I haven't caught anything yet…." whispered Taka, as he and Simba watched from behind a rock.

"Thanks mom!" Repeated Mufasa, who was almost glowing from the approval he had gained from his parents.

"Also, Uru, I did manage to catch a wildebeest, and I saved a haunch for us. And since Mufasa's achievement deserves recognition, I think our son should eat with us for lunch." Said, Ahadi, picking up a slab of meat.

"That's a lovely idea." Replied Uru, nodding in agreement.

"I get to eat with you guys!" Exclaimed Mufasa, his eyes wide with joy.

"Yes you do son. After all, you're going to be king one day, I think you should start acting a bit more mature." Said Ahadi, setting the haunch down in front of the three of them. To Simba, they seemed like a happy, perfect family. So what was it that Taka was so afraid of? Ahadi didn't seem nearly as bad as had been described to him.

"Actually Ahadi, before we begin, our….. other son has something he would like to ask you." Said Uru, setting a paw on the meat to pause the meal. Ahadi raised his eyebrow, as if he was unsure of what Uru had just said. "Taka! Come here." Called Uru, looking back at the rock.

With his legs shaking, Taka stood up nervously and gulped. He stepped out from the rock, not daring to look up at his family just yet. He quickly walked up to them, clearly nervous.

"Uhh….." Taka cleared his throat, looking up at Ahadi.

"Oh…. well, what do _you_ want?" Said Ahadi, his disapproving glare scathing Taka.

"Go on little one, it's just a harmless question." Encouraged Uru, as Mufasa looked on curiously.

"Err….. well, dad-"

"Hurry up, and say it!" Shouted Ahadi, looking perturbed that his meal had been interrupted.

"Patience! He's working on it." Chided Uru, casting Ahadi a withering look. Taka cleared his throat again.

"Dad, I was wondering if….. well….. after dinner I could….. uhh… play with Mufasa." Said Taka, stuttering. Ahadi raised his eyebrow, frowning.

"No." He said quickly.

"What!?" Exclaimed Uru, whipping around to face Ahadi with indignation written all across her face.

"I said no. Now get him out of my sight." Said Ahadi, turning back to his meal.

"What!? Why the hell not!" Demanded Uru.

"Because he is a runt, and is a weak little creature. I don't want his taint on Mufasa." Replied Ahadi, aloof. Uru sputtered, as if trying to take in the enormity of Ahadi's supreme ignorance and pigheadedness.

"He will play with his own brother!" Shouted Uru, raising her voice. Taka and Mufasa looked at eachother, and both began to back away slowly.

"I said he will not, and my word is final!" Shouted Ahadi, his tone souring as Uru defied him.

"Your word will never be final, not while your word comes from… from some shitheaded fucking pig of a personality, who's got his head up his ass!" Swore Uru, baring her teeth. Simba's eyes widened and he immediately jumped out from his cover, joining Mufasa and Taka who had by now exited the den and were looking in from the entrance, ready to run.

"Don't disrespect me, you whore!" Yelled Ahadi, growling.

" _Me_?! Me a whore? You're the one who has fun with every stinking rouge lioness that prances through the Pridelands!"

"That's hardly the point! I am the king, your king, and your mate! You will not disrespect me!"

"I will curse and swear at you while you so foolishly bump off a cub, your cub, a cub that needs help and a father!" Shouted Uru, growling right back.

"That cub is useless! Useless and weak and sniveling, _just like his mother_!" Ahadi towered above Uru, his eyes alight with fury. Simba crouched even lower than he had before, his belly was on the ground from the sheer terror that was emanating from the showdown. But Uru wasn't backing down, she stood up straight and stared right back.

"If Taka got my genes then good for him! I pity Mufasa for getting anything at all from you, he'll be lucky if he turns out to not be a prick like his fucking crazy father!"

"Mufasa will be the greatest king that ever was, and all Taka will amount to is the Prince in his shadow! Always the weakest, always on the bottom, always the one pushed around!" Ahadi took a step closer, his gleaming white teeth shining sharp.

"Taka is just as important as Mufasa, and the world over smarter! He's had to think to solve his problems, not spoiled like Mufasa, with everything handed to him!" Shouted Uru, the veins on her neck bulging in anger.

"You stupid lioness-"

"Smarter than the one who accidentally let Mohatu fall into the gorge!"

Ahadi stiffened, his eye twitching as he absorbed what had just been said. One of his legs spasmed, his claws unsheathed.

"That…. was…. MY….. _FATHER_!" He roared, jumping at Uru. Uru reared up as Ahadi slammed into her, taking her to the ground immediately. Uru sunk her claws into Ahadi's shoulder, kicking up with her hind legs and using momentum to throw them both over.

Ahadi hung on, and they tumbled backward, a flurry of claws and teeth. Ahadi suck his teeth into Uru's side, and Uru slashed at his spine, shooting to kill. She let out a cry of agony, quickly overtaken by Ahadi roaring as they fell to the side. Uru jumped away, blood dripping down one of her legs.

Ahadi shook himself off and leaped again at her, as Uru danced away barely avoiding his outstretched claws. Both of their forelegs were red with the other's blood, having taken the pound of flesh they had aimed for.

Then, quick as a bird, Uru lunged in underneath a slash by Ahadi and slid onto her back, her claws up to cut his chest. She dug in and kicked ferociously with her hind legs, hitting him in the chin as he attempted to recover.

But Uru had made an irreparable error.

Ahadi brought both of his legs down onto her head, knocking it hard into the stone. Dazed, Uru tried to roll away but Ahadi slashed her shoulder, cutting a larger wound. She quckly rolled upright and tried again to get up but Ahadi brought his paw down in a fist onto her back. She collapsed, and Ahadi pressed down onto her, pinning her to the ground.

Uru writhed, trying to escape but no matter how she scrabbled with her hind legs she couldn't escape his strong paws holding her down. Ahadi was growling, his teeth still bared as he pushed down painfully.

Uru grunted and gasped, her wounds taking their toll.

"You… Stupid….. Lioness…" He growled, his fury a shadow upon his prisoner.

"Let me go!" Shouted Uru, as her struggles stopped, finding herself too weak to keep fighting.

"No…. no….. I don't forgive that easily… you need a lesson Uru…. one you'll remember….." He snarled angrily, digging his claws back into Uru's side, making new punctures.

"Bring it on then!" Retorted Uru, snarling back at him, despite having her head pushed into the ground.

"Oh yes….. I will….. believe me, I will….." Ahadi positioned himself behind her, a wicked grin on his face. " _I will_ …."

()()()()()()

Some time later…

Simba, Mufasa, and Taka watched Uru walk out of the den, her expression stony. She was bleeding all along her forelegs, wounds stemming from her shoulders and sides. She also was cut on top of her back, her orange fur significantly darker due to the blood.

"Mommy!"

"Mom!"

Uru turned to see her sons and Simba, with the latter standing awkwardly next to her concerned sons.

"Hello little ones." She said, as casually as she could manage it. But Simba could hear the tiredness from her voice, and see it in her eyes.

"Mom! You're hurt!" Said Mufasa, trotting up to her.

"That's okay. They're only scratches you know, and hardly hurt." Said Uru, as she winced. Simba stood amazed, how could she act so naturally when she was clearly in so much pain?

"But mommy, isn't that bad?" Asked Taka, pointing at the blood,

"It's not too bad. I'll go see Rafiki later. What's important right now is you two." Replied Uru, gesturing at Taka and Mufasa. "Ahadi's taking a nap, he's….. exhausted. So you two can now play uninterrupted."

"But mom, we don't want to play if you're hurt." Said Mufasa, concerned.

"Little one, I'm not hurt. They're only little scrathes, and they look much worse than they feel. I'm the one with the scrathes, I can tell you that I'm fine." Explained Uru.

"I….. are you really okay mommy?" Asked Taka, unsure.

"Yes! Yes, I am completely okay. Now as your mother, I am telling you and your brother to go and play with eachother, as you should. Got it?" She asked.

"Uh….. okay then." Said Mufasa turning to Taka.

"I mean it! Go play." Siad Uru, gesturing for them to leave.

"Er…. yeah…. right." Said Taka, backing away with Mufasa. "I guess we're….. going to play then. See ya mom!" He called, as he and his brother began to trot down the side of pride rock.

Uru watched them go, staying standing.

Then collapsed to her stomach, gasping from pain.

"Uru!" Exclaimed Simba, caught by surprise.

"I'm all right!" Snapped Uru, even as she gritted her teeth and shut her eyes to try to lessen the pain. She reopened her eyes after a moment. "I just….. need a moment….."

Uru looked down at her paws, all covered in blood. She sat in silence, wincing and occasionally gasping from the scrathes on her back as Simba looked on.

Then she began to sniffle, and before Taka knew it, tears started to stream down her face, mingling with the blood in certain places.

"Uru! Need any help?" Asked Simba, although he was thoroughly certain he had no idea what he could do.

"No….. no…. I don't." She sobbed, as she tried to wipe the tears away with her bloodied paws unsuccessfully. And she just kept crying.

"But Uru…."

"No little one…. it's just….. adult problems…. you'll know what they are eventually." She sniffed.

Simba was aghast. Everytime he'd seen Uru, which was pretty often, she was always confident, happy, and eager. But now she was a bloody, crying mess who kept sobbing, unable to stop.

Ahadi was an evil, evil lion.

"Oh…. why is he so pigheaded?" Sobbed Uru. "Why won't he…. give Taka the chance he deserves? He's a sweet, innocent little cub whose never done anything wrong. Why won't he give him a chance!"

Simba said nothing, there was nothing to be said.

"What is he so afraid of? Little Taka will _never_ , _ever_ do anything wrong. Why won't he give him a chance?" Cried Uru, as her body shook with spasms from the sobbing.

"I….. I'm sorry Queen Uru." Said Simba.

"Oh…. dear, you don't need to listen to me. Just go and play." Said Uru, getting up and walking away, leaving Simba alone.

()()()()()()()((()()()(()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()(())()()(()()()()()()(())()()()()())()()((()((()()()()()

 **Welp, That was bad for Uru.**

 **Good for Taka and Muffy though! So there's always a bright side to these things.**

 **Usually.**

 **Anyways, leave a review, tell me what you think!**


	14. Dicovery and Chase

**Here's a fic for any of you who are interested in such things. And it's going to be about Simba! Yeah, my first fic starring Simba. Kinda strange for me, I know. But you can't not love Simba.**

 **Also, if anybody thinks they have a good idea for a tlk fanfic, be sure to PM the idea, and if I like it, I'll put it on my 'to do' list, and eventually, I'll write it! And if you're just a guest, leave a review on any one of my stories with the idea.**

 **Anyways, be sure to leave a review! And enjoy the fic.**

 **And also, FORGIVE ME FOR THE CRAPPINESS OF THIS CHAPTER, JUST BEAR WITH ME, ALL RIGHT? I TRIED AND I RE WROTE THE LAST PART OF THIS CHAPTER A BAZZILION TIMES AND ITS STILL JUST…. NOT QUITE RIGHT. JUST BEAR WITH ME!**

()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()(())()()

Simba's POV

"Come on Simba!"

Simba trotted after Taka to begin their normal daily routine. For the past couple months nearly every day had gone very much the same, but so far the repetition had proved to be about the best thing that had happened to Taka. It was sturdy, reliable, and best of all, included tons of playtime.

Right now, they were going to see the hyenas.

Simba had clamped in his jaws a slab of meat Uru had given them for breakfast. They had each taken their share, but the trio was a lot more eager to eat than they were. So they took half portions and saved the rest for Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. Every day they gave the hyenas something to eat, and every day, once they had finished, they came up with some new scheme to busy themselves with.

Taka and Shenzi were usually the masterminds of the day's plan. Taka had been thinking a lot more lately, and had proved adept at solving puzzles. He could look at some items and come up with something to do with them, like building a pyramid or using them to race rocks down a hill. Simba and Banzai tended to be the brute force necessary to execute their plans, and Ed was the…. er…. comic relief.

"I am coming!" Replied Simba, setting down the food for just a moment to reply.

"Not very quickly."

"You try lugging this thing around, see how fast you go." He retorted.

"No, I'm good."

"Wimp." He muttered, but his tone lacked malice. Taka was weaker than him anyways, it made more sense that he, the stronger one, carry it.

"Just come on." Said Taka, as he turned around and continued trotting across the last parts of the Pridelands, almost to the Graveyard. Simba picked the giant slab back up, and kept walking.

They slid down the ridge that officially marked the border, and looked around.

"Shenzi?" Called Taka, as his gaze scanned the dried bones.

"Ah! Yes, Taka, come here!" She called, her voice coming from over behind a large group of skulls. "I need some…. er….help!"

"No she doesn't!" Shouted Banzai suddenly, his voice coming from the same spot. Ed's giggling suddenly filed the air. Looking at eachother with amusement, Simba and Taka padded over the hill and looked over at the pile of bones.

Shenzi was lying on the ground belly down, with Banzai next to her, his paws on her

pushing down on her head and back. Ed was next to them, drooling and giggling as he normally did.

"Let me up you fat galoot!" Cursed Shenzi, her hind legs struggling in the dust to get out of Banzai's pin.

"Not until you admit I'm stronger than you!" He replied gleefully, his muscles rippling as he pushed Shenzi into the ground.

"Hey Shenzi…. did Banzai….. beat you?" Asked Taka, almost in disbelief. Simba nodded, Banzai had never beat Shenzi before, despite his greater strength. Shenzi was simply too smart to let pure strength one-up her.

"What does it look like? Of course he beat me! He got… lucky." She snarled, giving him the evil eye.

"I beat her! And I'm not letting her up until she admits I'm stronger than her." He said, snickering.

"I'll admit that when hell freezes over, and we all start skating over lava!"

"Oooh, don't make promises! You might have to keep them!" Chuckled Banzai.

"It's a hyperbole! Not get off me!"

"No."

"So, is this what you needed our help for?" Asked Simba, grinning.

"Yes! Get him off me!"

"Gosh, I don't know Shenzi….. I think we can let Banzai have his moment, right Simba?" Asked Taka, snickering.

"Yeah, I think every hyena has his day. And today is Banzai's." Added Simba.

"Double crossers!" Swore Shenzi, gritting her teeth.

"Say it!" Said Banzai, in a sing songy voice.

"No."

"Saaaay it."

"No!"

"Saaaaaaay it!"

" _HeyBanzailookanantelope_!" Shouted Taka, pointing behind them. Banzai immediately broke his concentration and whipped around, looking where Taka had pointed.

Muttering to herself, Shenzi took a second or two to dust herself off, then wound up her paw. With a loud and painful _thwack_ , she whacked Banzai behind the head, sending him reeling forward. He stumbled to the ground and rolled over, his eyes wide from shock.

Shenzi trotted up to him victoriously, leaned up to him until they were eye to eye, and said.

"No."

"Phooey." Muttered Banzai, rubbing his new bruise with his paw.

"I guess this wasn't your day Banzai." Said Simba, trotting up to the dazed hyena as Shenzi did a victory dance next to them.

"Meh. I'll have it eventually."

"Be careful! Eventually might just turn into never!" Added Shenzi, as she hopped from side to side.

"Oh, forget about it." Muttered Banzai.

"Exactly!" Added Shenzi.

"Female superiority aside, we got lunch!" Said Simba, producing the haunch with his jaws. Banzai immediately stopped cursing under his breath, and jumped up, his tongue out.

"Yes! I was hungry anyways." He said, panting with expectation. Shenzi and Ed scooted over to them, and the lions divided up the meat with their sharper claws.

"Here's a bit." He said, tossing a section to Banzai, who caught it in his mouth and immediately began to tear at it. "Here's a bit." He tossed one to Ed, who got hit in the face with it, and didn't even react until it fell in front of him. "And here's a bit." He threw the last at Shenzi, who caught it with her paws and began to examine it, making sure she had gotten the best piece.

Simba sat down next to the feasting hyenas, smiling.

"So." Started Shenzi, her mouth full. "What say we do tag after this?"

"Tag? We've done tag tons of times, shouldn't we try something…. different?" Suggested Taka.

"Well, yeah." She said, as she chewed her meal. "But this time, we're adding a twist."

"What sort of twist? Something fun?" Asked Simba.

"Oh yeah. You see, we're going to play tag…. next to the cliffs."

"Which cliffs?"

"Oh you know." She swallowed. "Where those four ravines intersect. The way I see it, with all those deadly drops around us, it'll add a spice of excitement."

"It sounds pretty cool." Said Taka, grinning.

"Right. But no pushing or tackling, or today could end badly real fast." Added Simba.

"Yeah, no duh. How about you guys? Will you play?" Asked Shenzi, turning to her comrades.

"Say what?" Asked Banzai, his voice muffled with the food in his mouth.

"Tag! Are you going to play tag with us!"

"Er…. well, yeah." He said, swallowing his chunk in one almighty effort.

"Good. The ravines with the best drops are that way." Said Shenzi, as she pranced off away from them. Ed giggled, and ran after her, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Looking at eachother, Simba, Taka, and Banzai quickly trotted to catch up to Shenzi. After a few moments, they arrived at their destination. The place where the four ravines met.

Taka looked over the side.

"That's deep." He whistled.

"You can say that again." Said Simba.

"That's deep."

"You can say that again."

"That's deep."

"You can say that again."

"That's-"

"Geez o pete, we get it! It's deep!" Interrupted Shenzi. "Now are you morons going to play, or not?"

"Of course we're going to play Shenzi." Said Simba, grinning. "We were just commenting on how deep this was!"

"Forget it. Now, in any case, the way I see it is I will be it, and the rest of you will run. No pushing, jumping, tackling, biting, clawing, spitting, gorging, whining, wailing, or killing. Are we all set?"

"You took out the good stuff." Muttered Banzai, as Ed giggled.

"It's because of you that we added those stuff Banzai." Said Taka, grinning.

"Maybe I just know how to have fun." Said Banzai, grumbling.

"Oh who cares. Now let's go! I'm counting to fifty, the rest of you had better run!" Said Shenzi, putting her paws over her eyes.

They all looked at each other, grinning. Banzai turned around and trotted off, and Simba went off the opposite direction. Taka and Ed padded away quickly, as the sound of Shenzi counting slowly faded into the background. Simba jumped behind a pile of bones, crouching down low ao as to not be soon.

Seconds ticked by slowly.

Then minutes.

And more minutes.

Slowly passing…..

"Hey Simba!" Hissed Taka, as he jumped down next to him.

"Hey to you too. What's up?" He asked, looking around.

"She got Banzai and Ed. I just narrowly got out of my hiding spot, she almost had me dead to rights."

"How'd you escape?"

"I slid down an elephant tusk. That's not easy, you know."

"I imagine not." Snickered Simba.

"In any case, she'll probably follow my scent here. Keep watch." He said, crouching. Simba nodded, he was all over that part. Nobody was getting close without him noticing…..

"Found ya!" Shouted Shenzi, as the trio jumped down in front of them. Taka and Simba yelped, scrambling backwards as the hyenas ran at them. They turned around and ran, their paws hitting the ground as they jumped out of the hole.

The lions slid down a small hill, and to their chagrin, found that they were at a dead end. Right in front of them was a ravine, not a particularly deep one, but not one he wanted to jump over. They glanced back to see the hyenas sliding donw the hill after them, stopping just short of the trapped lions.

"Now we gotcha!" Announced Shenzi triumphantly, as they closed in.

()()()()()()()()()())(())()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()))()))()(()())()())

Uru's POV

Uru yawned.

Honestly, some days just got….. boring!

She had just finished her morning hunt, and had dragged an antelope haunch back to give to Mufasa. Nowadays, Mufasa usually hung out with all the other young lionesses, basking in his own popularity. He son hadn't yet told her if he…. liked…. any of them, but Uru had mother's intuition. She was guessing Sarabi. Mufasa was always, always hanging out with Sarabi.

Sarabi wasn't as beautiful as Tiifu, or as cunning as Naanda, but Uru figured Mufasa saw something else in her, probably her sweet personality. And truthfully, she didn't care who her oldest son fell in love with, so long as he was happy with his decision.

Because she certainly wasn't.

But now wasn't the time to brood over her worst life choice. Now was the time…. to take a nice long nap in the sun. All lions loved warm naps, and she was certainly no exception.

"Queen Uru?"

"Sarafina?" Asked Uru, looking at the den's entrance to see the adolescent lioness standing there.

"Yeah, it's me. Uh…. I'm just looking for Taka, and I was hoping you knew where he was." She said, smiling.

"Taka? Oh… he's out playing with Simba. I don't know where he went unfortunately." She said, yawning again and getting up. "Why do you want to know where he is?" She asked. To her surprise, she saw Sarafina blush slightly.

Oh well.

"I just want to…. catch up with him, that's all."

"Oh, he's out playing with Simba." Said Uru, yawning again and getting up. "But I don't know where they went."

"Okay. I just wanted to know if you perhaps knew where he went." She said, nodding in thanks.

"I could help you find him, of course." She offered. Sarafina brightened.

"Could you?"

"Well, sure! I don't know where he goes every day, but following his scent can't be that hard." Said Uru.

"Thank you Queen Uru! I appreciate it." Said Sarafina, bowing.

"It's no problem Sarafina. I've got nothing else to do in any case." Said Uru, as she headed out of the cave. She trotted down the side of pride rock, with Sarafina behind her.

"Thanks again." Said Sarafina, as she trotted next to her.

"It really is no problem." She replied. "Why do you want to play with Taka all of a sudden?"

"Well, this isn't 'all of a sudden'." She said. "I've been looking for him every day for a while now actually. But he and that Simba get up really early and then take off."

"I know what you mean." Chuckled Uru. "They're always up to something, I guess."

"I just wish they would take me along, that's all. But I haven't been able to speak to them, they're always gone."

"Well, I'm sure Taka will be happy to let you in on their antics, whatever they are. Three lions are better than one."

Uru and Sarafina padded through the savanna grass, as the sun shone down onto the cheerful duo. Finding Taka's freshest available scent, they went on, traveling through the Pridelands.

"They go really far, don't they?" Remarked Sarafina.

"I guess they do." Chuckled Uru.

"Why do they go this far out?"

"Who knows? Perhaps they have their own special place. We'll find out when we get there."

And so they went on, the grass swishing against their underbellies in the calming breeze. And on and on, and on as the sun climbed higher into the sky. As they got closer and closer to the border, Sarafina kept looking around for the lions. They were almost at the border, they had to be somewhere here!

"We're…. at the border, Queen Uru." Said Sarafina, looking around.

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Where did they go from here? This is where the Pridelands ends." Said Sarafina, perplexed. "There's nothing past here….."

They both looked out at the cold grayness.

"Except the Graveyard." She finished. Uru stepped over the border, and sniffed again.

"I smell them! I smell their scent, and it's recent! And it's…. from the Graveyard?" Said Uru, confused. Why the heck would their scent be coming from the land of endless shadow?

"They went into the Graveyard? There's nothing in the Graveyard! Nothing except for dry bones and dust!"

"Taka likes to explore…. maybe they're exploring?"

"I guess." Said Sarafina, scratching her head in confusion.

"If they're in there, we're going to find them." Said Uru, going up to the ridge that marked the last of the soft grass, and the beginning of the stones and the eternal shadow.

She didn't know why her little one would be so stupid as to enter the domain of the hyenas….. it could be dangerous! She trotted over the stone, making her way through the many bones piled around the area.

"This place is spooky." Whispered Sarafina.

"I guess it is… really spooky." Whispered Uru, the dark atmosphere taking its toll upon them both.

"Well, forget about that. Any sign of them?" Asked Uru, looking around at the still bones. It was deadly quiet.

"No…. I… wait, do you hear that?" Hissed Sarafina. Uru strained her ears, waiting for a sound to reach them.

" _Now we gotcha_!"

"Did you hear that!?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I heard something!" Said Uru, running up a hill towards the sound. They reached the top, and then looked down over the side.

To their horror, they saw Simba and Taka backed up against a cliff with three hyenas cornering them, their teeth bared and growling.

Hyenas!

Fear striking her heart, she slid down the hill, her paws pounding against the stone with Sarafina close behind. She couldn't let them hurt her little one! Those blasted hyenas!

"Taka!" She cried, as she reached the bottom and stopped.

Taka, Simba, and the hyenas all turned to look at them, confusion written all across their faces.

Then, all five pairs of eyes widened, their jaws agape in surprise and what looked like…. fear?

Nobody moved.

"Scatter!" Shouted one of the hyenas, turning around and jumping into Taka, bowling both of them over the edge they had been standing next to moments before. Another hyena did the same to Simba before Uru could even react, and the third jumped right over the fatal drop after his companions.

"No!" Cried Uru, hurrying up to the ledge. She and Sarafina looked over it to see all five of them, including Taka and Simba, bouncing down the slope, head over paws. They had jumped just right so they would catch the slope, and in a moment they rolled to a stop at the bottom.

"Caves! Hide in the caves!" Shouted one of the hyenas, as it bounded into an opening of the earth.

"Taka! What are you doing?" Shouted Uru, as he and Simba bounded after it, disappearing into the darkness.

"What the hell?" Muttered Sarafina, as she watched them vanish.

"Those hyenas…. they're chasing them or something!"

"Er…."

"Come on!" She shouted, sliding down the slope. After a moment of deliberation, Sarafina jumped after the orange lioness, skidding down the slope.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()())()()()()()()(

Taka's POV

"Shiiiiiiit!"

"Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit!" Muttered Banzai quickly, as they ran through the tunnels that reached extensively throughout the underbelly of the graveyard.

"Relax!" Shouted Shenzi, as they took a right. "We're not in trouble yet."

"Lions!" He shrieked, glancing behind him fearfully.

"There are no lions chasing us!" Swore Shenzi, as the five of them skidded to a stop at a crossroads.

At that moment, there was a loud roar from somewhere behind them, the sound echoing throughout the caves.

"Never mind." Muttered Shenzi, as Simba and Taka looked at each other, swallowing.

()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()(()(()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()())()

Simba's POV

"That way!"

"That way!"

"That way!"

They each glared at each other.

"Come on guys, I know this place better than you do!" Shouted Shenzi, stamping her paw.

"We've all been here before! That tunnel takes us out!" Retorted Taka, gesturing at another tunnel.

"No, it's that way! I remember clear as day we went out that way." Said Simba, pointing down the third and final tunnel.

"They're going to catch us!" Squeaked Banzai, glancing back the way they came.

"Shut up!" Yelled Taka, as he anxiously bounced on his paws.

"It's night, not day! Listen to me and go this way!" Shouted Shenzi, padding down a tunnel a little ways.

"That's the wrong way though!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

ROOOOAAAAR!

"Everyone go their own way!" Squeaked Taka, bolting down his cave, followed closely by Ed. Simba and Shenzi looked at eachother, and Shenzi ran down her tunnel, followed by Banzai. Simba gulped, and ran down the third tunnel, vanishing into the darkness.

Simba quickly padded through the cave, until everything got extremely quiet. He couldn't hear Uru's roars anymore, he couldn't hear Taka's panicked breathing, and he couldn't hear Shenzi swearing violently under her breath.

Which was a wonderful characteristic of hers, really. Just charming.

In any case, he was alone. As he looked around the empty tunnel, he realized he really was alone. Which was good, he needed time to collect his thoughts. If he was right, which he suddenly suspected he wasn't, he would soon be out of the cave and home free, free to get the heck back to Pride Rock.

Unfortunately, Uru had seen them. Which was very, very bad. Simba didn't know Uru's personal stance on hyenas, but if she like most other lions, there was a good chance she hated them as much as he had. What would she say once she inevitably caught up with them? And she would catch up with them, it didn't need to be here in the Graveyard, she could simply talk to them whenever they next chose to return to Pride Rock.

She was going to disapprove, Simba knew it. The enmity between lions and hyenas was simply too great. He doubted Uru would punish her 'little one' but he got the distinct sense that perhaps they wouldn't be able to see the hyenas again.

The hyenas were their… well… best friends. Especially Taka's. Without them, the long days would be _incredibly_ boring. The trio always had something to screw around with, always something boneheaded to say, and always a bad pun to offer. They were sometimes vulgar, but that was usually part of the fun.

He hoped things wouldn't turn out too badly.

Simba hopped down a hole and slid into another tunnel, looking around for a familiar sight. Anything to tell him he was going in the right direction. Then, he heard pawsteps running down the tunnel, coming towards him. He quickly backed into a very dark shadow.

Banzai ran by, his eyes wide and breathing hard. Simba was about to reveal himself and ask him if he was being chased, when a ear shattering roar erupted from the tunnel.

Simba crouched even lower, as Uru rounded the corner with her teeth bared, claws out and eyes red with fury. Simba gulped as she leaped at Banzai, nailing him with a perfect pounce.

"Don't kill me!" Yelled Banzai, as Uru slammed him onto the ground.

"Where's my son!" She screamed, furious. "What did you do to him?!"

"What? I didn't do anything to Taka, you're nuts you are!"

"Shut it! Where's Taka!"

"He ran another way! I don't know, get off me!"

"I said _where is my son_!?"

"Geeez! I don't know, I said I don't know!" Squeaked Banzai, as Uru pressed down firmly onto his chest, squeezing his lungs and making him wheeze. Simba watched horrified, preparing to pounce on Uru if she was going to kill him. At that moment, Shenzi turned the corner, running as hard as she could at Uru.

"Get off my friend!" She shouted, jumping at the orange lioness. Uru only had just enough time to turn to the new threat before Shenzi landed on Uru's head, doing her best to scratch it. Uru grunted and stepped back off Banzai, they threw Shenzi off.

Barely missing a beat, Shenzi landed on her paws and bolted away, just as Banzai seized his chance and ran the other direction. Shouting a vulgar oath, Uru took off after Shenzi.

Simba watched the two of them disappear, and he grumbled underneath his breath. This wasn't going to turn out well, not if it continued like this.

()()()()(()()()()()())()()()()()()()())())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))()))()()(())))())())())))()()()(())()()

Shenzi's POV

Shenzi jumped down into a cave, her paws beating furiously against the stone.

Damned lions.

Shenzi glanced back to see the orange lioness jump down after her, looking furious. She gulped and put on extra speed, her hair tufts waving in the air as she bolted through the caves. If this went on for much longer, the lioness was going to catch her.

Fortunately, she knew her way around, the lioness didn't. Shenzi turned right, weaving through the stalagmites. Hopefully the larger lioness would be slowed down by the sharp impediments.

She made her way out of the stalagmite field and slid down into another tunnel, running down it as fast as she could. She ran into a cavern, the expansive tunnel becoming extremely large. It was a magnificent cave, and it was filled with nothing but hiding places and-

"Mom?!" She exclaimed, skidding to a stop as she saw her mother and a male hyena talking to each other in the center of the cavern. Hatari looked up when she heard her daughter's voice, looking confused.

"Shenzi?" She exclaimed, a perplexed look on her face.

"Mom! I…. what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you." Replied the Matriarch, as the male looked at Shenzi with a grumpy expression.

"I.. I ran here! Mom, there's this angry-"

At that moment, Uru let out a loud roar, cutting Shenzi off as she jumped into the cavern. Hatari's expression went from very surprised to extremely surprised, and she gaped at the sudden appearance of the orange lioness.

"You!" Shouted Uru, pointing her paw at the hyenas. "Where is my son!"

"What the- who the hell are you!?" Demanded Hatari.

"Where is my son!" Demanded Hatari. "He's in here somewhere, what did you do to him?!"

"Your son? I don't know who the hell you are, much less who your son is! If you'd calm down and explain why the hell you're on my territory in a calm fashion, maybe we could figure something out!"

"No! You stupid hyena, what have you done to Taka?"

"Hey! Don't call me names furbag!" Shouted Hatari, getting into an offensive position as the hyena next to her, whom Shenzi didn't recognize, slunk backwards.

"I'm here! What's happening?" Asked Sarafina, as she burst into the cavern to find Uru and Hatari growling at eachother. She looked back and forth for a moment, then began to growl at Hatari alongside Uru.

Shenzi gulped, were they going to attack her mother? Where the heck was Taka, he could call them off!

"Just tell me where my son is…." Snarled Uru.

"I have no clue where your blasted son is!"

"TELL ME!" Shouted Uru, as she leapt at Hatari, pushing off with her hind legs. Hatari wasted absolutely no time in jumping out of the way, and Uru landed on nothing but dust and air. Sarafina, eager to help Uru, ran at the other hyena, who had been attempting to slink away quietly. When he saw Sarafina running at him, he yelped like a pup and bolted with Sarafina hot on his tail.

Hatari was also on the run, not wanting to take her chances with a much larger furious lioness. She danced out of reach from Uru's flailing claws, always one step ahead from the deadly tines. But it was a precarious dance, one in which no mistakes could be committed.

"Mom!" Yelled Shenzi, as she stared horrified at the dueling animals. Hatari leaped away yet again, then swung back at the outstretched paw, batting it away with her claws.

Uru snarled and leaped forward, landing on Hatari with all her might. Before the claws had even dug in, and before they even hit the ground, Hatari rolled backwards with all her effort. She threw the larger animal behind her with the massive amount of momentum, and Uru went skidding towards the edge of an underground ravine.

Able to stop herself, Uru dug her claws in and caught a rock before she reached the edge. She glanced at the drop she had very nearly fell into, and saw that the pit was filled with pointy stalagmites. Falling into that would be deadly.

Hatari had taken the precious few seconds she had gained to recuperate, panting from the massive amount of exertion she had just sustained over an extremely brief period. Fighting was a tiresome game.

Uru snarled at Hatari, and Hatari growled back. They began to circle each other, their teeth bared as they occasionally lunged their paws out threateningly. Shenzi watched with her eyes wide open, enraptured with the events of her mother and Uru. As she watched, Taka, Simba, Banzai and Ed crept into the cavern, coming up next to Shenzi silently as they stared at the snarling animals.

"Holy Shit! Holy Shit! I think he's dead!" Screeched Sarafina suddenly. Hatari, Shenzi Uru, and all the rest turned their heads to see Sarafina staring down into one of the pits, her mouth agape. Uru and Hatari looked at eachother, then quickly trotted over to the pit and looked over.

Shenzi felt bile rise on her mouth. The male hyena had somehow fallen into the pit filled with stalagmites, and it wasn't moving, the grasp of death over it.

"Well… that's a shame." Said Hatari.

"He's dead…." Whispered Uru. "Sarafina…. did you…"

"It was an accident, he fell in by mistake!" Exclaimed Sarafina. Taka and Simba looked at each other, still unnoticed by Uru.

"Well, good riddance." Snorted Hatari. Uru looked over at the hyena, raising her eyebrow.

"Don't you care if one of your own is killed?"

"I wouldn't call him one of our own. He's a lazy bum who sucked away food without helping add to it. He helped the clan even less than the poor defected hyenas, and spat upon our hierarchy along with the needs of the clan. Before you lions so rudely interrupted me, I was telling him he needed to leave, or I'd kill him. But I guess that was decided for him." She said shortly.

"He's dead…." Repeated Sarafina, shaking her head furiously to try to shake off the shock of what had just happened.

"He's dead. I didn't need to see that today." Muttered Simba. Uru turned around to his voice and to her surprise saw them standing right behind her.

"You two! You're safe!" She exclaimed, a wave of relief washing over her.

"Uh…...yeah….Hi mom." Said Taka, rubbing the back of his head.

"You're safe! you outran the hyenas!" Exclaimed Uru, seeming to forget the presence of four other hyenas right behind her.

"Mom…. I didn't outrun the hyenas… I was running from you." Said Taka haltingly, apprehension written across his face.

"What? Running from me? Little one… what for?"

"Uh…" Taka looked down at his paws, unsure of what to say.

"Well?"

"The hyenas are my friends, all right!"

Uru blinked.

"What?"

"Okay, don't freak out, and don't be mad! I play with the hyenas… specifically those three…." he gestured at the trio, and Hatari flashed Shenzi a confused look. "They're my friends, we met a couple months ago! This is where I go everyday, and I have a lot of fun playing with them! That's Shenzi-" Taka pointed at Shenzi. "And She's the smart one. Ed over there is the funny one, and Banzai is the comedic relief!" Rambled Taka, as Uru gave him a strange look.

"You play with hyenas…. every day?"

"Yeah! Simba too."

Uru stared at Taka, and Shenzi figured she was about to pop from the amount of new information she had just been told. Uru turned around to face Hatari. "Did you know about this?"

"I do now." Grinned Hatari. Uru looked back at Taka.

"Do you… enjoy playing with them?" She asked. Taka nodded vigorously. "Uh… okay then….. I guess I'm fine….. with it, that is." She said. Taka's and Simba's faces brightened, and they gave each other a high paw. Uru turned around to look at Hatari. "Sorry about that."

"Oh yeah, barging in here and attacking me for no reason warrants only a simple 'sorry'." Snorted Hatari.

"Well….. that's all I've got."

"Yeah, don't sweat it. Nobody important was killed, so we're good. But next time… well, next time don't even come onto my territory. You lions keep us out of the Pridelands, I don't see why we can't keep you out of the Graveyard."

"Sorry about that. I'll be leaving then." Said Uru, bowing her head respectfully.

"Heeeeeeeeyyy Taka." Said Sarafina, sliding up to Taka.

"Come on you three. We're leaving." Said Uru, as she padded back towards the tunnel they had come from.

"Bye Shenzi!" Called Taka, as he turned around to follow his mother. The four hyenas watched them go, and they sat in silence for a while.

Hatari cleared her throat.

"Banzai and Ed, you can go home too." She ordered. Ed and Banzai cast Shenzi worried looks, and then quickly trotted away.

Now they were alone.

"So…. You really are friends with lions then."

Shenzi gulped, was she angry?

"Well….. yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Hatari.

"Oh, uh, we figured you wouldn't like it." She replied quickly.

"Like it?... well, truth be told, I don't like any of their kind, but do you know who those specific lions are!"

"Uh…. Taka, Simba, Sarafina, and Uru?" Tried Shenzi.

"Well if those are their names, but I recognize them! The orange one… that's the queen! The queen of all the Pridelands! And her son, the one you called Taka… that's one of the princes! Maybe not the crown prince, but a prince nonetheless! And you…. you're friends with a prince of the Pridelands!" Said Hatari, nearly breathless.

"Okay… so what?"

"So what? Shenzi dear, you have to stay his friend. You must. Maybe nothing will come of it anytime soon, or even in my lifetime, but for you Shenzi….. you could have a future I could only dream of." Said Hatari, grinning widely.

"Uh…. okay." Replied Shenzi, unsure of what she meant.

"Never lose his friendship little one. Never. Oh, and one more thing." Hatari turned around to face the pit. "See that hyena down there?"

"How could I miss it." Muttered Shenzi, doing her best to not focus on the bleeding parts.

"Well….. don't tell Banzai this one… you see, that hyena did a lot of things. Stupid things. One of them was somehow seducing Banzai's mother. But he really was a horrible father, I don't know if he ever even saw his son."

Shenzi looked at Hatari, her jaw dropped.

"You mean…."

"That's Banzai's dad. I guess the lioness called Sarafina killed him. Good riddance too." Said Hatari, as she turned around, and padded away, leaving Shenzi alone with her thoughts

()()()()()()())()())()(()()()()))(()())()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()())()()())())()))()()())()()()()())())()())()

 **AARGH THAT LAST BIT WAS HORRIBLE BUT I COULDN'T GET IT TO WORK RIGHT.**

 **oh well.**

 **In any case, tell me what you thought of the chapter! Good parts? Bad parts? Come on people, feedback!**

 **Cya whenever I post the next chapter! (Hopefully sooner than this one)**


	15. Pondering and Nightmares again

**Here's a fic for any of you who are interested in such things. And it's going to be about Simba! Yeah, my first fic starring Simba. Kinda strange for me, I know. But you can't not love Simba.**

 **Also, if anybody thinks they have a good idea for a tlk fanfic, be sure to PM the idea, and if I like it, I'll put it on my 'to do' list, and eventually, I'll write it! And if you're just a guest, leave a review on any one of my stories with the idea.**

 **Anyways, be sure to leave a review! And enjoy the fic.**

()(()()()()(((()()()()(((())()()(()()()())()()()()())())()()()()

Taka's POV

Back to the Pridelands.

Taka sighed. As he looked at his mother, he couldn't actually tell what she was thinking. And that was strange enough in itself, she was the type who normally wore her heart on her sleeve, and made known what she wanted or thought. But at the moment, she was nearly expressionless. Which for Taka, could be….. well, bad.

The problem was that he and Simba had just been discovered playing with hyenas. And since hyenas were of course universally hated in the Pridelands, Taka was sure they were going to be reprimanded or punished for colluding with the 'enemy.' Not Uru of course. But if Uru told Ahadi….. Taka didn't want to be anywhere near Pride Rock.

They walked on in silence.

"I can't take it anymore!" Blurted Simba suddenly. The four of them stopped, turning to look at the red lion. "Are we in trouble?" He asked, staring at Uru. Uru arched her eyebrow, and a grin spread across her face.

"In trouble? Of course not! Why would you be in trouble?" She asked, smiling at them.

"Well… you know… we were playing with…. hyenas" Said Taka, feeling confused.

"Taka, Simba, you aren't in trouble." Repeated Uru.

"Oh thank goodness!"

"But we are going to need to talk." She added.

"Talk? Talk….about what?" Asked Simba, trotting up next to Taka.

"I don't like that you didn't tell us what you were doing every day. I'm your mother Taka! And as good as the same to you, Simba! You both know you can trust me…. so why didn't you?" Asked Uru, sitting down as Sarafina scooted up next to Taka. Simba whistled innocently.

"Mom…. I'm sorry we didn't tell you….. but we thought you hated hyenas. And they are our friends, we wanted to keep playing with them. And they're really good friends! I mean, Shenzi is one of the smartest animals I've ever met! Banzai is one of the strongest, and Ed is one of the funniest! They've always helped us with things, they're really nice, and they're fun and-"

"I get it, I get it." Interrupted Uru. "They sound like a good enough bunch, but that's not what I'm upset about. Look, I need you two to trust me." Said Uru, looking both Simba and Taka in the eyes. Taka looked down at his paws guiltily.

"Queen Uru- we do trust you." Replied Simba.

"Yeah mom, it's just that we didn't want to risk it….."

"I know, I know. It's alright for now, but you two have to promise me that you won't keep anything else from me in the future." She said, smiling warmly. Both Simba and Taka gave sighs.

"Yes mom…."

"Of course Uru…."

"Good, I'm glad that's settled. Now that we're here, and we're all together, does anyone have anything else to say to anyone?" Asked Uru, looking at the three adolescents. Sarafina's paw shot up. "Yes?" Asked Uru.

"I do have something to say!" She exclaimed, looking over at Taka. Simba raised his eyebrow. "The next time you go to the Graveyard, can you take me along? It's boring playing the same old thing over and over again with the other lionesses and Mufasa!"

Simba and Taka blinked.

"Well, we'd have to ask Shenzi and stuff, but I don't see why you couldn't come along…" Replied Taka, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes! Are you guys going back tomorrow?" Asked Sarafina excitedly. Simba looked over at Uru, who nodded.

"We are in fact going back tomorrow." He affirmed.

"What do you guys normally do there?" She asked, her eyes nearly popping.

"What do we- well…. we play tag, hide and seek, mess around with Mzazi, once we made a slide with an elephant tusk, get lost in caves, throw Banzai in brambles…. stuff like that." He said.

"That already sounds better than the stuff Sarabi likes to do!" Grinned Sarafina.

"We're more adventurous, that's for sure. Some days all we do is explore new caves. The Graveyard may be ugly up top, but there are some caves that are filled with all sorts of crystals and shiny stones…. it's beautiful." He said.

"I'll bet." Replied Sarafina.

"No really! It's quite nice to see, and the some of the crystals glow, lighting up the place."

"We'll explore that tomorrow, don't worry." Added Simba.

"Since you three have you plans all set, let's get back to Pride Rock. We spent a lot longer stumbling around in those tunnels than I would have thought. The sun's going down." Said Uru, as she got up and began to walk away from them. Taka, Sarafina, and Simba all tossed each other quick glances, then followed her.

Simba's POV

()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Simba stood atop the highest point of Pride Rock, where he and his father had stood so long ago.

Well, actually if this was the past…. would it be where he and his father were going to stand those many years from now? He shook his confusedly. He'd been here for months and he still had no idea how any of this worked. For one thing, Taka still proved to be confusing. Scar had been a surly, grumpy lion with a taste for murder, but Taka was the opposite!

One thing that worried Simba was the thought that him being here could somehow change how things would happen later. Rafiki put him here, but Simba wasn't Rafiki. He didn't know how this worked, he didn't know what effect his actions might have. Was all this a dream, perhaps? Was he truly in the past, or was this a memory of some sort?

If this was a dream, than what he did here wouldn't change anything. Technically he could kill Mufasa, his own father, and nothing would change and he would still be born. Perhaps with such a radical change as that, the dream would end, and he would….. wake up?

But if he truly was in the past…..

He shuddered at the implications. He usually thought about this when he lied awake at night, pondering possibilities. He supposed that if he changed something big, his own reality in the present would be different. Maybe if he kept Taka as Taka, there would never be a Scar and if there was no Scar, Mufasa would never be murdered and if that never happened then Simba wouldn't even be here, because he would have no nightmares to cure. The world would be as it should have been, no murderous uncles and now armed with the knowledge of the hyena's plight, he could help them too.

But maybe he couldn't change anything. Suppose he killed or drove away Sarabi. If Sarabi wasn't in the picture to be betrothed to Mufasa, then there would be no Simba. If there was no Simba then he couldn't come back to change anything. And if he didn't come back to change anything then nothing would change and the world would stay the same.

Simba frowned, and scratched the stone with his claws. If he didn't know where he was, he didn't know what to do! He looked up at the sun, and saw it setting before his eyes, slowly sinking beneath the horizon. With a grunt, he stood up and walked back to the ramp that would lead down Pride Rock. It was time to go to sleep.

()()()()()())()()()(()()()()()(()()()()(

Taka's POV

Taka snuggled up next to Uru, his eyes heavy from the events of the day. He'd somehow managed to get busted playing with the hyenas by his own mother, and even more unusual was the fact that she wasn't even upset. But it wasn't like he was complaining, to be sure.

"Hey Taka!" Hissed a voice, making Taka open his eyes reluctantly.

"What is it Fina?" He groaned. "I was trying to sleep!"

"Well, so am I!" She grinned. "Just with you!"

"With me?" He asked, confused. "Where do you normally sleep?"

"By myself. But that's lonely, so I figured I'd sleep with you tonight!" She whispered loudly, grinning slyly.

"Since when do you want to sleep with me?" Asked Taka, raising his eyebrow.

"Since just now. Can ya scoot over?"

Taka looked back, he had cuddled up with his mother, there was absolutely no scooching room.

"No, I can't." He whispered.

"Do you have to sleep with Uru?" She whined.

"I always sleep with mom!" He retorted. Sarafina grumbled for a moment, rolling her eyes. "It's not weird!" He added.

"Believe me Taka, it's weird. Now then, I'll just sit down here….." she sat down, putting her head on Taka's chest. "How's this?"

"Fine by me" He shrugged, flicking his ears.

"Mmmmh, your fur is so soft….."

"Go to sleep!" Hissed Taka, covering her ears with his paws. Sarafina quieted down, although she continued to rub her head against his chest. Feeling rather uncomfortable, Taka closed his eyes again and tried to lull himself to sleep by muttering under his breath.

One wildebeest….

Two wildebeests….

Three wildebeests….

Four wildebeests…..

Five wildebeests….

Six wildebeests…..

"Hey Taka!"

"Go to sleep!" He hissed again, not opening his eyes.

"All right all right…"

Seven wildebeests…..

Eight wildebeests…

Nine wildebeests….

Eleven….. or was it ten? Oh well…...

()()()

Taka opened his eyes, and glanced about.

As was usual in dreams, he was alone, all by himself. He shook the dust off his fur and stood up, examining his surroundings. He was in a ravine of some sort, with green smoke hanging around the area, giving the entire place a spooky sort of atmosphere.

The ravine looked like it was in the Elephant Graveyard, the grey dust and stones certainly were familiar, as were the giant piles of bones. Taka padded forward, swinging his head back and forth as he looked up and down the area. The sky above him was dark, but it had to be cloudy because there were no stars twinkling in the canvas.

"Hello again!" Exclaimed a snide voice from behind him. Taka jumped around and saw a magnificent looking line with a bright red mane standing in the green geyser steam. Taka gulped.

"Not you again…" he groaned, swallowing apprehensively.

"Oh yes…. me again. What, you didn't enjoy the break?" He asked, sneering.

"The break only lasted three days!" Retorted Taka, backing away slowly.

"Still better than nothing. Last week you didn't have a single night's peace, remember?" He asked, grinning as he advanced towards the little orange lion.

"I remember…." He muttered, keeping his eyes on the approaching Nightmare.

"Good! Then you'll also remember what we discussed!"

"Yeah yeah, blah blah blah…. just for the record, I can recognize for myself that Ahadi hates me." He said, taking another step back.

"Perhaps, but you can't recognize his deep loathing for you, his profound hatred of you, his enmity towards you, his unprovoked hostility, his personal rancor, his disgust at your own scent, his abhorrence at your presence, his aversion to your very existence-"

"I got it!" Shouted Taka, not wanting him to go on.

"Oh….. I suppose you do. But in all honesty… you must ask yourself, why hasn't he acted upon his unmovable feelings? I mean, he really, really hates you. He wishes you were never born every time your poor mother asks him to show some love to his second, worthless son….he curses your name under his breath. So why hasn't he acted upon it?" Sneered Uraziel.

"What? Not acted upon it? He growls at me if I get too close, he bares his teeth if I'm late for bedtime, he's snarled at me when I tried to make some friends with the other cubs….. I think he's acted upon his stupid feelings." Muttered Taka.

"Those? Those are simply kitten scratches compared to what he wants to do! Keep in mind, his hate is currently being kept inside him for the moment…... it's beginning to bubble up, and someday, hopefully someday soon…. it's going to burst. And believe me….. it's going to be painful!" He growled, his teeth bared in a sinister grin

"He's going to injure me!?" Exclaimed Taka, as he took another step back.

"In more ways than one." He grinned.

"That's not going to- mom wouldn't let that happen!"

"Oh yes, one day he's going to let all that anger burst out, and when it does…." Uraziel brought his claw up to his neck, and with a swift stroke, he slit his own throat. Blood burst out, hitting the ground and flowing down his mane.

"Oh- oh, golly!" Exclaimed Taka, jumping back. "I hate when you do that!"

"Not one for theatrics?" Smirked Uraziel. Blood dripping down his legs.

"I'm not one for blood!"

"Well that's a shame. Really, a shame. And truly ironic…." He said, sneering. Taka stared back at him, his jaw agape. He couldn't stop staring at the blood that was now splattered on the stone. He took a moment to register the words.

"I-Ironic?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Oh yes….." said Uraziel, grinning. He stepped back into the green smoke, and suddenly the shadows around him began to lengthen.

Taka looked around and saw the ground beneath him begin to break up, cracks showing with a boiling heat spilling from them. In some places, a red hot liquid spilled forth, bubbling and oozing. He let out a yip of fear as he looked at the ravine's sides.

He immediately regretted doing so.

Large creatures emerged from the many caves that dotted the walls, and they were horrifying. They looked like hyenas but these…. they couldn't be hyenas! Their claws were sharper and longer, their teeth were as long as their legs, their eyes shone deadly red!

Taka crouched down, the creatures cackling evilly as they looked down at him. He closed his eyes, wishing it was over! Then, the creatures began to chant something, something he couldn't make out at first as lava surrounded him, trapping him on a small slab of stone.

He covered his ears as the chanting grew louder, and his ears began to sting! He let out a cry of pain and fear as he screamed, the pain in his head becoming unbearable!

" _LONG LIVE THE KING!"_

"

 _LONG LIVE THE KING!"_

"

 _LONG LIVE…. THE KING!"_ _  
_

 _())()()()()()(()()()((((()()()()_

 **Well, tell me how I did! Come on people, details!**

 **Anyways, I would like to quickly take the time to ask you all something. We're over halfway in the story progression, but is there anything you guys would like to see? I already have main plot points all nailed out…. but filler chapters still need to happen. It can't be plot point after plot point. So, if anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them! Like, little miniature plots for a chapter.**

 **Cya in a week!**


	16. Hunt and Suspicions

**Here's a fic for any of you who are interested in such things. And it's going to be about Simba! Yeah, my first fic starring Simba. Kinda strange for me, I know. But you can't not love Simba.** ****

 **Also, if anybody thinks they have a good idea for a tlk fanfic, be sure to PM the idea, and if I like it, I'll put it on my 'to do' list, and eventually, I'll write it! And if you're just a guest, leave a review on any one of my stories with the idea.** ****

 **Anyways, be sure to leave a review! And enjoy the fic.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()  
Mufasa's POV

"Good job!"

Mufasa grinned as he stood over his prize, a fully grown adult antelope. The beast had been extremely tricky to sneak up to, it had been the sentry of the entire herd. Its job had been to keep an eye out for any incoming predators but sadly, it had not done its job.

Not that chasing it down would have been a problem. The antelope was crippled in one of the back legs, it was a wonder it had managed to keep up with the rest for as long as it did. But that was part of the reason Mufasa had chosen it to hunt, they only went after the weaker animals when they could help it. For one, it was easier. For two, nearly every herd had a general understanding with the lions that their young and strong were usually not targeted for food. In a sense, it was a necessary culling that would keep the herd healthy.

And besides that, lions needed to eat.

"Thanks!" He replied. Ahadi padded up to him, smiling proudly as he looked over Mufasa's catch.

"It's a big one too." He said, nodding in approval. "But it can't have been too tough for you!"

"No indeed." Grinned Mufasa. "Plus, it's a cripple, it couldn't have ran away in any case."

"But it didn't notice you until it was too late. You're improving."

"I guess I am." He replied. Mufasa couldn't help but feel a warm feeling well up in his chest. Ahadi could sometimes be stern, and oftentimes was demanding of results. So when he acknowledged any achievement of his, it usually meant something.

"Well, grab hold of it then, we're taking it back home."

Mufasa nodded and dug his teeth into a shoulder. The juicy fragrance of the fresh meat made him sigh in expectation. This would be wonderful to eat. He managed to sling the antelope over his shoulders, balancing the load on his back. As Ahadi trotted away, Mufasa carefully padded after him, the savanna grass tickling his underbelly.

"So, father…." He began, once he caught up to him. "How are things going lately?"

"Excellent actually!" Replied Ahadi, grinning. "We're in the full swing of summer, there's no hint of any drought, and herds are all present and best of all, that blasted Hatari hasn't dared show her face once these past few months!"

Mufasa smiled, all that sounded like good news, except for the last bit. Who was Hatari? He'd never heard that name before… Ahadi spoke as if it was some sort of enemy.

"Father? Who's Hatari?"

Ahadi sniffed. "Hatari. She's the most disgusting, vile creature I've ever met. You'll be lucky if you never meet her. You know the Shadowlands, by the western border?"

"Yeah." He nodded. The 'shadowlands' Ahadi referred to was an area outside the Pridelands, a place that was perpetually covered in shadow. Every time Mufasa had seen it, it was dark, gloomy, and spooky. Apparently elephants went there to die as well, putting a sort of grim taboo on the whole place. It was an area marred only with death and darkness.

"That's where the hyenas live. How they haven't managed to starve themselves to extinction in their gluttony yet is beyond me, but Hatari is their 'leader'."

"The hyenas have a leader?" Asked Mufasa. Funny, he'd never actually thought of the hyenas as anything other than a shapeless rabble.

"They do indeed. Hatari is vicious, and she has no respect for our borders. My father threw the hyenas out of the Pridelands because they were taking more than their share during a drought, and even now they keep doing it. They trespass into our lands, and kill animals from herds that we promised protection to. It's a disgusting practice" he growled. Mufasa nodded in agreement.

"So that's why we have all those border patrols."

"Exactly. When you become king, you'll have to continue doing the same. Remember, you can't trust hyenas any farther than you can spit."

"Got it." Replied Mufasa, as he padded alongside Ahadi. He'd never liked hyenas, but he'd never exactly known the reason they were kept out. Now that he did know, it only strengthened his resolve.

"Very good. You're a good listener, son. It shows prudence and thoughtfulness. All good qualities."

"Thank you father!" Grinned Mufasa, as they approached Pride Rock. The great orange monolith loomed mightily above them, casting its shadow of magnificence across the plains. It truly was a symbol of the lion's dominance of the area. Ahadi suddenly stopped, and stood up to his full height, the wind ruffling his mane.

"What a stench." He muttered, as he took in the scents of the air around him.

"What stench?" Asked Mufasa, taking a sniff as well.

"Take another sniff. Tell me you don't smell…. weakness." Snarled Ahadi, his expression soured. Mufasa's heart sank ever so slightly.

"Uh… I smell some lionesses… Sarabi….. Mom… Fina…. a antelope that came by here… that rouge, Simba and…. Taka….." He muttered the last name.

"Exactly. Taka." Grumbled Ahadi. "Even his scent is miserable, much less his personality. He's always whining, and he's much too lanky. Unlike you, you're well built." He said, turning to his favored son. Mufasa returned his father's grin, but inside he didn't feel so good.

"Uh…. dad?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Well…. is that why you don't like Taka? Because he's weak?"

"Exactly. He's a mockery of what a lion should be, and certainly a mockery of what a good heir should be! Why I haven't kicked him out yet is beyond me…" Replied Ahadi, scowling.

"Oh. Well…. maybe he's that way because you haven't given him a chance to be anything more?" Suggested Mufasa, nearly biting his tongue hopefully that wasn't going to far. Ahadi's scowl deepened.

"Listen son. You're poised to be the next king, and a very good one! You would do well not to associate yourself with a bad influence… not to get too friendly with the trash of your kingdom. Now if you'll excuse me-" Ahadi leaned back and turned around. "I'm going to go find Uru, and speak to her about that blasted… son of mine. Bring your antelope to the fresh kill pile, it'll be eaten later." With that, he walked off.

Mufasa sighed. Uru had told him the exact opposite of that… that Taka only wanted friends, someone who wouldn't spurn him like Ahadi was doing. Ahadi was a wise king, but Uru's advice struck him as the better option.

Shouldering his antelope, Mufasa turned towards Pride Rock, and advanced up the hill.

()()()()())()()()()()())()()())()()()()()(()())()()())()())(()()())()()()())()()(())()())()())()()()())())()()  
Simba's POV

"They're just over here mom!" Said Taka, as he trotted down a hill with Uru at his side. Simba and Sarafina were behind them, and they were headed to a small grove of trees near the western border. The hyenas had agreed to meet them there, and Uru had relented at Taka's insistence. She had agreed to come with the, and meet the friends he had said so much about.

When Sarafina saw them leaving, she immediately asked to join them. And Simba noted that lately Taka never said no to Fina. Which was an interesting piece of information… he would ask him about it later.

"Where exactly, little one?" Asked Uru.

"Just in the trees. There's no patrols so this is the best spot in the Pridelands for them to be…" He replied, trotting into the grove. "Hey guys! We're here!" He called, grinning. A voice came back at them, resounding around the trees.

"Idiot says what?"

"What?" Asked Simba, his ears straining to hear what had been said. Loud, raucous laughter immediately erupted from the grove, a sound only hyenas could ever make.

"He fell for it!" Exclaimed Shenzi, as she rolled over onto her back, giggling uncontrollably. The four lions entered the clearing in the center of the trees to meet their guests, all of which were heaving at their sides in humorous convulsions.

"Fell for what?" Asked Simba, confused. He hadn't heard what was so funny...

"He said it again!"

"Said what again?" Demanded Simba. But this time he elicited no response except for the heightening of the laughter. Uru and Sarafina glanced at each other, as they watched the hyenas laughing uncontrollably.

"Well…. they certainly live up to the stereotype." Remarked Uru.

"I never realized they laughed so much…" Added Sarafina. They waited a few more seconds, as eventually the hyenas got quieter. Taka cleared his throat.

"Once the three of you are all done, I'd like you all to meet my mother!" He announced. Shenzi at the moment was trying to stop wheezing, as Banzai rolled onto his back, and Ed joined him.

"Yeah…. just a… moment Taka…" Grinned Shenzi, calming herself down. "Okay, I'm sorry. We're here. What's up?" She asked, looking at the four lions.

"What's up? Say hello to my mom!" Retorted Taka, as Sarafina and Simba exchanged bemused glances.

"Sorry about that. So…" Shenzi turned to the orange lioness. "You're Queen Uru?" She asked. Uru nodded, smiling.

"That I am. It's a pleasure to meet Taka's best friends… formally, anyways."

"I'll say. Last time didn't turn out so hot. In any case, my name's Shenzi, that's Banzai, and that's Ed. They're dumber than a sack of bricks, but you can ignore that for the moment." She said, grinning.

"Hey!" Interjected Banzai, as Ed giggled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Shenzi." Nodded Uru. "Taka tells me you're the daughter of the Matriarch?"

"Yup."

"Taka has also told me of your….. dire situation." Said Uru, seriously. Shenzi's expression fell considerably.

"Well….. yeah. The Graveyard sucks." She said shortly. "We don't have any elderly clan members at all and…. we're starting to get less and less good pups."

"Good pups?" Asked Uru, confused. "What does that mean?"

"Pups who aren't killed at the outset. Here, I'll show you." Shenzi turned around and trotted out of the clearing, leaving Uru staring after her, her jaws agape. Sarafina shook her head.

"Did… did she say they kill pups?" Sputtered Sarafina.

"Yeah. But they don't want to do that…. they have to." Replied Simba, grimacing.

"Why would they have to kill pups?" Asked Uru, turning to Taka who was also frowning. "That's… that's barbaric!"

"They don't have enough food mom." Replied Taka. "Their biggest problem is their lack of food. Which means that mothers who need to eat for two, can't even hardly eat for one. And if the mother is starving, the little pup inside doesn't get the food it needs to grow right. And if it doesn't grow right, it gets defects…"

"Defects? Like… like what?" Whispered Uru.

"A lot of pups are malformed. They don't look right, their head is too small, their legs are stumps, or they can't think right. And they need hunters…. They need every single hyena hunting in the Graveyard or risking the Pridelands, they can't have hyenas who will never do anything other than consume food, it means less for everyone else. So…. they kill them." Muttered Taka, looking down at his paws.

"Oh man….I never realized they were that badly off…" Whispered Uru, looking pale. "And all this time I've been part of the patrols that keep them out! What have I done?"

Simba couldn't help but agree with her. His own deeds were much worse, in his own time he'd never considered negotiating with the hyenas, he'd only thrown them right back out of the Pridelands when he regained his throne. It was not exactly something he regretted, viewing them as little more than scum. He'd helped slaughter them.

Scar was an evil lion, but Simba couldn't overlook the fact that he'd been the first lion in generations to let the hyenas back into the Pridelands. The whole affair had simply been mismanaged, if done right it wouldn't be a problem… for anyone. And it had to be this wholehearted friendship he held as Taka that made him consider such a thing.

At that moment the trio of hyenas returned, this time with a fourth partner.

"Hey Taka!" Said Mzazi cheerfully, as Shenzi and Banzai dragged him into the clearing, on his side.

"Oh… hey Mzazi!" Exclaimed Taka, brightening as he turned and walked up to the disabled hyena. "How-how'd you get here?"

"They carried me here. What, do you think I walked?" Chuckled Mzazi, as Simba approached him.

"Well, it's nice to see you!" Grinned Simba, as Shenzi rolled Mzazi over onto his stomach, so he was right side up.

"Nice to see you guys too!" Then, Mzazi's gaze traveled behind his friends, and he noticed Sarafina and Uru, who stood looking concerned. "W-what are they doing here?" He asked, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"Don't worry, they won't eat you!" Chuckled Shenzi.

"That's Sarafina." Said Taka, pointing at his friend. "And there's my mom!"

"Your mom? So…. I won't be eaten?" He asked, his eyes still wide. He felt uncomfortable in the presence of lions-or anybody for that matter- he didn't know.

"Course not dummy." Answered Banzai. "If they were dangerous, we wouldn't have brought you!"

"Well… that's all right I suppose." He replied.

Uru walked up to Mzazi and looked him over, and Mzazi froze as she examined him. Mzazi sat with his legs tucked underneath his body, as he always did. Since he couldn't stand or walk, he preffered to keep his legs hidden, so he wouldn't really be disappointing anyone.

"Hello little one." Said Uru, smiling warmly at the adolescent hyena.

"H-h-hi." He stuttered, staring back up at the lioness.

"What's your name?"

"I-It's Mzazi." He replied.

"Well…. Nice to meet you." Said Uru, nodding.

"N-nice to m-meet you too."

"Okay Mzazi, tell her about yourself." Nodded Shenzi. She looked over at Uru, with a serious expression on her face. Simba realized that this would be how Shenzi would drive home her point, how she would really show Uru how bad things were. That had to have been why Shenzi brought Mzazi in the first place, she wouldn't have brought him into the Pridelands for any other reason. Shenzi was certainly smarter him than, he would never have thought to do anything like that.

"About myself?" Asked Mzazi.

"Yeah. Come on, it's all right."

"Well… uh, I'm eight months old, my mother and my father love me, Taka is one of my best friends, and he brings me food every day. My only other best friends and Banzai, Ed, Shenzi and Simba. And…. I can't walk or stand."

"You… you can't stand up?" Asked Uru, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Well!... it's not for lack of trying!" Replied Mzazi cheerfully. "Yesterday I almost made it up by myself! I think I'm getting stronger, little by little!"

"You can't stand up?"

"Mom says it's the personality of a hyena that matters more than if it can run or hunt or even… you know, play." He replied, but his ears drooped nonetheless.

"But… you can't stand up."

"Mom also says what really matters is in my heart, not my legs." Muttered Mzazi.

"Oh… you poor thing." Uru walked up to him and began to lick the top of his head, her motherly instincts taking over. Mzazi froze as Uru licked him comfortingly, his eyes wide and afraid from .

"Uh… guys!" He whispered. Simba and Shenzi chuckled

"It's all right Mzazi… she's just grooming you." Grinned Taka.

"Yeah, relax!" Added Banzai, waving his paw in the air.

"Er… okay." Nodded Mzazi, but he kept breathing heavily.

Simba smiled. Mzazi had it a lot worse off than most every animal, but at least he had friends who cared for him. And he would get used to Uru grooming him in a moment, he simply didn't like close proximity with strangers.

"Now that we have that taken, what's going to be our chosen game for today?" Asked Taka. It was in this moment that Sarafina's ears perked up and she waltzed into the conversation. She had sort of in the background up until then, unsure of what to do as they spoke to Mzazi.

"I've got an idea!" She exclaimed, literally sliding in between Taka and Shenzi, and forcing Simba and Banzia to back up.

"What sort of idea?" Asked Banzai, a bit disgruntled.

"Capture the flag!" She announced, to be met with blank stares.

"What's…. capture the flag?" Asked Shenzi.

"Well you see-" Sarafina turned around and grabbed a stick in her teeth, and stuck it into a leaf. She spun back towards them, and set down the leaf and the stick. "This is a flag!"

Shenzi inspected it.

"Uh… how is that a flag?"

"Well, this here is the flagpole, and the leaf is the flag. In this game we have two flags in different locations, and there are two teams, each guarding one! When one team manages to steal the other team's flag, and return it to their own flag, they win!" She explained.

"So it's sorta like… steal the bacon?" Asked Banzai gruffly.

"I guess… but there are two flags, and they stay in one spot until they're stolen."

"It sounds okay to me." Shrugged Simba. Taka nodded.

"Right! Two teams, one brain, one brawn, and an all rounder. That leaves me, Banzai and Ed, against Shenzi, Simba and Sarafina!" Decided Taka.

"Fair enough. And I claim this clearing for my team!" Said Shenzi, picking up the flag Sarafina had made and sticking it into the dirt next to Mzazi. "You're our honorary flag-guard, Mzazi." She said, and Mzazi brightened as Uru stepped away from him, his fur quite groomed and clean.

"You mean… I'm part of the game?" He asked.

"Of course you are! Yell if anyone tries to take the flag." Smirked Shenzi, as Taka, Banzai and Ed made their own flag and trotted off into the trees.

Simba smiled as Mzazi grinned widely next to him, excited to be a part of his friend's game.

Ahadi's POV

Ahadi stood at the top of Pride Rock, scowling.

He had meant to speak with Uru earlier that day, but the sun was already going down and he hadn't seen his mate anywhere. None of the lionesses he had spoken to knew anything about where she might have gone, and his MajorDomo knew nothing about any possible patrols she could be on. He had checked all her usual caves and napping areas, and hadn't seen her.

He had wasted most of the day trying to find her, and she only showed up now! He looked down at the stepping stones that lead up the side of Pride Rock and saw his mate, his worthless second son, and that rogue called Simba exchange words. The rogue then departed and trotted back the way he came as Taka and Uru did the same, except up the side of Pride Rock.

Ahadi padded over to the cave, waiting for his mate and…. yech, he hated calling him a son. But unfortunately for him, he somehow managed to sire that piece of trash. Bad luck on his part, he supposed. When Taka and Uru reached the top, he stepped out of the cave and cleared his throat.

"A-hem." He growled. His mate and son both turned to him, their eyes popping in surprise. To his pleasure, he heard Taka swallow audibly. At least that piece of trash knew who he needed to respect.

Uru recovered her composure first.

"Ahadi!" She stuttered.

"Where were you two? And why are the two of you covered in dirt and mud flecks! It's unbecoming." He said, towering above them. Uru coughed into her paw.

"We… rolled in mud before we came here. It feels good on the fur, perhaps you yourself should try it, what with that magnificent mane of yours-"

"Forget it Uru, It doesn't matter. Now, are the two of you coming to bed?" He asked, looking grumpy.

"Of course! The sun's going down so we were heading back here…" replied Uru. "We'll just lie down ourselves." Uru and Taka then walked past Ahadi, and into the cave to their sleeping corner. Ahadi's gaze followed them as he tried to think.

Why were they covered in mud and dirt? It looked like they had rolled in mud, like Uru said, but Ahadi knew for a fact that it was actually a bother to get mud in your fur. The only reason he had ever done it was to conceal his own scent…

It was the only thing mud was good for. It masked scents one could be carrying, and he knew that Uru knew that. But that explanation made no sense, why would his mate ever need to disguise her scent? What animal or place would she have been that would require her to mask the scent of?

And Taka had done it too…

He growled. Tomorrow he would ask Mufasa to find out where Taka went every day. It wouldn't be a problem, Mufasa would have it easy accomplishing such a task. Mufasa was simply gifted and wise. He would find out, all right.

One way or another, he would find out where his blasted son was going every day.

()(())()()())()())())())()())(())()()()()()())())(())()())()()())())()()()())())()()))()()())()())()()()())()()

 **And….. that, my friends, is how trouble brews.** ****

 **And excuse grammatical or other dumb errors, I didn't edit this, didn't have the time.** ****

 **Sorry about getting this up a few days late, I have a little something one or two of you just might, maybe recognize as EXAMS coming up next week. It's been consuming almost all my time, so wish me luck, if you have a heart.** ****

 **And tell me how you liked this chapter, and if you would like to see anything else in coming chapters! I'd love to hear from ya!** **  
**

Sent from my iPad


	17. Accidents and unfortunate happenings

**Here's a fic for any of you who are interested in such things. And it's going to be about Simba! Yeah, my first fic starring Simba. Kinda strange for me, I know. But you can't not love Simba.**

 **Also, if anybody thinks they have a good idea for a tlk fanfic, be sure to PM the idea, and if I like it, I'll put it on my 'to do' list, and eventually, I'll write it! And if you're just a guest, leave a review on any one of my stories with the idea.**

 **Anyways, be sure to leave a review! And enjoy the fic.**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()((()(()()()()()()))()(()()()()()()(()((**

Mufasa's POV

' _Find out what your idiot brother is doing.'_ _  
_  
Mufasa snorted. Easier said than done.

He opened his mouth wide as he yawned, trotting out of the cave. Like normal, Taka was already gone, doing whatever it was he did every day. About a month ago, his father Ahadi had asked him to find out what exactly it was that Taka did every day. Mufasa had of course agreed, seeing no harm in the matter.

But he'd had exactly zero success so far. The first thing he did was go right up to Taka and simply ask him. But then Taka had gotten squirrelly, and he'd rather blatantly lied to him, and said he didn't do anything when he left. Which was rather suspicious in itself. Obviously he had to do something. Doing nothing was physically impossible.

Well, actually he'd have to ask Taka about that one…. he was smarter than him. He would know if it was possible for someone to do nothing.

In any case, he was sure Taka would never tell him where he was going. Not on purpose, anyways. His next idea was the second most obvious there was. To follow Taka to where he went, and observe him.

But complications arose quickly with that idea as well. The first time he tried it, he followed them from a very long way off, as far as he dared to do so without completely losing sight of them. He went after them all the way to the border, where there stood a great big hill.

Every day that rouge, Simba, and his brother Taka, and sometimes even Sarafina walked over that hill and down the other side. Since he was attempting not to be seen, Mufasa couldn't follow them too closely. Every day he waited a few minutes before going up to the too of the hill himself, and when he looked down at the other side, they were always gone.

No, really! It was like they disappeared into thin air! Even their scents! At the bottom of the hill by the border their scent stopped at a mud pit. He would follow their scent right up to that mud, but past it he had absolutely no clue where they could have gone. It was rather obvious they must have rolled in the mud to mask their scents…

But why?

He had ran up and down the border as quick as he could each time, in an effort to try to catch up to them wherever they could have gone. He never caught scent or sight of them, again, they had disappeared! They couldn't have gone back the way they came… he would have seen them. And the only thing past the border was the Elephant Graveyard, lying in its eternal shadow. He couldn't have gone across the border, he had to have gone to the side. But Mufasa had zero luck finding out which way.

And so for the past month he had been thouroughly stumped. Sarafina had said nothing when he had asked her where she sometimes went with Taka and Simba, and she hadn't said anything to Sarabi either. He'd even attempted to speak to the rouge, despite the feeling of… strangeness he'd gotten from him. Every time he spoke to Simba, Simba would always give him a sort of calculated look, as if he was searching his soul.

Sarabi had also mentioned that Simba sounded like a absolutely wonderful name. To which of course Mufasa had scoffed at her, Simba's name was completely moronic. What idiot would actually name their own son Simba? The name meant lion for crying out loud! It was just redundant.

But other than the discovery of Sarabi's affection for the name, nothing interesting had turned up in the past month. And so Mufasa again found himself performing his daily ritual, the ritual of following Taka, or in this case his scent, and watching him disappear to who the heck knows where.

He sighed as he trotted up a hill on the open savannah. He would so much rather be hunting! Or doing something exciting with Sarabi! Or simply talking to her rather than trying to fulfill his father's pointless and completely unnecessary quest to find out what Taka did with his day.

Who cared what Taka did for fun? He was sure it was harmless, what could Taka ever do that would actually hurt anyone? Ahadi disliked Taka because he was weak, but it wasn't like Taka would ever hurt anyone, for that reason alone. Mufasa rolled his eyes as he reached the top of a hill, and looked down the other side, expecting to see what he saw every day: absolutely nothing.

Instead, he saw his brother Taka sitting underneath a tree, down at the bottom of the hill. He raised his eyebrow, squinting down at his brother. He could see Taka smiling happily from here…. and he was talking to someone…. but whom? He couldn't see anyone else with him…

Wait, no, there was another animal as well…. it had been sitting behind the tree. And… another animal? Wait, at least three animals he hadn't seen right away. They were smaller than Taka, and had grey fur. They were talking to him… Taka opened his mouth to laugh. He certainly seemed to be enjoying himself.

But who were those other animals? It wasn't a species he recognized. Not at all, they were…. small. Grey fur… hunched backs… black paws…

He tried to think. He'd heard that description somewhere before… from his father. Ahadi had told him all about a certain creature. What was it called? He looked back down at Taka and the animals, trying to jar loose his memory.

Hold on!

They were- hyenas!

()()()()()(()()()()))()()())(())()(())()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Taka's POV

Taka and sat in the savannah by the border, waiting for the hyenas to show up. They had agreed yesterday to meet here in the Pridelands, and so he was here. Simba had gotten bored and left to go find some food, with Taka agreeing to stay here until Shenzi and the rest showed up.

As he sat there, he heard a rustling behind him in the grass. Turning around, he saw three hyenas jump out of the underbrush, and bare their teeth at him, growling. Taka jumped back, his eyes wide from surprise.

"What's the matter Taka? Don't tell us we really scared you that time?" Asked one of the hyenas suddenly. All three of them stopped growling, and sat down with amused expressions on their faces.

"Wait a minute, It's you guys! I thought it were someone else." Chuckled Taka, grinning at his friends.

"So, we got you!" Replied Banzai, his face alight with glee. Of course Banzai would be the one to take the most pleasure out of scaring him.

"Huh. Well, that's still only once." Responded Taka, slightly miffed.

"Even so! I'm never going to let you forget it!" Said Shenzi, grinning playfully. Taka couldn't help but return the smile. The hyenas were always there for him. Ed jumped up and down, letting out that creepy trademark laugh of his. Banzai turned to him, and asked him what was up.

"What is it Ed?" Said Banzai. In response, Ed only laughed some more. Banzai listened a bit, then turned back to Shenzi and Taka. "He says wants a race!" Declared Banzai.

"A race?" Asked Taka.

"Yeah, sure! I'm up for a race!" Agreed Shenzi happily. She marched past Taka and proceeded to point out the markers. "How about from here to that tree?" She asked, pointing her paw at the nearest shady spot.

"That seems fair to me!" Added Banzai.

"Okay then. Get ready to be beaten!" Declared Taka, as he turned to face the tree in question. Banzai and Ed hopped over to get into position. Taka reviewed his opponents. He had a clear advantage, what with the longer legs. Hyenas were just... shorter.

"Right! On the count of three! Two! One….. Go!" Yelled Shenzi, beginning the race.

Taka burst ahead, sprinting, toward his goal. He smugly glanced back, watching the hyenas start to fall behind. This would be a done deal in no time. However, Shenzi wouldn't let the race go so easily. When Tala turned back to look forward, she jumped up, and landed on his back. Taka felt the impact, and he stumbled a bit, but kept going.

Shenzi lightly dug her claws into Taka's back, just enough to keep herself from falling off. Taka grunted as he tried to shake her off, and still maintain his speed.

As he neared the tree, he felt Shenzi adjust, as if preparing to jump off. So that was her plan! Instead, as Taka neared the tree, he very quickly turned sideways, throwing the hyena off his back.

He felt Shenzi go airborne, and he saw her land in the grass with a thump. Smirking triumphantly, he turned back around to continue the race. Then, Banzai ran past him quicker than he could have thought possible! Before he could regain his speed, Banzai ran up to the tree and touched it with his claws.

"Hey… Did Banzai just win?" Asked Shenzi in wonder, as she, Taka, and Ed walked up to the victorious hyena.

"Yup! You all had better believe it!" Grinned Banzai, as he danced around the wood.

"I say it was lucky." Said Taka, as he sat down next to the celebrating hyena.

"Luck? How about skill?" Replied Banzai, his eyebrows cocked.

"Banzai, your only skill is skill in eating." Replied Shenzi.

"You know, that still counts." Said Banzai, as he finished up his victory.

"It does take a prodigious amount of skill to be able to cram the entire haunch of a wildebeest into your mouth." Said Taka, smirking.

"Exactly. I'm glad someone agrees." Said Banzai. The four of them sat down in the tree's shade, suddenly silent. Taka rolled over onto his back, sighing contentedly.

"I'm glad you three are my friends." He grinned.

"Heh. It's kinda strange, when you think about it. A lion and some hyenas, and they're the best of friends." Shrugged Shenzi.

"Hey, we're only mortal enemies because of something that happened generations ago. And whatever it was exactly doesn't matter anymore. It's not like we have to be enemies…. it's just Ahadi and tradition that says so." Replied Taka.

"Well… you broke tradition then." Added Banzai.

"Yeah." Nodded Taka.

"Then…. when you're all grown up, and Ahadi is dead and your brother is the king…. could you….. try to let us back in the Pridelands?" Asked Shenzi, turning to face Taka. Taka frowned.

"Well…. Muffy is pretty reasonable… and he doesn't hate me. I'll probably be able to convince him." Nodded Taka. "At least give you some of the border, you know? So you guys can feed yourselves."

Shenzi smiled. "Thanks Taka. It's nice knowing you'll at least try."

"Of course I'm going to try! I'm not going to let my only friends down." Replied Taka, grinning. "It's an atrocity you can't feed yourselves. Trust me, I'm going to fix that eventually."

"I should hope so!" Agreed Banzai. "But more importantly, where's lunch?"

"Lunch? Simba went to go get some." Replied Taka. "He should be back soon."

"How soon is soon?" Asked Banzai gruffly. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry!" Grinned Taka, standing back up. He shook the dirt off of his fur, his dark mane bristling around him. He looked around, scanning the surrounding hills for any sign if Simba, hopefully returning with something to eat.

"Hey, is that him?" Asked Banzai, pointing up at one of the hills. Taka followed his paw to see a red lion standing atop one of the hills a little ways from them, barely in view. He narrowed his eyes, trying to recognize him.

Then he gulped.

"That's-! That's Mufasa!" He exclaimed, as he saw his brother turn around and begin to run away. A thrill of fear shot through him, as he instinctively took off after him. The hyenas looked at each other, but didn't move.

"Taka! What did you say?" Shouted Shenzi, calling after him. Taka ignored her, he had to catch up to his brother! He had seen him with the hyenas, this wasn't happening, this wasn't happening!

"Muffy! Wait!" He shouted, but he wasn't even sure his brother could hear him! He reached the top of the hill, to see Mufasa was already at the bottom, still out of earshot. "Wait!" He shouted. He took off down the hill, his paws pounding against the dirt beneath him.

But Mufasa didn't stop. Taka sped up, trying to increase his speed. He had to catch him, he had to catch him! He dug his claws into the ground for each step, bounding across the grass, running faster than he ever had in his life. He had to catch up, he just had to!

He couldn't let Muffy tell anyone!

Then, as he jumped over a small pile of rocks, one of his front paws caught on a rock. He very abruptly stopped in mid air, and felt pain shoot up his leg as he flipped forward onto his back. In the space of only a second, he hit the rocks below him, and he hit them hard.

He let out a cry of pain as he thudded into the stones. He laid there for a moment, immediately bringing his paw up in front him to see if anything was injured. His paw throbbed, but nothing looked out of order.

Groaning, he rolled over to his legs, bruised all along his back. He felt dazed, he hadn't had the air knocked out of him since Shenzi had pushed him into that hole…

"Taka! What the heck are you doing, what is this?" Asked Shenzi, skidding to a stop next to the rock pile, having just ran down the hill after him. Taka looked at her with a panicked expression.

"We're screwed….." He whispered

()(()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()())()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()(()(()()()()()()()()  
Mufasa's POV

Mufasa padded up to the top of Pride Rock, feeling out of breath.

There were hyenas! In the Pridelands! And Taka was with them, he was talking to them! What the heck was that? Why the heck was that? It didn't make any sense, Hyenas were a bunch of filthy murdering bastards, why was Taka speaking to them and smiling?

He trotted into the cave, feeling anxious. He needed to tell someone about this, and he knew exactly who. Walking up to Ahadi as he ate his lunch, he took a deep breath.

"Dad? There's something I need to tell you…."

()()()()()()((()()()()()()(()()()()()()()(()()(((()(()()()()((()()()((

 **Okay, great. There's that. But there's something I gotta ask you all.**

 **Do you think this chapter moved the pace forward too quickly? I mean, like I'm hurrying the story up, kinda launching into things? I think I am, but you guys are the ones reading it so do tell me… if I am, I'll put a chapter in between these two, to serve as filler.**


	18. Angels of Death

**Here's a fic for any of you who are interested in such things. And it's going to be about Simba! Yeah, my first fic starring Simba. Kinda strange for me, I know. But you can't not love Simba.**

 **Also, if anybody thinks they have a good idea for a tlk fanfic, be sure to PM the idea, and if I like it, I'll put it on my 'to do' list, and eventually, I'll write it! And if you're just a guest, leave a review on any one of my stories with the idea.**

 **Anyways, be sure to leave a review! And enjoy the fic.**

 **()()()()()((())()()()()()(()**

Taka's POV

"I'm so dead I'm so dead I'm so dead….." Moaned Taka, as he rubbed his aching head. His fall had gotten him bruises all along his back and sides, and he'd even managed to bump his skull. Fortunately for him, nothing hurt too much, and he hadn't gotten a concussion.

Unfortunately for him, everything else was going wrong!

"Taka! Just tell me what happened!" Demanded Shenzi, who stood beside him looking perturbed.

"Muffusa! Mufasa happened!" Whined Taka, seething at his misfortune.

"Mufasa happened what?" Asked Banzai.

"Mufasa saw us! My brother, Muffy, saw us together! And now he's ran away! He's going to tell someone….. what if he tells dad!?" He groaned, panicking. Ahadi hated him anyways, what would he think of him now, playing with the creature's Ahadi had sworn to kill? Beside him, Shenzi paled.

"You- you mean that was your brother?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yes!" Fretted Taka, digging his claws into the dirt anxiously.

"Oh crap…. that's… that's bad." She muttered, as Ed whimpered beside her.

"I know!" Shouted Taka, his chest heaving as he paced back and forth, tossing nervous glances back at the heart of the Pridelands. Mufasa was probably nearly back to Pride Rock now…. it was much too late to catch him. Oh, what was he going to say? Or more importantly, who was he going to tell?

Maybe he'd go straight to Uru…. Taka's mother would know exactly what he was talking about, she would explain to Mufasa what he had seen. She'd make everything right, she would fix everything…

But if he want to Ahadi first, Taka was screwed! Ahadi could get really angry…. what would he say? He would be punished, he knew it.. but how? Would Ahadi deny him any sort of food or nourishment, starving him until he learned his lesson? Would he physically hurt him? He knew Ahadi wasn't above breaking bones…. what if he crippled him!

"Taka, what do we do?" Asked Banzai, as he looked around nervously for more lions.

"Run! Get out of here!" Replied Taka immediately, turning towards them. "A lion knows you three are here, you've gotta get back into the Graveyard!" Shenzi and Banzai looked at each other, as Ed whimpered confusedly.

"But Taka… what about your dad? What if you need help-"

"No!" He shouted, the stress getting the better of him. "No, you guys can't be seen here anymore! You guys are my best friends, what if you're hurt, trying to help me? What if you get killed?!"

"There's no way we'd let ourselves get killed-"

"Just get out of here!" Screamed Taka, digging his claws into the dirt. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed looked at eachother, then back at Taka. They grimaced, then turned around and ran back up the hill, casting nervous glances back at him.

Taka turned back to the way Mufasa had gone, breathing heavily. No, this wouldn't do, this wouldn't do at all. Mufasa was going to tell someone, he had to know who! But he had a head start on him… what if he should be hiding right now, what of by not running and hiding right now, he was dooming himself?

No! He had to know, he had to knew what was going on! Leaping forward in the air, he ran across the grass, his paws pounding on the dirt.

()()()())()()()()()()()()()(()())(())((()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Simba's POV

Simba had a slab of meat in his jaws. They'd forgotten to ask Uru for food to bring to the hyenas, so he'd had to go hunt some himself. Severing the meat off his catch was a grizzly affair, as always, but he'd washed himself off in a puddle of water he'd passed by.

He was next to the border, almost back to where he'd left Taka. If all was well, the hyenas were probably there by now, talking and making jokes at his expense. Not that they didn't make plenty of jokes about him while he was there, he was used to getting his large mane laughed at. Apparently hyenas thought all that extra fur was ridiculous.

As he trotted through the grass, he saw movement off to his right. Glancing up the hill, Shenzi and her cohorts running down it. He didn't see Taka anywhere, it was just them. Frowning, he gripped the meat tighter and ran after them. As he got closer, he tossed the food aside.

"Hey guys!" He called, making the three of them skid to a stop. They turned towards him, anxious expressions on all of their faces, even Ed. Simba suddenly felt his gut tighten. Was something wrong?...

"Simba! Thank goodness you're finally here!" Exclaimed Shenzi, trotting up to him.

"Why's that?" Asked Simba, confused at their seriousness. Hyenas were almost never serious, not when their bellies were full. And they had eaten just yesterday, they couldn't be hungry yet.

"Taka's in trouble!" Blurted Banza, looking uneasy.

"Trouble? Trouble how?" Replied Simba. Shenzi glanced back at the way they had come.

"Mufasa saw us playing with him!"

Simba blinked.

"Wait… what?" He gasped, his gut wrenching.

"Mufasa saw us playing with him, talking to him! He saw we were friends!" She said, anguish written across her face. "And he ran away! He's going to tell Ahadi!"

"Holy cow…" Muttered Simba, standing still with his eyes wide as he soaked in the news. His father had seen Taka with the hyenas? This…. this was horrible….. Ahadi already hated Taka, and everyone knew the king hated hyenas with a passion. Put the two of them together, and what would that result in?

Oh no...

"I've got to go find Taka… where did he go!?" Asked Simba quickly, nearly breathless.

"He ran after his brother, back to Pride Rock." Answered Shenzi.

"Got it." Nodded Simba, as he turned around. "I'll see you guys later!" He called, as he ran up the hill.

"Don't let Taka get hurt!" Called Shenzi, as she watched Simba run off. Ahadi's temper was notoriously fierce…

She hoped nothing would go wrong.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Mufasa's POV

"What is it?" Asked Ahadi, sounding bored. And truly, he was bored. King or not, he was still subject to certain natural laws, and one of those was that if he had nothing to do, he would feel bored. But maybe things were looking up, Mufasa had come in looking anxious. Hopefully his son would spice his day somehow.

"Dad…. I just need to talk to you." Replied Mufasa.

"Well, about what? Come on son, spit it out." Nodded Ahadi. Mufasa took a nervous gulp, as if he was deliberating what to say.

"Yeah, yeah…. well, I saw some hyenas." He said slowly. A grin stretched across Ahadi's muzzle as he stood up straight and brightened.

"Did you now? Well, tell me about it! Did you claw them good? Did you bite them hard? Did you send them squealing back to their godforsaken home?" He asked eagerly. Mufasa frowned.

"Not exactly…."

"Oh… don't tell me you ran away?!" Exclaimed Ahadi, crinkling his nose. Such behavior was not befitting of a future king!

"No, it's actually more complicated than that." Replied Mufasa quickly, shaking his head.

"There's nothing complicated about it, did you fight them or run with your tail between your legs?" Asked Ahadi

"I saw them, and they didn't see me. But dad, the hyenas weren't actually doing anything wrong… they were next to the border, and they were playing. They were just playing." Explained Mufasa.

"So why didn't you chase them off?" Demanded Ahadi, feeling annoyed. Mufasa had better have a good explanation for not chasing those miscreants back the way they came from. Why his own son would refuse a chance to punish those disgusting creatures was absolutely beyond him. He'd have to teach Mufasa how to properly act.

"I would have, but there was somebody else there too!" Added Mufasa, gritting his teeth. "That's what I have to tell you! And I don't know why this is, but I said the hyenas were playing, right? Well… like I said, I don't know why this is… but they were playing with Taka!"

Ahadi raised one of his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Taka was playing with some hyenas! I think that's where he goes everyday, and why he hasn't told any of us. I think has some hyena friends." Said Mufasa, looking at Ahadi anxiously.

Ahadi stared at Mufasa, thinking about what had just been said.

That….

That _welp_!

That _ignorant_ _welp_!

He had been… fraternizing with hyenas?! That worthless, insignificant weakling had been speaking to the lion's worst enemy? His disgraced son had the audacity, the nerve to defy one of Ahadi's most important decrees? Hyenas were the enemy! And here he was….. playing with them?!

Ahadi growled, digging his claws into the hard stone as she shook with anger. Mufasa took a nervous step back, gulping. He turned to his son, his expression one of utmost seriousness.

"And…. where, exactly, is my worthless second son now?" He growled, his voice deep and threatening. Mufasa began to turn pale, but he held his eye contact.

"He's a…. b-by the border! The eastern border, where the valley dips and the Graveyard starts!" He stuttered. Ahadi nodded, his eyes dark with fury. He turned to the cave's mouth, and padded out slowly, each pawstep sounding a menacing thud. He walked out and gone, leaving Mufasa to stare after him with an expression of horror and unease.

He was going to find that piece of _garbage_ ….. and sort this out once and for all.

()()()()()()()()())()()()))()()()(()()()()()(()()()()()(()()()()()(()()()(()()()()()())(()()))(()()()()()()()()  
Taka's POV

The sun was already setting.

How had the day gone by so quickly?

Of course, he'd spent most of that time deliberating what he would do. He'd stop for a moment, take a few panicked breaths, look around for a hiding place, then force himself to keep running. He had to find out what Mufasa was going to do, he had to know who he had told!

"Taka!"

Taka jumped a good six feet into the air, letting out a yelp of fear. He turned around to see Simba running at him, trying to catch up.

"Oh, it's just you!" He exclaimed, exhaling in relief.

"Of course it's just me!" Replied Simba, as he trotted up to him. "I'm here to help. Listen, Shenzi told me what happened."

"Yeah…. yeah, it's a problem." Admitted Taka, gulping.

"Like I said, I'm here to help." Nodded Simba. "What was your plan?"

"Plan?... I… I don't really have a plan." Replied Taka, frowning. "I just thought I'd go back to Pride Rock and see what's happening. Maybe Muffy hasn't told Ahadi yet, I don't know. It's just that….. it's just that….. oohhh… what if he has?" Asked Taka fearfully.

"If he has, we'll deal with it." Promised Simba. "It can't be too bad. I mean, you're still Ahadi's son…. worst comes to worse, it'll probably only some sort of grounding. And those can be worked around."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Ahadi's not going to hurt you." Replied Simba, smiling reassuringly at the skittish lion. Taka on the other paw, looked doubtful.

"I wouldn't put it past him." He whimpered.

"A father won't hurt his own son. I mean, he hasn't physically harmed you before, has he?"

"Uh… I guess not." Replied Taka, as she shuffled nervously in the grass. "But what if he does! I don't want to get hurt!"

"I'll protect you." Answered Simba. Taka laughed awkwardly.

"H-how are you supposed to take on a full grown lion?" He demanded, grimacing.

"I've got more fighting experience than you'd think." Replied Simba, looking dead serious. Taka only shrugged in response, swallowing apprehensively. He sniffed the air, his ears rotating as he glanced about.

"I smell him!" He exclaimed suddenly, jumping around to the source of the scent. It was coming closer. "I smell him!" He repeated, his eyes wide from fear. "He's coming!"

"Stay calm!" Snapped Simba immediately. "Stay calm…"

"Calm? Dad's coming!" He replied, his teeth gritted in dismay and dread. How could he be calm now!? Who knew what Ahadi was going to do! His breathing picked up as he stared in the scent's direction, the smell gradually growing stronger.

"Just stay ca-"

"No! You gotta hide!" Shrieked Taka, turning back to Simba. "He could punish you too, you gotta hide!" Simba backed up a few pawsteps, and looked around, spotting a large rock, big enough for him to crouch behind.

"Okay then.. I'll be watching from over there, just in case." Said Simba, looking concerned.

"Okay! Good, now get out of here!" Repeated Taka. Simba turned around and quickly ran down, jumping behind the rock. Taka looked back just in time to see the large black maned lion come over the hill.

And he looked angry.

Taka swallowed nervously yet again, as he stood his ground. Ahadi walked toward him at a brisk pace, but his expression was one of fury. Whatever confidence Taka had left was eroding quickly, his faith in Simba's words disappearing. Ahadi was angry, what was he going to do?!

"Hello…. son." Growled Ahadi, stopping a few feet away from the little black lion. Taka was breathing faster than ever before, his chest heaving.

"Uh…. hi….. dad." He said, his jaw hanging open. Ahadi sniffed the air.

"I still smell their scent on you." He snarled, baring his teeth. "You forget to roll in the mud…. you disobedient welp!" Taka took a step back, horrifed.

"Uh… uh…. d-dad, I can explain-"

"Explain what!" He roared, his many teeth seemingly emphasized in the light of the moon. "Explain how you piece of trash deliberately disobeyed me? Explain how you fraternized with hyenas, our mortal enemies, the very animal we're supposed to kill on sight! Explain how you've been doing this for years, thinking yourself so clever for lying to me!"

"No! That's not it at all, dad, I just needed some friends-"

"Friends?! With those scum of the earth creatures? You ignorant filth, you actually thought they were your friends? Not only are you weaker than the very grass we walk between, but you're as stupid as the dirt we trod upon!" He roared again, advancing menacingly towards Taka.

"Dad! I just-"

"You really are good for nothing, you know that!" Snarled Ahadi, baring his teeth. "The only thing you've ever done since you had the unfortunate chance to be born is eat the food other lions catch! You're nothing but a drain on resources, a complete waste! What good are you, anyways!"

By now, Taka was crouched down, shaking in fear. He was practically paralyzed as he stood before the great king, unable to move a muscle, not even his jaws for fear of provocation.

"And I know how to deal with worthless filth like you!" He shouted, unsheathing his claws. In this moment, Taka inhaled sharply, staring at the long black claws. Ahadi raised one of paws, almost in slow motion. The intent was deathly clear. Taka felt fear like he had never before, and his muscles locked up.

No! He had to move, he had to dodge it! In the space of milliseconds, he put all he had into breaking his paralysis. His muscles nearly shrieked from the effort, but he jumped backwards as the heavy paw came down at him.

One of his forelegs left the ground, and he desperately tried to turn his head in time. Another foreleg had left the ground, and Ahadi's claws came ever closer. His eyes slowly widened as the tried to follow the deadly attack.

But he wasn't fast enough.

Suddenly, he felt pain shoot through his face, and he finished his leap backwards, only to immediately bring one of his paws to his face. His eye stung….. his eye stung! He took his paw off his eye, and with his other he saw it was tinged in red. He tried to open the eye, but it hurt!

With another roar, Ahadi jumped at him. Crying out from pain and fear, Taka turned and ran, outpacing the leap. Ahadi landed just behind him, as Taka raced away, still unable to ignore the pain on his face.

He'd been clawed! Ahadi clawed him, he'd tried to kill him! No! No no no no no! Behind him, Ahadi stood back up from his failed pounce, and ran after him, a loud roar of fury echoing across the hills. Taka jumped over Simba's hiding spot, to which Simba only crouched lower, watching him with horror. Their eyes met fearfully for but a moment, before Taka landed and kept running.

Ahadi failed to notice Simba as jumped over the rock, running after the fleeing lion with his claws out.

()()()()()()()()()(()())()(()())()()())()()(()()()(()()()()())()()()())()()()())())()()()()())()()()()()()()()()  
Shenzi's POV

Shenzi was pacing back and forth in the Elephant skull, looking worried. This particular skull was at one of the highest points in the Graveyard, and near the border. She had Banzai and Ed posted outside, overlooking the rest of the Graveyard in case Taka arrived. Shenzi wanted to know what happened as soon as possible, she had to know what was going on.

"I see him!" Shouted Banzai, causing Shenzi to jerk her head and run outside. "There." Added Banzai, pointing his paw down below them. Shenzi looked down at where he was pointing, trying to make out what it was.

She saw Taka all right, but there was something else that caused her unease. Actually, a rather large amount of unease. Right behind him, as Taka wove through the bones, was a large lion, chasing him. She squinted, and gasped, recognizing the king from the few times she'd seen him from afar.

Taka was being chased by his own father! And Ahadi didn't look in a good mood, he looked positively bloodthirsty with his claws out.

"Oh no…" gasped Banzai.

"Go get mom!" Said Shenzi immediately, looking at Banzai. "Go get mom now!"

"Now?" Asked Banzai, standing up.

"Yes, now! And hurry! Me and Ed will distract the king, you have to go get mom!" She ordered, shouting at him. Banzai nodded and took off like shot, disappearing around the skull. Shenzi glanced at Ed. who looked about as serious as he'd ever be. She grimaced, then ran down the hill, aiming to intercept the lions as they came by.

They reached the bottom and waited by a ribcage. Not a few seconds later, Taka rocketed by. And he didn't look good.

There was blood streaming down half his face, one of his eyes closed in pain. And right behind him was Ahadi, the massive hulk of a lion right on his heels. How Taka had managed to not yet get caught was a mystery, but it was certainly a good thing. The moment they ran by, Shenzi and Ed got behind them, joining the line they formed undetected by the lions.

Taka jumped over a small trench and cleared a gigantic thigh bone, but still Ahadi remained behind him. Then to Taka's evident dismay, which could be gathered by the cry of fear he uttered, he skidded to a stop, a cliff directly in front of him. Taka whipped around to see Ahadi blocking the only way out, leaving him trapped on the precipice.

"Dad! Dad, I'm sorry don't kill me!" He cried, whimpering from despair.

"It's much too late for that." Growled Ahadi, slowly advancing on the cowering lion. He seemed to savor the moment, the moment he would finally wipe out the blight he had sired. It disgusted Shenzi.

Nodding to Ed, the two of them ran forward simultaneously. As Ahadi approached Taka, Ed jumped up and grabbed Ahadi's back leg between his teeth, clamping down as hard as he could.

Ahadi let out a surprised roar, and he turned around as Shenzi ran past him. Before either Ahadi or Taka could register what was happening, Shenzi jumped up and head-butted Taka as hard as she possibly could, sending the two of them tumbling over. Taka hit the stone after a second of freefall, letting out another cry of pain. Being prepared for the jump, Shenzi landed gracefully, the impact nonetheless jarring her.

"Taka, get up, we gotta get out of here!" She shouted, as another one of Ahadi's roars rung overhead. Shaking himself off as quick as he could and ignoring the bruises, Tala wordlessly complied, his face still sketched with dread. Shenzi turned around and ran down the ravine, Taka right behind her.

They raced down the stones, as Ahadi roared yet again somewhere above and behind. Hopefully Ed hadn't gotten himself killed, and was still distracting the menace. They turned a corner and immediately stopped.

Shenzi paled.

"It's a dead end!" Gasped Taka, panicking.

"Shit! That's a problem!" Added Shenzi, as she looked around. The walls looked too sheer to climb easily, even if the walls weren't very high. The only quick way out was back the way they came, but as Shenzi looked down the path she saw Ed turn the corner.

"Ed! If you're here, then where's-"

A loud roar sounded, causing Taka to whimper from fear. Ahadi walked around the stone, to find the three of them bunched together, standing their ground in the dead end ravine. Ahadi grinned widely at the sight.

"Ah… Taka, it seems you and your friends are all here!" He announced, his voice eerily menacing. "Looks like it'll be three birds with one stone."

"No! Dad, leave me alone!" Pleaded Taka, on the verge of crying. Shenzi scowled.

"Get out of here Kingy! We don't want you blasted lions on our territory!" She shouted, shrugging off the urge to try to escape.

"Don't worry, I'll be leaving." Growled Ahadi. "Only after I kill you all."

"I mean it Kingy! Get off hyena territory!" She commanded, standing straight.

"And why would I need to listen to you?" Sneered Ahadi, grinning evilly as Taka looked on, horrified.

Just then, another voice sounded from above them.

"Because she's my daughter." Called a hyena, that stood on the ledge just a short ways above them.

Shenzi looked up to see the entire ravine lined with hyenas, each of them staring down at the scene below.

Ahadi's pupils shrank as he looked around. Every single hyena was standing deathly still, their eyes glowing from the light of the stars above them. Every single hyena was grinning widely, their teeth shining sharp threateningly. And every single hyena looked very, very, very hungry.

"Good evening your majesty." Smirked Hatari, as Ahadi looked back and forth frantically, everywhere he looked his eyes were met with the menacing glare of a grinning hyena.

"You…." He growled, summoning his courage to look Hatari in the eye as he glanced at the dozens of hyenas standing above him like the very angels of death.

"Yeah. Me." Replied Hatari, looking rather eerie. The way she stood and the way she flashed her teeth was chilling in itself, but there was something about her, something about the aura that surrounded her and all her other hyenas that caused Shenzi to shiver.

"And what do you want!?" Roared Ahadi, doing his best to ignore the army of teeth and claws staring at him hungrily.

"What- what do I want?" Asked Hatari, with mock surprise. "Well, to critique you, really! You're trying to kill your own son? My my my…. I never thought you could sink lower than the slaughter of my hyenas. But here we are, and you're scraping rock bottom buddy!" She laughed, causing a jitter of eerie laughter to spread throughout the assembled hyenas.

Ahadi shuddered.

"That's none of your business!" He retorted.

"I think it is!" She replied, grinning creepily. "Cause your business is on my territory!"

"This shithole can hardly be considered territory!" Said Ahadi, growling.

"Oh but sir!- you're the one who forced us here! You're the one that keeps us here! You can't criticize where we live, not when you don't give us a choice." Chuckled Hatari.

Then, very suddenly, Hatari's demeanor changed. A moment before she had been grinning, and acting amused. But as she stared down at Ahadi, her expression hardened, and her eyes narrowed. Ahadi growled back at her, taking a step back.

"You see Ahadi, every time one of us trespasses on the Pridelands, you kill them. Now…..how about we return that favor?" She asked, scowling down at him. Blood curling laughter erupted amongst the hyenas, as Ahadi suddenly began to look afraid for the first time in his life. Shenzi, Taka, and Ahadi all looked back at Hatari, as the hyenas licked their lips.

" _Kill him."_

()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
 **I am very proud of this chapter. And since I practically waited the entire story to write this one chapter(it'll be my favorite) I must ask you all to review. Really, if you have to only review one chapter, I beg of you to make it this one.**

 **But in any case, I hope you enjoyed it! See ya next week**!


	19. Scars and Blame

**Here's a fic for any of you who are interested in such things. And it's going to be about Simba! Yeah, my first fic starring Simba. Kinda strange for me, I know. But you can't not love Simba.**

 **Also, if anybody thinks they have a good idea for a tlk fanfic, be sure to PM the idea, and if I like it, I'll put it on my 'to do' list, and eventually, I'll write it! And if you're just a guest, leave a review on any one of my stories with the idea.**

 **Anyways, be sure to leave a review! And enjoy the fic.**

 **()()()())()()()()()()()()()**

Simba's POV

"Y-ya don't think it's going to…. going to _scar_ , do you?" Stuttered Taka, wincing as a hyena daubed a salve onto his eye. Simba, Hatari, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were all gathered around, and every single one of them was in a bad mood.

"I don't know kid." Grunted the healer, a hyena called Kiji. "Looks to me like it'll leave a mark, at least."

"Oh no…" Whined Taka, one of his eyes shut with the fur around it stained red.

"Hey. _Suck it up._ " Growled Hatari, stepping forward. "It's hardly a scratch, there's much worse injuries than scrathes. You could have had your organs disemboweled." Taka gulped, Hatari wasn't in an amiable mood.

"Yeah Taka, it isn't….. that bad." Tried Shenzi, smiling halfheartedly. "Just a mark."

""I know… it's just that… it hurts." He seethed, putting his paw back over his eye.

"Hey hey!" Snapped Kiji. "Take your paw off, you gotta let the salve do it's work! Leave it alone!" Taka gulped and quickly removed his paw, which was now painted red from the dripping blood.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Yeah, whatever. Now I gotta put some more on." Grumbled the healer, as he walked back inside his den to retrieve more of the sticky liquid. He walked back out and dabbed it back onto Taka's eye, making him wince from pain again. Taka sighed pitifully.

"I said to suck it up, didn't I?" Growled Hatari.

"Sorry!" He seethed, looking away from the Matriarch. He wasn't trying to anger her, but it wasn't like he expected her pity. Still….

"Yeah whatever." Mumbled Hatari, as she turned to the healer. "Kiji, make sure he's all right before you let him go. No infections, got it?"

"Hundred percent." Grunted Kiji, bobbing his head in acknowledgment. Hatari nodded back at him, then turned around and walked away. No one said a word, because they could still hear Hatari cursing under her breath, the pulsing anger radiating from her was simply too potent to upset. Shenzi and Simba glanced at each other, as Hatari stopped outside the den, grabbed rock in her paw, and hurled it against the side of the stone wall they were situated in. The rock shattered into pieces, and Hatari walked away.

Simba whistled.

"Well…. I think… I just expanded my vocabulary." He said, now that Hatari was safely gone.

"Well, she's got a reason for it." Grumbled Shenzi, frowning in frustration.

"No kidding." Replied Simba, gritting his teeth as he exhaled slowly. The events of the previous night came back to him, right after he had stumbled into the Graveyard trying to catch up to Ahadi and Taka. He remembered hearing a shout, and he had turned a corner to find not only Taka and Ahadi, but the entire hyena clan, their teeth glinting in the moonlight.

" _KILL HIM! KILL HIM! TEAR HIS THROAT OUT, CUT HIS STOMACH OPEN, SNAP HIS SPINE, GOUGE HIS EYES, CRUNCH HIS SKULL, BITE HIS GROIN, KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM!"_

 _Simba had stared in horror and awe as the assembled hyenas jumped down from their perches, like bats descending upon a tree, or perhaps more like dark angels, taking another soul for their own. Simba couldn't help but back up a few steps, as Ahadi roared in what only could be described as fear._

 _And it was a cry Simba would never forget, the sheer despair in it chilled him right to the bone._

 _The hyenas lept onto Ahadi as one, right as Ahadi attempted to turn around. Ahadi jumped away, clearing the seething mass of hungry teeth by a tail's length. But as he made to flee, hyenas emerged from the sides of the ravine, and pounced onto him. They dug their claws into his sides and the great black lion stumbled, even if only for a moment._

 _Necessity now proved that Ahadi wouldn't be outrunning his foes. And so he roared, gathering his strength as he tried to shake off the claws and teeth. Three hyenas flew off him, one skidding by Simba and hitting the rock next to him. But more jumped at him, and Ahadi's mighty paw raised and swept aside a whole flank, the lion's strength proving far stronger than anything Simba had ever seen._

 _Ahadi took two quick steps back, and kicked two hyenas who had been attempting to bite at his rear. He bared his teeth and swung out, catching a daring hyena in the chest, and throwing him back at his comrades in a ferocious and terrifying show of force. But while the great king seemed invincible, the hyenas seemed innumerable._

 _Another hyena lept at him, and another and another in quick succession. Ahadi caught the first one in the air and batted him to the side, but the second and third landed, their icy teeth grasping for his neck. Ahadi crushed them both under his paws, eliciting loud whimpers from the grey creatures as he tried to kill them. But to take the time to kill them would be fatal. His gaurd lowered for but a moment, the rest of the pack surged in on him, and threw themselves on as a horde._

 _Death seemed inevitable for the cruel King, but as the sound of tearing flesh was heard, Ahadi lept out of the mass and landed outside of the perimeter. Immediately Ahadi bolted, running back the way he came. The hyenas, in their attack, hadn't covered the ravine._

 _He ran right past Simba without even giving him so much as a glance, but Simba glimpsed real fear in Ahadi's eyes for the moment he could see him. Ahadi was bleeding all along his sides, his mane was torn and blood covered half his face. The great black lion now ran faster than Simba had ever seen a lion run, even as the hyenas sprinted after him, their bloodlust unfulfilled._ _  
_  
Simba sighed. Unfortunately, Ahadi had gotten away. The final report was eight hyenas with bruises, three with scratches on their backs, and one with a concussion. The hyena that had skidded past Simba had hit his head on a rock, and it wasn't doing him any favors.

Oh, and fifty very, very disappointed hyenas.

"Yeah…. it sucks." Grumbled Banzai, as Ed whimpered next to him.

"Hey Taka…. so… how exactly did you end up being chased by your murderous dad?" Asked Shenzi, clearing her throat. Taka frowned, looked down at his paws.

"He found out I was playing with you guys. He- he really doesn't like hyenas, I guess." Whispered Taka. Simba, Shenzi and Banzai looked at each other, compassion welling up in their chests.

"Look, Taka…. I-I know what you're going through." Said Simba, stepping up in front of the pitiful lion.

Yeah. Taka had been the one to put him through it. Or Scar. Whatever.

"R-really?" Asked Taka, looking up at Simba.

"Yeah…. I lost both my parents when I was a cub, remember?" He said. "That's why I met you…. all alone." Explained Simba. In truth, he had of course lost both his parents, one in death, and his mother when Scar had convinced him to run away. He'd gotten Sarabi back but… it still hurt to think about.

"Oh." Nodded Taka, looking back down. He ground his teeth, trying to think. "Do you….. do you think I'll see mom again? Now that I'm as good as exiled…."

"Of course you'll see Uru again!" Quipped Shenzi. "She definitely still loves you, it won't be hard to get your buddy Simba here to go tell her where you are!"

"You really think so?" Asked Taka, frowning sadly.

"I know so." Said Shenzi, stepping up in front of Taka. Taka sighed, looking depressed.

"Guys…. I'm exiled." He said, standing up and walked out of the den to the perch on the cliff they were on. They followed him out silently, as Taka stared out across the Graveyard.

"There's no way I'll be let into the Pridelands ever again….. not with last night. It's not so bad with you guys, hyenas are fine and all that but….." Taka looked at the border, the edge of the dust and bones. "The Pridelands are my home."

Shenzi rubbed the back of her head. "I'm sorry…. your dad is really a jerk-"

"My own dad!…. my own dad…. my own dad tried to kill me last night! My own dad, why would my own dad tried to kill me?" He exclaimed, his voice sounding strained. Simba frowned, he didn't really know what to say…

"I don't really have an answer for that-"

"I do." Interrupted Taka. "I have an answer. Dad hates me. He hates me with every drop of blood in his bones…. he only needs to look at me, and he gets in a bad mood…. he's always hated me."

Simba licked his lips, still unsure what could possibly be said to comfort him. And what could be said? Simba's father had been the best father possible, what did Simba have to offer to help Taka?

"You know, he even hated me when I was born." Whispered the orange lion. "Even when I was a little cub who didn't know anything about anything. Even when all I could do was mewl…. he hated me."

"Well…. Taka… some animals are just born evil. They don't know how to love." Explained Shenzi, setting her paw on Taka's drooping shoulder.

"You think dad doesn't know how to love?" Asked Taka, snorting. "You think he holds malice to every creature he meets? He loved mom at one point. And he loves Mufasa, his pride and joy. Believe me, Ahadi knows how to love. That's not the…. that's not the problem-" Taka's voice began to crack.

Shenzi gripped his shoulder reassuringly. "Taka… are you worried about… being inferior to Mufasa? Because believe me, you aren't inferior to that hulk of slimy-"

"I'm not worried about that!" Snapped Taka, pulling away from Shenzi's paw. "Im not worried about being inferior to my brother."

"That's good." Nodded Simba. "It's not something you should even care about."

"Exactly. Mufasa isn't any better or worse than you are." Added Shenzi. Taka snorted again.

"You don't understand…. I'm not worried about being inferior to him…. because I am inferior."

"What?" Echoed Shenzi, Simba, and Banzai, raising their eyebrows. How could Taka believe something like that? "Taka, how can you even think that's true?" Asked Simba, his eyes searching the face of depressed looking Taka.

Taka let out a long sigh.

"You know….. every time I met another animal, and introduced myself to them cheerfully, telling them my name…..do you know what each and every one of them said?" He asked, even his voice sounding downtrodden.

They all shook their heads.

"The first thing everybody said was: 'do you know what that name means?'"

They all looked at each other, grim realization dawning on their faces.

"You said it Shenzi…. you said it Simba…. Sarafina said it….. that zebra I met years ago, the gopher, Hatari, Kiji, that cheetah, those birds- everyone said it!" He shouted, his eyes starting to get wet. Simba gritted his teeth as he thought back to the very first time he met Taka…. the very first time he introduced himself….

"And every single one of you should know how I replied! Every time, with a straight, innocent face, I said, no! No I didn't know what my name meant! And do you all know why?"

They stared at him silently, their paws rotted to the ground as Taka's sad frown got even more depressed.

"I said I didn't know what it meant because….. because I thought that maybe…. if I pretended my name meant something else than trash…. something else than dirt...or garbage…. maybe if I didn't acknowledge my name….. then it wouldn't apply to me." Taka sighed again, and looked back out over the Graveyard.

"But…. I guess it didn't work." He whispered, so that they had to strain his ears to hear him. Silence passed for a few moments, before Taka stood up.

"I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." Said Taka, as he padded away slowly, his tail dragging behind him. They watched him go, unable to think of anything to comfort him.

()()()()()())(()()()())()(())()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()(()(()()()())(()()())()())()()())()())())())()())  
Taka's POV

He closed his eyes, sitting alone in a dark cave. He felt a single tear slide down his muzzle, but he did his best to ignore it. He shouldn't cry…. crying wasn't befitting of a lion…

Then again…. wasn't he a weak little whelp? Couldn't a weak, useless creature like him cry when he wanted to? Taka began to sniffle, another tear sliding down his cheek. And another. And another and another, until he began to sob. His chest heaving, he curled up into a little ball, hugging his muzzle.

Slowly, little by little, he cried himself to sleep.

.

He opened his eyes, looking around. Ugh, not this again! He didn't need to deal with this now!

"Oh come on!" He shouted, as he looked up at the ravine that surrounded him "Can we just get this over with?"

"Over with?" Came a sneering voice somewhere from above. "Are you getting impatient with our little meetings?" As Taka looked up around him, an all too familiar lion lept down, landing in front of him. The Nightmare smirked at him, towering above Taka.

"Yeah." Muttered Taka. "I'm not in the mood to screw around with you tonight. Just let me sleep!"

"Really?" Asked Uraziel, in mock surprise. "I never thought you'd get tired of me showing you your own innards every night!" He said, raising his paw up in between them, his claws extended.

"It gets monotonous, yeah." Snapped Taka. He'd already experienced that enough that it wasn't too terrifying. Didn't feel too good though.

"Ooooh… you look stressed! Is something wrong, perhaps? Did something happen?" Asked Uraziel, grinning cruelly.

"You could say that….. yeah." Shrugged Taka, looking down at his paws.

"Well then? What say the two of us take a break from ripping your throat out, and have a chat about it?" Asked Uraziel, his sneer still gracing his face. He sat down much to Taka's surprise, and pulled his claws back.

"So….. you aren't going to dig your claws into me?" Asked Taka, taking a cautious step back.

"Not this time around. Now sit down, and do tell…. what happened?" Asked the Nightmare, his eyes glaring at Taka with grim confidence. Taka gave a defeated sigh, and flopped down.

"My dad tried to kill me." He admitted, as he frowned down at his paws

"Your father? Now this! This is juicy, I must admit!" Grinned Uraziel. "Ahadi tried to kill you?"

"Yeah…" Sighed Taka, not meeting the Nightmare's eyes.

"Now… I can't say I didn't see that coming." Smirked Uraziel.

"I guess I shoulda seen it too." Replied Taka, exhaling slowly. Stupid Nightmare was probably right…

"But do tell." Gestured Uraziel, waving his paw. "How'd it come about?"

"You mean why he tried to kill his own son?" Asked Taka.

"Exactly."

"Well…." Taka frowned sadly, gritting his teeth. "He found out I was friends with some hyenas…. and I guess he finally had his excuse to get rid of me. He scratched me here-" Taka pointed at the red mark over his eye. "And chased me into the Graveyard. Now I'm stuck there….. exiled."

Uraziel nodded, smirking as he seemingly tried to think.

"So…. that can't be it, can it?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Taka, his eyes sagging as he frowned

"Well…. how did your father find out about your unfortunate acquaintance? I thought you were careful, I thought you were taking precautions, just so that you would keep your secret! No… someone told him…. Isn't that right?" Sneered Uraziel. Taka raised an eyebrow.

"How… how did you know?" Asked Taka, narrowing his eyes.

"I guessed." He replied, his voice sharp and scathing.

"Well… you're right. My brother, Mufasa saw me, and he told dad." Admitted Taka. At this, Uraziel's eyes glinted.

"Your brother….. aye? Very nice…" he chuckled, grinning with his sharp teeth.

"No it's not!" Retorted Taka. "It's not nice at all! I've been exiled, for crying out loud!" Uruziel dropped his smirk, and looked a little more serious.

"Well of course. This conversation is about you, after all. How's the exile going?"

"Horrible." Muttered Taka.

"And why is that? Come on, give me reasons." Prompted Uraziel.

"Reasons? Aren't they obvious! I've… I've been kicked out of my own home!" Shouted Taka, furious at Uraziel's stupid, smug smile of his. That fucking Nightmare, all he ever did was make things worse.

"And you don't like that. Why?" Asked Uraziel.

"Why? Why? I…. I lived there! I lived at my home, I lived there all my life! And my mom!" Taka's voice suddenly dropped off. "I want to be with my mom… I want to sleep with her every night… how am I supposed to do that out here?"

"I can't say I particularly loved my own mother." Grunted Uraziel. "But you certainly love yours. And now you can't see her, and it's all because you were exiled."

"Yeah." Whispered Taka.

"Think about it Taka. The only lion in your life to ever truly love you, and you're being cut off from her. A terrible feeling, I assume. And not only that, but you can say goodbye to your comfortable den. You can say goodbye to having meals every day, soon you'll be starving just like every hyena around you. You can say goodbye to sleeping underneath the stars, you can say goodbye to the grass underneath your paws, you will, be saying goodbye to all of that."

"Thanks for making me feel worse." Muttered Taka.

"I'm only trying to bring the reality of the situation to your attention. You have been exiled, after all." Sneered Uraziel.

"I know!" Shouted Taka, baring his teeth. Stupid Nightmare! "I know I'm stuck in the Graveyard, all right? You don't need to fucking repeat it!" He yelled, getting up to his paws.

"You hate being exiled, don't you?"

"Of course I fucking hate it!" Shouted Taka, growling at the Nightmare. "I don't want to be out here... I want to be with my mom!"

"Then, quickly remind me why you're here."

"I was kicked out by Ahadi." Snarled Taka, glaring at Uraziel.

"But is that the only reason? Let me summarize your situation. You are playing with your friends, friends you had to take because you had no other choices. Then, who should spot you? Your brother. Your very own brother, whom you used to talk to after your mommy and daddy fell asleep. Your very own brother you consider friend. And what does this brother dear of yours do? He goes straight to daddy! And when daddy finds out his youngest is playing with hyenas…. he loses it." Grinned Uraziel.

"And then your daddy attacks you, marking you hideously for the rest of your life. He attempts to kill you, but when he fails he exiles you. Leaving you here in a wasteland to starve! Without your mother, all by yourself! Doesn't that anger you?"

"Of course I'm angry!" Shouted Taka, infuriated by Uraziel's words. And… they were true. Why was Uraziel always right?

"And…. who's fault is it that you're out here?" Asked Uraziel, his eyes glinting as he grinned. "Is it your father, who attempted to kill you…. or is it maybe….. brother dear?"

Uraziel raised both his front paws, showing them to Taka. "So Taka… is it your father's fault, who acted upon a deep seated hatred he's had since you were born? It was instinct more than choice!" He waved his right paw. "Or is it perhaps….. your brother… who knew what would happen if he told your father…. who knew you were only looking for a friend… who knew that disaster would be just around the corner if he played tattletale?" He waved his left paw. "So tell me Taka…. whose fault is it?"

Taka scowled, as he looked at both the paws, considering his options. He thought back to his family…. he thought back to all those nights he and Muffy had talked to each other…. How they had bonded…..

"They're both at fault." He growled, his voice kept low in his anger. Ahadi hated him, but Mufasa had had a choice…. and he'd made the wrong decision. "They both forced this onto me."

Uraziel grinned widely.

"A very astute choice…" He said, putting his paws down. "Now then…. I suggest you get some sleep….. and think about how your own brother feels about you." With that, he suddenly became smoke, and disappeared into the wind.

()()()()()))))))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Sorry about making you all wait an extra week. I'll get back to my normal schedule, especially since a certain activity has just ended! Now I'll have more time, I hope. You know, maybe. Depends on the homework, right?**

 **Anyhow, I was thinking. There are certain stories that whenever I see have been updated, I always am excited and go read them and leave a *cough* review. Do you guys get at least a little excited when you see I've updated? maybe?**

 **And please. I would love to hear what you guys have to say about this chapter. Especially Taka's Nightmare.**

 **Cya in a week!**


	20. Three Years Later

**Here's a fic for any of you who are interested in such things. And it's going to be about Simba! Yeah, my first fic starring Simba. Kinda strange for me, I know. But you can't not love Simba.**

 **Also, if anybody thinks they have a good idea for a tlk fanfic, be sure to PM the idea, and if I like it, I'll put it on my 'to do' list, and eventually, I'll write it! And if you're just a guest, leave a review on any one of my stories with the idea.**

 **AND Also, there's a good deal of Simba explaining things in this chapter, but it's necessary because there was a time skip. And it's all very rather important,** **  
** **so do pay attention.**

 **And there's a very important Author's note at the end.**

 **Anyways, be sure to leave a review! And enjoy the fic.**

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()

Simba's POV

As Simba stood at the highest point in the Graveyard, he stared out at all the bones and dust and let out a long sigh.

They had now, officially, been living in the Graveyard for three years. He, Taka, Sarafina, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed had all grown up completely, everyone basically looked as he remembered them. Taka creeped him out nearly every time he looked at him, and he kept assuming Sarafina was the same Sarafina was the one he knew in his own life. The hyenas now looked just as menacing as he remembered them, just like when they had originally tried to kill him during his first trip to the Graveyard.

It was actually kinda spooky, really.

Uru visited Taka as regularly as she could, which usually meant at least once a week. Taka clearly relished her visits, every time she came it always began with the two of them rubbing noses and their sides together. Taka had once told him he missed sleeping with her every night. And with how he'd grown up, Simba didn't doubt it.

Uru also clearly treasured her son. Taka's favorite food was wildebeest, and every visit, without fail, Uru brought him a wildebeest haunch. She always fussed over how he was doing, making sure he was getting enough to eat in the Graveyard, and bothing Hatari about all the dust. Taka loved the affection his mother showered over him, spending hours talking to her and otherwise loving her.

But when he wasn't deeping his bond with Uru, Simba usually saw Taka with Sarafina. Sarafina came nearly every single day, and it was no mystery why. She was very clearly smitted with the orange lion, in a way that Simba had only seen before with Nala and he.

But that didn't stop Taka from alleviating his boredom with the hyenas. Sarafina usually tagged along with their antics, as their group explored deeper caves, and knocked over larger and larger bones. Just yesterday, Simba had very nearly gotten in trouble with Hatari when Shenzi had persuaded him to make a domino out of ribcages. He, Taka, and Sarafina had knocked a long line over, and in the process nearly flattened Hatari. It was probably only Shenzi's presence that kept Hatari from giving them all gashes in her fury.

"Hey Simba!" Came a voice from behind him.

Jolting a little in surprise, Simba turned around to see Taka trotting up to him, a cheerful smirk on his muzzle. He now looked exactly like Scar had, the only thing that kept Simba from jumping out of his skin every time he saw him was the fact that Taka was almost always smiling. Scar had certainly not smiled too often, and certainly not with simple happiness.

Although, it could certainly be said that over these past three years, Simba had noticed a small, and gradual change in Taka's demeanor. While still usally happy, every time Uru or another animal brought up Mufasa in a conversation, Taka always began to frown. Now, when someone mentioned Ahadi he did this anyway, but that he did this with Mufasa rather… disturbed Simba.

Now, he wasn't frowning with hate. Simba had watched him rather carefully, and it was rather some sort of look of discomfort. Like a bad memory of some sort. Of course, it didn't take a lot of thinking to figure out what this bad memory could possibly be. According to Shenzi and Taka, it had been Mufasa who had told Ahadi about Taka's relationship with the hyenas. So of course Simba could see Taka feeling some sort of betrayal. The way Simba understood it, even though they didn't know each other very well, Taka and Mufasa loved eachother.

But what Mufasa had done…...

The one time Mufasa had visited Taka in the Graveyard, a few days after the exile, he had sort of stuttered out a frantic, yet half-baked apology. It did not sound at all like the calm, collected and in control Mufasa Simba had grown up with. It was a bit disconcerting in fact, to think that his own father had been the one to tattle to Ahadi about Taka.

But technically, this wasn't his father. This lion hadn't yet matured into Mufasa the King, he was still Mufasa the growing lion. This view point was rather necessary for Simba to shake off his doubts about his father.

Nonetheless, Taka's apperant discomfort with his brother bothered Simba. He knew Scar had always hated Mufasa, but he'd never known why. But now… Simba saw perhaps the beginnings, the foundations of a hate that would manifest into an unspeakable act of horror. Taka was still far cry from Scar, and Simba still had no idea how such a radical change could come about, but he suddenly felt it more and more likely that it would happen.

After all, why else would he have been sent back here other than to conquer the fear he still possessed of the sharp eyed lion? To see the story behind the twisted soul? Surely, Taka was going to become Scar, somehow. And now he saw Taka's happy attitude being twisted by his own family member. It didn't feel right…. What if this was where it started? The hate between the two of them?

The thought made Simba's stomach turn over.

"Hi Taka." He managed, shaking off his reverie.

"What's up?" Asked Taka, trotting up to him.

"Nothing much." Admitted Simba, as he glanced back over the rotting expanse. "Just….. thinking. About all of this. You know, normal stuff."

"Well, Sarafina and mom are here, so I just thought I'd get you to say hello." Replied Taka, swishing his tail back and forth. Simba managed a smile.

"Oh yeah, of course I'll say hello! When don't I?" He replied, standing up from his perch on the cliff.

"Not ever, I suppose." Replied Taka, flashing his teeth in a grin as they ran back down the hill. When they reached the bottom, they found Uru and Sarafina waiting, having just arrived.

"Hey mom!" Said Taka happily, as they went up to eachother and touched noses.

"Hello little one." Smiled Uru, gazing at her son warmly. "I brought you lunch. Your favorite." She said, as she oushed forward a wildebeest haunch with her paws. Taka looked down and grinned.

"Gee, thanks mom!" He exclaimed, before grabbing the meat between his teeth. Sarafina trotted up to him, smiling awkwardly as he ate.

"Uh… hi Taka." She said, leaning down to het in his face.

"Hi Fina!" He replied, his mouth full of food. "What's up?"

Sarafina smirked. "Nothing really, I just came to see you. My faaaaavorite lion." She rubbed up against his side, making Taka blush. Simba couldn't help but grin, Sarafina had recently been doing her best to get up close to Taka. The two lions were best of friends by now, but neither had made any sort of moves. Much to Sarafina's chagrin.

"Well… thanks." Grinned Taka, as he swallowed his food. "How are you?"

"I'm perfect." She said confidently. "Always have been. Anyways, what's in the program for today?"

"Today? Uh…" Taka glanced around. "I haven't spoken to Shenzi yet… uh… hey Simba, do you know what we're doing today?"

Simba hopped down to them, shaking his fully grown mane majesticly as he flashed his teeth at Sarafina. She crinkled her nose at him, but he couldn't help himself. He hadn't been with Nala for years.

"Well, we've got a few options." He started, sitting down in front of them. "One, choose a random cave and get lost in it. Two, sit around and talk about whatever we feel like talking about. Or we could do three, which is sneak into the Pridelands and see how far we get in before we chicken out."

"Option one." Said Taka immediately.

"Option three!" Retorted Sarafina, growling at Tala playfully.

"Oh… I don't know, I'd rather stay here…." said Taka, frowning with discomfort.

"Why?" Asked Simba, as he and Sarafina stared at him. "Don't you want to see the Pridelands again? You haven't gone back into it once yet." Taka looked away, staying silent. Simba crinkled his nose. For whatever reason, Taka had never reentered the Pridelands since his exile. Of course, an exile demanded exactly that, but the hyenas had to sneak in there all the time just to eat! Simba couldn't see any reason why Taka couldn't do it either.

"Yeah Taka. It'll be fun! You'll get to feel the grass underneath your pads, you'll get to feel the sunshine on your… rather majestic… black mane of yours, it'll be good for you." Grinned Sarafina. Taka pawed at the ground for a moment, then got up and walked over to Uru.

He whispered something to Uru that neither Simba nor Sarafina could hear, and Uru licked his head comfortingly. He bowed down and Uru whispered something into his ear, as she groomed the top of his head. Taka then turned around and trotted back to them.

"I uh…. I just think it would be better if the guy who was exiled didn't break the rules… that's all" He said, shrugging. Simba exhaled slowly.

"That's all right… I guess." Replied Sarafina, as she and Simba glanced at eachother.

"What cave are we going to explore then?" Asked Taka cheerfully. Simba blinked.

"Oh yeah…. I'm sure Banzai's found a new cave by now…. what say we go ask them what we're doing?" Suggested Simba.

"Are they around?" Asked Taka. "I haven't seen them up yet."

"You know Shenzi's always up first thing in the morning." Said Simba. "Banzai's the only one who likes to sleep in, and Hatari's beginning to crack down on that. Because Ed and Banzai are Shenzi's friends they've been given a bit of leeway, Ed especially, but Banzai has work that needs to be completed for the clan."

"It's all hunting anyways I'll bet." Yawned Sarafina.

"Don't worry, he's free today." Added Taka. "Shenzi made sure of that, I spoke to her last night."

"Then let's go find them!" Said Simba, as he turned around.

"Too late!" Announced Shenzi, as she jumped down from a rock she had been perched on. Banzai and Ed slid down after her, smirking at the lions who looked them over in surprise.

"How long have you guys been there?" Asked Sarafina, looking them over.

"Onwards of five minutes. I'm surprised you didn't smell us, especially since Banzai's smelling especially stinky." Grinned Shenzi, sitting down in front of the lions.

"I'm not that smelly!" Retorted Banzai, as he went to give Shenzi a shove. Shenzi jumped out of the way, and whacked Banzai upside the head.

"I'd say you are." She grinned, as Banzai flopped down onto his side. "Anyhow, you were right Simba. We do have a cave to explore. Wanna come?" She asked, wagging her tail.

"Of course we do!" Said Sarafina, trotting up to her. Taka grinned and sat up. "Where is it?"

"Behind this hill. We've been in it before but not as deep as we think it goes…. so we're giving it another shot."

"Sounds good to me." Grinned Taka. Shenzi nodded and turned around, Banzai stumbling after her. Taka, Ed, and Sarafina trotted after them, and Simba got up to follow.

"Wait a moment." Said a soft voice from behind him. Simba flicked his ears as he turned around to smile at Uru.

"What is it?" He asked, sitting back down as his friends walked away. Uru shrugged.

"Tell me how Taka is doing." She asked. Simba chuckled.

"Queen Uru…. you ask me that every time you visit."

"Because I'd like to know." She replied, smirking. "He is my son, after all. I've a right to know."

"Of course I'll tell you." Nodded Simba. "Well… what is there to say? Nothing's changed since last week…. He's eating well, thanks to you, he's always got a playmate thanks to Shenzi and Sarafina… he makes good use of his time, at least in terms of thinking…."

"Does he tell you what he's thinking?" Asked Uru, looking Simba in the eye.

"You mean does he confide in me? Yeah, I think so…." He replied. Uru stayed silent for a moment, thinking.

"Simba…. does he ever tell you what he thinks of his brother?" She asked. Simba gave a little but of a start.

"You mean Mufasa? Uhm….."

"I've asked him about it before...but he always seems to clam up when I mention Mufasa. It's bothering me, I feel like he's bottling up a problem. And it's never good to bottle up your feelings, I've had personal experience with that. Because they could rush out and in their hurry…. they could hurt someone." She said, sighing.

"Well Queen Uru…. Taka loves you more than anything. Probably more than life itself. If he hasn't told you, there's no way he's told me." He said, shaking his head.

"Oh well." Sighed Uru. "I had to ask. I'll try again with Taka later too. I'm just worried he doesn't like his brother as much as he used to….. it's never good if siblings dislike eachother."

"Believe me Queen Uru…. I've got firsthand experience with that one."

"Yes… it's an ugly thing." She shrugged. "Incidentally, Mufasa's come down with some sort of sickness."

"Really?" Asked Simba, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Ahadi had it last week, and it seems Mufasa caught it too. It's bedridden him, he can barely stand for coughing."

"Oh…. I hope he gets better."

"Same here." Smiled Uru. "But Ahadi lived through it, and I don't doubt Mufasa will too. They're both strong lions."

"That they are." Nodded Simba.

"Taka's plenty strong as well." She added quickly.

"In his own way."

Uru glared at him for a moment.

"Anyhow, I do believe you've got friends to catch up to." She said, flicking her tail.

"Right away Queen Uru." Grinned Simba, nodding to her as he turned back around. "It was a pleasure speaking to you."

"And you as well." She added, as Simba trotted away. Before Simba made it out of earshot, he heard her quietly add something.

"My sweet little Taka…. finally grown up."

He smiled upon hearing that, but didn't react. Uru really loved her son. Simba ran up the hill, trotting after where he had last seen his friends. He was fairly certain which cave they had been talking about, but you could never be too sure when it came to all the nooks and crannies and ravines that filled the Graveyard.

As he slid down the side of some rocks, he saw the trio of hyenas walk out of a cave.

"Hey guys!" He called, jumping up next to them. "What's up?"

Shenzi made a face. "Taka and Sarafina began kissing each other!"

"Say what?" Asked Simba, pausing in surprise.

"Well, first they gazed into each other's eyes for a good long while." Snorted Shenzi. "Then they began to lick each other's muzzle and just…. yech. We left immediately."

"Really….?" Asked Simba, suddenly very interested.

"Yeah, really. Blech, love's disgusting. Who needs it?" Asked Shenzi, pulling another face. "Right Banzai?"

"Uh…. yeah…. who needs…. love…." Stuttered Banzai, as he gazed at Shenzi.

"Exactly. Now come on, we're leaving those two lovebirds behind. Let's go Simba." She said, as she trotted past him. Banzai and Ed followed her immediately, with Simba bringing up the rear, an amused smirk on his muzzle.

()()()())()()())()())())()()()())()())()()()()())()))())())())()()()()()())()()()(())()()()())()()()()(()()()()()  
 **Important author's note.**

 **Well, this note is important for two reasons. Reason one, I'd like to use it to clear up any confusion in this story. Reason two, I just saw Broadway's Lion King last night!**

 **Anyways, first off, if anyone is confused by the proceedings of this story, tell me now, and I'll explain it in the very next chapter. We're getting close to the end, so I'd like to help anyone who would like to know more about what exactly is going on with this time skip. So if anyone needs to know anything, ask me in the review.**

 **And onto my second point, Broadway's Lion King was awesome! Hundred fifty dollars for a seat, but man was it worth it! The music was phenomenal, the set pieces were mind blowing, and the choreography was amazing! Just everything about was awesome in every way. I dare say Scar is even better as a human! If ever you get the chance to go, take it!**

 **That's all I've got to say. Cya in a week! Or maybe sooner even. I really feel like writing Lion King after last night.**


	21. Welcome Interuptions and Sickness

**Here's a fic for any of you who are interested in such things. And it's going to be about Simba! Yeah, my first fic starring Simba. Kinda strange for me, I know. But you can't not love Simba.**

 **Also, if anybody thinks they have a good idea for a tlk fanfic, be sure to PM the idea, and if I like it, I'll put it on my 'to do' list, and eventually, I'll write it! And if you're just a guest, leave a review on any one of my stories with the idea.**

 **Anyways, be sure to leave a review! And enjoy the fic.**

()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Taka's POV

"Taka, wake up!"

Taka lurched up with a cry, bursting out of his Nightmare. His chest heaving, he sat up and looked around wildly for whatever had woken him, his heart in his throat.

"Calm down!" Snapped Shenzi, as his scattered gaze landed on her. He exhaled loudly, closing his eyes for a moment as he shook his head.

"Oh… Shenzi, it's just you…." He sighed, gasping loudly. "Just you…" Shenzi stared at him strangely, cocking an eyebrow.

"Were you having a nightmare?" She asked bluntly. Taka gritted his teeth, looking down at his paws.

"Uh…. what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" He asked, looking back at her.

"You woke me up. With all your turning and moaning." She said, still giving him a questioning look.

"T-turning and moaning?" Asked Taka, looking back over himself. Had he been making such a fuss in his sleep? Considering what had been happening it wasn't really surprising….

"Uh, yeah! Were you having a nightmare or something?" She demanded.

"A…. a nightmare?" He asked, his blood cooling as she kept staring at him. Shenzi nodded, as if he were an idiot.

"Exactly! So were you having one or not?"

"Er….. no?"

Shenzi snorted. "Huh. I know that face buster, you had a nightmare all right. Was it really that bad that your horrified moaning had to wake me up?"

"Are you angry?"

"Not especially. Just curious." She added, as she sat down in front of him. "What in the hell was that scary?"

"Do I have to tell you?" Asked Taka, his lip curling.

"I guess not….."

"Good. Cause I'm not telling." He said, turning away from her and setting his head down on his paws. He closed his eyes and stayed silent, although he could feel Shenzi's gaze on him. Nonetheless, he stayed still, and eventually Shenzi moved away reluctantly

He felt bad for pushing her away like that, after all she was one of his best friends, but he didn't really feel like talking about it. Shivering slightly, he imagined he could still feel the claws that had been around his neck, blood seeping down from the punctures they made. He let out a long sigh.

Uraziel had been visiting him more and more often lately, and each visit somehow managed to be more and more unpleasant than the last. He didn't think last night could be any worse than previous nightmares, but….. he was very glad Shenzi had woken him up.

Uraziel had chosen to pin him down by the neck this time, but that wasn't new, no, what was new this time was what Taka heard…. what Uraziel had forced him to listen to! As Taka had squirmed underneath his claws, Uraziel had forced him to listen to what Taka thought was… was a lion going mad!

He…. he could still hear it, the unseen voice ringing in his ears!

 _I tell myself I'm fine!_

 _No you're not._

 _Yes I am!_

 _No you're not._

 _Yes I am!_

 _I tell myself I'm fine!_

 _Yes I am!_

 _No you're not!_

 _Yes I am!_

 _No you're not!_

 _Who am I talking to?!_

Taka shivered. He didn't know why this had so thoroughly unsettled him, but the way the lion's voice had sounded as he tried to assure himself he was all right…. the way the voice had changed pitch as he jumped back and forth from fine to not fine… it sounded as a lion that had completely lost its sanity.

The unseen lion had also babbled about seeing ghosts or something…. and complaining about how he was better than some other lion, and yet why wasn't he loved? The entire thing had seemed rather cliche for madness and yet….

Taka couldn't get it out of his head.

()())())()())(()())()()()()()())()()())()()())())()()()())()())())()()())()()()()())()()()()()())()())(())()()())  
Simba's POV

Simba yawned as he stepped out of the den, the morning sun shining somewhere off to their right. Truly it was hard to tell exactly, what with all the clouds and whatnot, but it wasn't dark anymore so….. it had to be morning.

"Morning Simba." Said Taka, as he lumbered out of the den. Simba turned to see Taka's eyes half closed in exhaustion.

"What's wrong?" He asked, trotting up to the dark lion.

"What's wrong?" Yawned Taka, as she shook his head vigorously. "I…. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why not?"

"Bad dream." He said, as he pawed at ground.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He sighed, as he looked down at his paws. After a short silence, he exhaled slowly. "I miss sleeping with mom."

Simba flicked his ears in surprise. Taka had told him this once before, but not as…brazenly. Now Taka looked exhausted and downcast, and he was confessing to him yet again how deeply he missed his mother, as if he was still a cub. What did Taka want from Simba anyhow? Comfort?

"Well….. I guess I would too…. in your position." Simba stuttered, sidling up next to the orange lion. He'd lost Sarabi at a much younger age than Taka, and hadn't seen her for years, unlike Taka. So he certainly could sympathize…. but he'd never had the relationship Taka had with Uru.

"I'm Simba." Sighed Taka. "I'm getting too old for this." He muttered, as he stood up and walked away from the golden lion a few steps.

"Too old for what?" Asked Simba, walking after him.

"Too old to miss my mom." He whimpered. "But…. I can't help it." He whispered. "I just can't help but miss her….. every night…." Simba grimaced, and looked around, trying to figure out how to respond.

"It's not a bad thing." He replied. "I mean…. maybe it is something generally reserved for little cubs, but nonetheless I… I get what you're saying."

"Huh. Yeah right." Sniffed Taka. "Just forget it. I see mom every week anyways… I shouldn't be grumbling about this."

"I guess so…"

"Well, thanks for listening to my irrational whining." Smirked Taka, as he playfully punched Simba in the shoulder.

"You're welcome." Grinned Simba, rubbing his shoulder in mock pain. "And besides, you've got Sarafina, don't you?" He asked. Taka nodded.

"I do. She's nice to have around." He replied, smiling.

"How exactly?" He pressed, eager to hear. Taka had been his friend for far too many years for Simba to consider him as anything other than a very close friend. So when Taka and Sarafina began to spend more time together, it felt like the natural progression of things. And they made a pretty good pair on top of that.

Of course, the only wrinkle here was that Simba had never any evidence that Sarafina and Scar had ever been together, and no one had told him if they had ever had a relationship in Simba's lifetime. And what evidence was there? Sarafina had spent her time with the other lionesses during Simba's lifetime, not with Scar.

And plus, Nala was Sarafina's child, and so the father was probably a rouge. Because since he knew it wasn't Mufasa, the only other male lion he'd ever seen was-

Hold it. He had to stop thinking about that. Before something disturbing occurred to him

"Well, she's stopped making snarky remarks, for the most part." Replied Taka. "She and I can spend hours talking to each other, it turns out. A few weeks ago, I could only stand her personality in small doses." Then he lowered his voice. "Also, according to her, she liked me ever since we were cubs…. did you know that?"

"Pff. It was obvious." Grinned Simba, cocking an eyebrow.

"Was it really obvious?" Asked Taka, crinkling his nose. "Huh…. well I never caught on…"

"That's always the cliche." Chuckled Simba.

"I guess it is." Shrugged Taka, as he looked out over the Graveyard. Then his gaze caught on something, and Simba heard him utter a small gasp. "Hey…... look, there's mom!" He exclaimed, pointing out a paw towards the border. Simba followed the point and narrowed his eyes, searching the landscape until he spotted the small forms of two lions entering the Graveyard a few hundred yards away from them.

"Sarafina too." He remarked, glancing over at Taka to see a wide smile.

"I'm going to go say hi." He said, as he jumped down the cliff and slid down the rocks. Smba followed a moment later, his rough paw pads allowing him to slide down the harsh stones. When he reached the bottom he trotted after Taka, the two of them making their way through the maze of bones they had all gotten very used to, so they could greet Sarafina and Uru.

They jumped out of a ravine to come out right next to the lionesses. Uru and Sarafina both gave a start, turning their heads to view the lions that had just arrived. A moment later, their confused expressions melted into smiles at the sight of Taka and Simba.

"Hey mom!" Taka said, picking up his paw to wave at his mother. Uru smiled back at him.

"Hello little one." She replied. "Good mor- *cough* mor-"

Suddenly, as Simba looked on, Uru gave a start, and began coughing. It only lasted for a few moments, but it was loud and violent. She raised her paw and and coughed into it, her eyes closed as she hacked her lungs out. A few moments later she gave a sniff and set her paw down, finishing her coughing.

Simba and Taka glanced at each other.

"Mom? Uh… are you all right?" Asked Taka, taking a concerned step forward. Uru turned to look at him, exhaustion written across her face. But she managed a reassuring smile.

"Of course I'm alright little one." She said, smiling at Taka.

"Are….. are you sure?" Pressed Taka, the memory of her violent coughing still fresh in his mind.

"I'm not a liar." She replied. "It's just a cold. Mufasa and Ahadi had the same thing a week ago. It'll be gone in a few days."

"How long have you had it, Queen Uru?" Asked Simba, stepping up next to Taka as Sarafina silently slid up next to Taka's other side, pressing up against him.

"Three days. Like I said, it'll be gone in a few short days."

"Do you know what it is?" Asked Taka, still looking concerned.

"Rafiki told me it was a common cold. He told me it'll leave in a few days, just like it did with Mufasa and Ahadi." She reassured him.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure. Now enough about me. I brought you two food." Said Uru, as she produced a slab of meat. Feeling that things had normalized, Taka took a step forward and hooked it in his claws, taking it in his teeth.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome." Smiled Uru, as Sarafina snagged a piece.

"Come on Taka! let's eat it together." She grinned, taking a few steps back. Taka glanced at his mother and Simba for a moment, then turned back to Sarafina.

"Coming." He nodded, as well as he could with meat in his jaws. He and Sarafina trotted away, leaving just Uru and Simba yet again. Uru watched them go, as they disappeared from view over the hill.

Then she lifted her paw back to her mouth, and began to hack into it, her chest heaving as she coughed. Simba flicked his ears in alarm, taking a step back as continued to hack, her eyes shut in concentration. Finally, she gave one last cough and swallowed, putting her paw back down.

"Queen Uru…. are you all right?" He asked. That fit of coughing had seemed to violent for a simple cold. Uru looked up at him, her eyes sagging from exhaustion.

"Ugh. Don't tell Taka but…. I don't feel so good." She admitted.

"Well of course you don't! Uru, you don't look good at all!" He exclaimed, surprised she acted so nonplussed with such a convulsing fit of coughing!

"I've had to deal with that for three days, I'm all right." She replied, frowning.

"Three days? Uru, that can't be good for you."

"I spoke to Rafiki." She snapped, as she shook her head to try to clear it. "Whatever it is, it's the same thing Mufasa and Ahadi had. And they came out just fine."

"Oh…. Oh yes, I forgot about that."

"Of course they're both strong male lions and I'm just a lioness who's starting to get too old for this. She grumbled.

"What do you mean…. Queen Uru?" Asked Simba, leaning in.

"What do I mean? I mean I'm getting old! That's what I mean." She muttered. At this, Simba flicked his ears, a thought occurring to him. How old….. how old was Uru? No one had actually told him, but Ahadi was still relatively young so what was Uru complaining about?

"Queen Uru?" He asked. "How old…. how old are you? If you don't mind me asking, of course." He added. Uru gave him a strange look, to which Simba tried to look away innocently.

"Forty eight seasons." She replied.

Simba raised his eyebrows.

"Forty eight?" He asked, feeling surprised. Forty eight seasons? He'd never heard of any lion growing that old! Sure, some prey animals did it, but for lions? The most he'd heard of was thirty six seasons.

"Yeah. Don't rub it in." She replied. "Anyhow, when you get that old, your joints start to ache. And your legs start to break down. And more annoying crap like that."

"Really?"

"Ohhh yeah." She grumbled. "You just get weaker in general. Anyways-"

Uru was rather suddenly interrupted yet again by a sudden bought of coughing, and she raised her paw to hack into it. Her body shook as she tried to contain it, and Simba raised his eyebrows in alarm when her paw suddenly splattered red.

"Uru!" He exclaimed, as Uru examined her bloody paw with disgust.

"Yech." She said, crinkling her nose as she wiped it onto the stone.

"Uru…. are you sure you're okay?" Asked Simba, aghast. She had coughed up blood! That… that wasn't normal at all!

"According to Rafiki, it'll pass." She replied, completely nonplussed. "It's nothing harmful anyways, and it doesn't hurt. Nothing to worry about, I guess it's a normal symptom of whatever it is I've got." She shrugged,

"Oh….. uh… if, if you say so." Managed Simba, unable to shake his worried expression.

"Yeah…. if I say so." Sighed Uru. She sat down with a heavy sigh and rolled over, closing her eyes with a tired expression. Simba sidled over to her, looking her over.

"Okay Simba…. tell me how my Taka is doing." She said, a small smile on her muzzle.

"Taka is doing just fine, as always every time you ask, my Queen."

"That's good." She smiled, flicking her ears. "It's good…"

"It is indeed."

"Do you think he does all right by himself?" Asked Uru, opening her eyes to look up into his. Simba nodded.

"He does perfectly fine by himself. And now since he's got Sarafina to keep him company… he's doing more than fine."

"Very good. Grinned Uru, chuckling. "He'll need a companion if he wants to get through life when his mom eventually leaves."

"I know I did." Grinned Simba, thinking back to Nala. Nala completed him… as all mates should. Hopefully that was what was happening here with Taka…"

"My little Taka." She whispered. "And again, Simba, don't worry about me."

"I'll be fine."

()()()()()())()()))())()()())()())()())(())()())()())()())()()())())())()))()()))())())()())(()()()())())()())()(  
 **Well…. leave a review. Also…..**

 **I guess Scar's probably going to be in the second season of the Lion Guard. Man. I didn't see that one coming. Please tell me what you think of that… cause I'm not sure if it's good or bad, for a Scar fan such as me.**


	22. Death and Fear

**Here's a fic for any of you who are interested in such things. And it's going to be about Simba! Yeah, my first fic starring Simba. Kinda strange for me, I know. But you can't not love Simba.**

 **Also, if anybody thinks they have a good idea for a tlk fanfic, be sure to PM the idea, and if I like it, I'll put it on my 'to do' list, and eventually, I'll write it! And if you're just a guest, leave a review on any one of my stories with the idea.**

 **Anyways, be sure to leave a review! And enjoy the fic.**

 **And uh… sorry if the swearing offends anyone. It's just meant to express extreme emotion.**

 **()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()()()()()()(((()()(())**

Simba's POV

"Uru is _dead_?!"

"... yes." Whispered Sarafina.

"Dead?" Gasped Simba, as he took a step back in surprise and horror.

"Yeah…."

"Well….. shit." Said Shenzi, who hadn't yet moved as she gaped at Sarafina.

"Yeah….. shit." Echoed Simba, his eyes wide.

"Shit."

"Fuck!"

"Holy fuck!" Swore Simba, hardly able to believe his ears. Uru was dead? _Dead_? How? When? Where, what how?!

"When!?" Demanded Shenzi.

"Last night." Replied Sarafina, looking exhausted.

" _How_?"

"I'm not sure. She just sort of… collapsed as she walked into the den. And no one could resuscitate her, she became unresponsive. She kept breathing in these wheezy, gasping breaths for another hour, then opened her eyes and coughed something out about Taka. Then she spasmed, as if something inside her failed, and she coughed for another minute or so until she...….. died."

"Oh….. oh _no_!"

"What are we going to tell Taka?" Asked Banzai, suddenly voicing everyone's concerns.

They stared at each other, not daring to offer a solution for fear that the solution would involve actually…. _telling_ Taka!

What _were_ they going to tell him?!

"We're screwed." Whispered Shenzi.

" _Screwed_!"

"What are we going to tell him?" Asked Simba quietly, as he sat down. Taka loved Uru like nothing else! That he should receive this news, this horrible news that his own mother was dead was…. what was he going to say? What was he going to do, how was he going to react to this? Simba hardly dared imagine how Taka would feel about this….

Simba rather liked Uru. She had been friendly, she had protected Taka, and had been an all around good mother and friend. Of course since this was taking place in the past, Simba had always known she was going to die, and had gotten plenty comfortable with the fact. He was dismayed to hear this news, but…. Taka hadn't had the luxury of not getting attached.

Uru was Taka's own mother! His very first friend and playmate! The type of mother who was always there to clean up after him and comfort him when he'd had a bad dream. The type of mother who always understood, no matter what. The type of mother Taka had grown to become completely attached to, at least emotionally.

Oh, how were they going to tell him?

"Someone has to tell him. Someone has to tell him now. He has a right to know." Whispered Sarafina.

"It's not going to be me." Said Banzai, as Ed shook his head vigorously.

Simba, Shenzi, and Sarafina looked at each other. In each of their eyes was conflict, no one wanted to be the one to break the news to Taka. And yet, they each felt they owed it to him that they should be the ones to comfort him. They stared at each other, guilt ridden across their faces, as they silently debated.

"It'll be me." Sighed Shenzi, as she stood up.

"You sure?" Asked Simba, as guilty relief washed over him. And going from Sarafina's expression, she felt exactly the same.

"Yeah. No one else here as the balls to do it, so it'll be me." She replied, as she frowned.

"Thanks." Grunted Simba, not meeting Shenzi's eyes.

"Well….. are… are we going to go then?" Asked Sarafina.

"Yeah."

"Then…. what are we waiting for?" Asked Sarafina. None of them had yet moved. They stayed still for a moment, glancing at each other hesitantly.

"Fine! Fine, I'm going." Snapped Shenzi, getting up and trotting away. Banzai and Ed followed her, with Sarafina slowly padding after them. They silently walked up to their den, where Taka was probably still asleep. They stopped short of walking into the den, and glanced at Shenzi. Shenzi took a deep breath and walked inside.

Simba looked down at his paws as he heard voices from inside the den.

"Hey Shenzi!" Said Taka cheerily.

"Uh…. hi Taka…." Replied.

"What is it?" Asked Taka. "Hey, is mom back yet? She's due for another visit, it's been a week."

Simba could hear Shenzi swallow.

"Uh…. well….. actually…"

"What?"

"She's… Uru that is…. Uru is uh… she's…... _dead_."

There was silence for a moment.

"What?"

()()()()()())))()())(())()()(()))()()())()))()())()()())()())()()())())(()())))()()())))()()()())()()())()()())()  
Some time later….

Simba stood atop a hill, staring down at the little valley below. Next to him stood Shenzi, who was just as silent as he was as they watched the proceedings. Sarafina was to his right, leaning up against Taka. The entire atmosphere would have felt solemn and quiet if it wasn't for Taka.

" _Why!?_ " He wailed, both his paws over his eyes. There were tears streaming down his muzzle, all the fur on his face was wet and matted from the tears. He'd been crying nonstop for the past two days, and absolutely nothing he, Sarafina, or anyone else said to him could calm him down. Personally, Simba would have been deeply annoyed by the constant sobbing if he didn't also feel deeply sorry for the lion.

He turned his head back down to what was happening below. Since they knew Taka would be wailing, they chose a spot as far away as possible while still remaining within view. Uru's funeral was taking place, and as they watched Ahadi and Mufasa were digging the grave.

Mufasa had visited Taka yesterday, in order to tell him what had happened. All he'd been greeted with was a nearly incoherent Taka who shouted at Mufasa to go away until Mufasa relented. Simba could tell Mufasa was trying to be a caring brother, but he'd handled it rather foolishly. Mufasa had had no real idea on how to be a good big brother, and the way he spoke to Taka proved it. Incompetent.

"Try uh…. try not to yell too loudly, okay?" Whispered Shenzi, as Taka kept sobbing. Sarafina rubbed his shoulders comfortingly, frowning as her mate didn't respond. If anything, he got louder. Of course, they were much too far away to be heard, but Shenzi was simply being cautious. A little calloused, but cautious nonetheless.

"But _whyyyy_!" Sobbed Taka, as he removed his paws for a moment to look down at the funeral. He immediately stuck them back over his eyes, his chest heaving for air as he kept bawling.

"I… can't answer that." Whispered Sarafina, as she kept trying to reassure him with her paws.

"It's not fair!" He shouted, sniffling loudly. "It's-it's not fair!"

"I…. I know it's not fair…. just… try to be strong…" Whispered Sarafina, as she smoothed his mane.

"I…. I….. I didn't even get to say _goodbye_!" He sobbed, keeping his paws over his eyes."

"Be strong…. please Taka…"

"Why didn't I get to say goodbye?!" He wailed.

"That's just how these things are… without warning…."

"It's _not_ fair!"

"It's okay Taka….. you'll be okay. I'm here for you.. I'm still here.."

"How is it okay?!" He sobbed, his chest heaving as he took short, strangled gasps.

"Because…. uh… because…." Sarafina stopped talking, realizing she had no convincing argument. She frowned sadly and kept rubbing his shoulders, saying nothing as Taka wailed.

Simba could certainly sympathize. When he lost Mufasa, he hadn't had the luxury of crying since the very first thing he had to do was run for his life. And even when he escaped the hyenas, he still had to survive the desert. But through it all he'd barely felt a thing, the pain of Mufasa's death blotting out all other emotions. It had so thoroughly depressed him that he likely would have lost the will to live, if it hadn't been for Timon and Pumbaa.

Taka looked as if he was holding on to the will to live, but not much else. Uru had been his closest friend and the perfect mother for so many years, he'd gotten completely attached to her and her presence emotionally.

So when he lost her, he lost it. Completely.

When Shenzi had told him, he ran out of the cave to find Sarafina, and he'd desperately asked her if it was true. When she'd confirmed, he began to sniffle, then burst into sobbing. And he hadn't stopped since then, not once.

As they watched the funeral, Taka took his paws from his eyes to see her get buried. He cried even harder when they started putting the dirt back, the sense of finality that it gave all of them was proving too much for him. They watched Rafiki as he wrapped up the funeral, giving a blessing to Uru that she should enjoy the stars. Eventually all the lions left, going back to Pride Rock.

They didn't move for another few hours, until Taka finally decided he'd had enough of staring at Uru's grave. They walked back to the Graveyard, with both Simba and Sarafina supporting Taka on the way back. He still hadn't stopped crying.

()())())())())())()()(()()())()())))())))()()())(()()())())()()()()(()()())())())()())()()())()())()()()())()))()  
Taka's POV

WHY?

Why why why why why why why!

Why was mom gone?

Why was she gone? Why did she leave? Why wasn't she here now to comfort him! Why wasn't she here to dry his tears and tell him everything was alright?

Why?

That single question reverberated throughout Taka's mind as he sobbed, lying alone in a cave. Everyone had somehow decided that they would leave him alone, so that he could be by himself. Taka didn't mind it. He was okay with it. It was all right that they had left him alone, it gave him time to think-

"Mom!" He wailed, turning over onto his back as tears flowed freely from his closed eyes. No matter what he couldn't stop crying, and he didn't feel like stopping. He didn't care about stopping! He just… he just….. wanted mom back!

"But why?" He sobbed, to no one in particular. No one was there. It was just him, lying in a cave…. without mom!

He should have known! He should've known mom wasn't all right when she had started coughing last week! He should have known she was in trouble, why hadn't he known? Why hadn't he known she was sick?

He could have done something about it! He could have talked to Rafiki and asked him if there was anything to do! He could have seen if maybe she just needed some sort of moral support! Maybe she had just needed her little Taka, and she would have been all right!

"I…. I…. why didn't I get to say goodbye?" He sniffled, as he tried to clear the mucus from his nose. Crying did that to you.

But why hadn't he been able to say goodbye? He just wanted to tell mom that he really really really really really really really really loved her! He just wanted to lie down with her one last time and cuddle up to her soft fur! He just wanted to- to - to tell her how much he very very very very much loved her!

That's all he wanted! Why didn't he get to say goodbye? Why wasn't he afforded one last chance to play with mom? Why wasn't he given one last chance to…. to…. lick her fur, and have her groom him comfortingly? To listen to her tell him that.. that he was _special_ , that he was more than a Taka, that he was special because he was his mommy's son!

Why wasn't he given that chance?

Why?

Unable to think coherently, Taka kept sobbing and curled up on the stone floor. He had to go to sleep… he had to stop thinking about….. he had to just fall asleep….. all this would go away, at least for the night…. he had to fall asleep!

As he kept bawling, he slowly felt the exhaustion that came from not sleeping last night creep over him, and he shut his eyes tight as he desperately tried to fall asleep.

He opened his eyes.

"Awwww….." he sniffled, as he looked around. He knew exactly where he was. "Please, leave me alone!"

"Leave you alone?" Asked a horribly familiar voice as Taka turned around the face the red lion.

"Yeah! Just let me sleep, okay? I can't do this right now!" He asked, his voice cracking as he tried not to cry.

"Why? Why can't you suffer my company?" Asked Uraziel, smirking confidently at Taka. Taka sniffed, wiping his eyes as they grew wet.

"Because…. because…. I just can't do this right now! I need to sleep, please, let me sleep!" He begged.

"Oh, poor you. What's gotten you so sulky? You're acting like a cub who's lost it's milk." Replied the Nightmare, as he towered over Taka. Taka tried to speak up, but he caught his voice in his throat. He couldn't say it…. he didn't want to say it!

"Well? Come on Taka, say something." Prodded Uraziel. Taka coughed, and sat down as he began crying again. He felt little tears sliding down his cheek again. He…. he didn't want to cry… but…. he couldn't help it! Because…..

"My mom died." He whispered.

"Died?" Said Uraziel, his voice suddenly filled with interest. "Really….. how long ago?"

"Two days." Whispered Taka, looking down at his paws.

"Two days ago? And you're still a wreck!"

"Shut up!" Whined Taka, growling up at him. "Just shut up! Don't you dare insult my mom!"

"Oh, but my dear Taka…. I wouldn't dream of insulting Uru. Have I ever spoken badly of such a fine lioness before?

"Uh…..I… I guess not." He replied, sniffling.

"Exactly. Your mother was a credit to her species. Smart, daring, and beautiful, if I dare add. So… you really miss her, don't you?" He asked, grinning.

"Yeah!" Sniffled Taka, as he looked away so Uraziel couldn't see how much he was crying.

"But…. it's been two days, hasn't it? You've had plenty of time to… make your peace with the whole affair, haven't you? So, why are you still so torn up about it?" Asked Uraziel.

"Because I loved her!" He replied, his voice cracking as he burst into a whole new set of tears. Uraziel looked down at him disdainfully.

"Yes, yes, but… any other reason?" Asked Uraziel. Taka sniffled for a moment, little spasms running throughout him as he sobbed.

"Well… well….. I… I didn't get to say goodbye!" He wailed, burying his head in his paws as he tried to wipe his tears away. He didn't see it, but a victorious flash appeared on Uraziel's face.

"Oh. I see…. that certainly is cause for alarm." He nodded, his toothy grin wider than before. "And…. why didn't you get to say goodbye?"

Taka looked up at him with blurry eyes, hardly able to contain his own sniffling

"Because…. because….. I wasn't there when she….. she died!"

"And why weren't you there?"

"Because I live here…. and….. and she lives at Pride Rock."

"And why are you here, instead of at Pride Rock, where you should have been the whole time! Why were you here instead of at your mother's side?"

"Because I'm exiled." He sniffed.

"And why are you exiled?"

"Because I got tossed out by Ahadi." He replied, feeling a little confused at his questions.

"And why did he kick you out of the Pridelands?" Asked Uraziel, his eyes alight.

"Because he found out I was playing with hyenas."

"And…." Uraziel paused, grinning wider than ever. "How did he find out you were playing with Hyenas?"

"Because….. because Mufasa saw me." Answered Taka, his voice dropping off to a whisper.

"So….. tell me Taka, whose fault is it that you couldn't say goodbye to Uru? Whose fault is it that you weren't even granted the ability to tell your mother you loved her as she breathed her last breaths? Whose fault was it that you couldn't hear her last words, that you couldn't hear her tell how much you meant to her?!"

"It's Mufasa's fault." Whispered Taka.

"Exaclty." Grinned Uraziel.

"It's… it's his fault I didn't get to say goodbye!" Wailed Taka, bursting back into tears again.

"Exaclty!" Said Uraziel, sounding triumphant.

"It's his fault!" Shouted Taka, slamming his paw against the ground angrily. He got up and growled, shaking with rage. Still sobbing, he grabbed a little pebble and threw it against the ravine wall, causing it to shatter. "I mean… it wasn't enough for him that he…. that he barely played with me when we were cubs? It wasn't enough for him that he did nothing to help me as I grew up? It wasn't enough for him that he couldn't realize that those hyenas were my friends? It wasn't enough for him that he got me exiled from my home? Was that not enough?" Sobbed Taka, unable to control himslef as the words flowed from him.

"I suppose your brother was too arrogant." Smirked Uraziel.

"Yeah!" Agreed Taka, his voice cracking. "Why wasn't that enough for him? No! He had to…. he had to…. he had to make it that….he had to make it that I couldn't say goodbye to mom! Uuugh…." He blubbered, his voice mangled by his sobs.

"I hate him!" He added, as he tried unsuccessfully to bite back his tears. "I hate him for that! I hate him for never being there! I hate him for being….for being the worst brother ever!"

Uraziel grinned even wider, his eyes flashing with glee….

"And would you say he needs to be….. punished? For his sins?" Asked Uraziel, leaning down to look Taka in the eye for the most important question yet.

Taka sniffled, staying silent as he tried to think.

"Yeah. He does." Nodded Taka, as he wiped away a tear.

"Would you say he needs to feel pain? Pain like he's made you go through?" Asked Uraziel. So close….

"Yeah!" Answered Taka, as he closed his eyes.

"Would you say he needs to go through the ultimate pain?!"

"Yeah!" Nodded Taka, as he tried not to sniffle.

"Would you… kill him?" He said, staring Taka in the eyes. Taka dropped his jaw slightly in surprise, as he looked back at Uraziel's choatic eyes…

"No." He whispered, his face falling. Uraziel reared back, suddenly furious.

"What? Why not?" He demanded.

"Becuae I'm just weak little Taka." He replied. "I could never do anything like that… and Mufasa is my brother. Brother's are supposed to love each other, after all…"

"Ack!" Snarled Uraziel, growling at Taka. The orange lion drew back in fear, confused by the sudden change in demeanor. "For crying out loud! Even in your darkest, lowest moment, you still refuse to lash back at life! You still refuse to fight back at what made you so low in the first place! For crying out loud, what does it take, huh?!" He roared.

"What? Whaddaya mean?" Asked Taka, taking another step back.

"What do I mean? What do I mean?! I've been trying to guide you to this point all your life! And boy, have the circumstances ever worked in my favor! You had no friends as a cub, you got exiled, and now you've lost your mother! And even under my added pressure, you still don't break!"

"What?" Asked Taka, his eyes widening in shock.

"I mean…. your brother has done worse things to you than even I! And still you can't bring yourself to fight him! Why?!" He demanded, roaring at the cowering orange lion.

"I don't know!" Replied Taka, as he backed up to the wall.

"Oh, you don't know? You don't know?! Why won't you just hate him with all your heart!" He roared. Taka stared at him, unable to say anything in astonishment. Uraziel had been….. deliberately tormenting him? Why? For what?

Then, as Taka watched, Uraziel's furious expression suddenly changed. At that moment, Taka watched an evil, evil grin spread across Uraziel's muzzle.

"Why…. why don't you?" He asked, his creepy smile unsettling Taka. "You answered that question yourself! Because part of you is still weak little Taka!" He announced, looking triumphant. Taka didn't say anything, only gaping at the Nightmare.

"Well…. why don't we…. fix that?" Uraziel said, his eyes glowing red ominously.

With a sudden gasp, Taka opened his eys and lunged up, looking around. His eyes were met with the familiar confines of his den, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"It's over." He gasped, feeling safe now that he was awake again. "It's over… it's done….. I'm safe…."

"Are you sure of that?" Asked a voice. With a strangled cry, Taka whipped around to see the red lion standing at the back of the den, stating at him with a hideous smile.

"What! I'm awake! I'm awake, what are you doing here?!" Asked Taka, nearly choking on his fear.

"I'm more than just a simple Nightmare, you little fool." Growled Uraziel. "Now! It's time to end this foolish Taka nonsense! I've had enough of it!"

Uraziel walked up to Taka as he trembled, and in that instant Taka made a horrible mistake. He looked up into Uraziel's eyes as they glowed red with sinister intent.

And suddenly, he couldn't look away. He kept staring into his eyes for another moment, when suddenly he felt a twinge of pain in his skull. He winced, and to his growing horror, he heard Uraziel chuckling. Then, he felt another twinge of pain! And another! He gasped as they got stronger, a monsterous headache suddenly afflicting him. He couldn't pull away from Uraziel's gaze, and he let out a cry of pain!

"Agh!" He cried, as he groaned from the sudden and sharp pain in his forehead. "Ouch! What the hell?" He shouted, as the sharp and cutting pain grew stronger! "My head!" He cried, his paws flying up desperately to try and stop the pain. But it wouldn't stop!

"My head! What are you doing to my head!?" He shrieked, letting out an even louder cry as suddenly it felt as if there were claws digging into his skull! "What are you doing to my HEAD?!" He pleaded desperately.

" _Splitting it_." Snarled Uraziel, as he grinned wickedly.

())()()()()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()((()()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(())

 **Good lord, please people, tell me what you think.**


	23. Scar

**Ahem, IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE YOU ALL**

 **Well, while most of you seemed to be fine with the last chapter, two or three of you seemed to dislike it. (For reasons beyond my comprehension. *cough*)**

 **So….. allow me to clear up any confusion I suppose…..**

 **Well, I guess what was disliked was that it wasn't Taka who crumbled and decided to kill Mufasa. That it was Uraziel who forced him to be that evil lion. But to be clear, there was already a big part of Taka who wanted to kill muffy. Uraziel asked him if he wanted to hurt his brother, and he replied yes, if you remember. And I guess it wasn't clear, (sorry) but when Uraziel asked him if Mufasa should go through the ultimate pain, he was asking if Mufasa should die. And Taka answered yes. The only hesitation was that he wasn't sure if he himself could do it. Uraziel, frustrated by the clear desire yet lack of confidence, just hurried things along. Like the impatient bitch he is.**

 **So uh… I hope that clears things up. Taka's still angry. But Scar is now with that emotional weakness removed.**

 **Sorry, how else am I supposed to create sympathy for one of the most evil characters, unless it wasn't entirely his choice?**

 **So….. yurp. Don't hate me.**

 **()()()((()()()()()()()()((()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Shenzi's POV

Shenzi let out a sigh as she gritted her teeth. She looked up at Taka's den as she debated whether or not to wake him. On the one paw, maybe Taka needed some sleep. On the other paw, perhaps it would be better if he had someone to talk to.

Taka had been an absolute mess yesterday. He had seen his mother, Uru, get buried last night, and had broken down completely, sobbing with grief. They'd stayed next to him for hours, trying to offer him some sort of comfort but nothing seemed to get through to him. He'd just kept crying and crying, unable to stop.

She figured she'd go in and check if Taka was awake. If he was, she'd speak to him, maybe try and cheer up…

She walked into the den, looking around. She spotted him sitting at the back of the cave, looking at her silently. For a moment she drew her head back, his emerald green eyes felt as if they pierced her as he stared at her. There was a moment of quiet as their eyes met, neither breaking the fragile silence. Taka's eyes were round and somehow… they seemed different.

"Oh… hey Taka." She called tentatively, as she took a few steps toward him. Taka picked his head up off his paws, his expression unchanged. He said nothing, so Shenzi continued.

"Hey, listen…. I'm sorry about what happened to your mom….. If you aren't feeling well-"

"But Shenzi!" Suddenly, Taka opened his mouth, his muzzle stretching into a grin. Shenzi watched his eyes narrow at her. "I'm feeling absolutely _wonderful_ …"

"Uh- you are?" Asked Shenzi, raising her eyebrows. "Oh…. uh…. that's… that's good…."

"It is indeed!" Agreed Taka, as he stood up on his paws. Shenzi took another pawstep back as he grinned at her, his eyes glinting. Somehow, the way he was looking at her felt distinctly uncomfortable…

"Then….. good." She shrugged, raising her eyebrows as he walked toward her. He stood in silence, his grin only widening.

"Say, what were you saying when you walked in?" He asked suddenly.

"What? Oh yeah, just telling you I was sorry about your mom….." She stuttered, her smile gone as she stared back up at him.

"Were you now? Then please….. continue…." He said, as he sat down. Shenzi blinked, trying to think back to a few seconds ago.

"Uh…. sorry about your mom, I know you're rather…" Shenzi looked into his steely eyes' "upset about her dying, but if you need anything-"

"Oh yes, mother dear. Such a shame she passed on." Said Taka, his grin dropping into a bored expression as he turned away. "Truly atrocious."

"Well, you certainly did seem to think so." Replied Shenzi, feeling confused. Was this some sort of grief thing? Denial maybe? Why was he suddenly…. well…. not torn up about Uru's death?

"Did I?" Asked Taka, as he examined his claws.

"Yeah, you were sobbing uncontrollably yesterday-"

"Hrrk!" Grunted Taka, as he slammed his paw down onto the stone. He turned around to face Shenzi, his expression looking stormy. Shenzi took another pawstep back. "Did you say I was crying uncontrollably?"

"Yeah…"

"Ugh!" He snarled, turning around as he bared his teeth at nothing in particular. "Weak! Weak weak weak weak!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Shenzi, mystified. "It's not weak to cry when your mother dies-"

"Weak!" Roared Taka, as he faced Shenzi. She could hear a growl deep in his throat, and she swallowed nervously as he continued. "It's unbefitting for a lion of my stature- a prince no less! To sob like a cub! And over what, my late mother?"

"Yeah! You love Uru." Answered Shenzi, and Taka glared at her.

"Love is only for those who choose weakness! Emotions are nothing but to be preyed upon, to be scorned!"

"What?" Asked Shenzi, her jaw agape. What in the hell was going on?

"That I would succumb to such a flagrant display of emotion- pathetic." He spat, pacing back and forth in the den as Shenzi looked on. He turned to her, suddenly grinning again. For someone who called emotions weak, he seemed to jump through them rather quickly.

"Shenzi dear." He grinned, his white teeth bared at her. "This…. all of this…. is _wonderful_."

"Err…. how?" Asked Shenzi, as she took another step back.

"Because! I've come to a realization! I realize I've been wronged."

"How?"

"How? Don't you know how? Can't you count them at this point, all the different ways I've gotten the short end of the stick?"

"Uh…" Shenzi swallowed, unsure of what to do. "Well…. there's your mother's death…. Your father's hatred… your brother's mistake-"

"Betrayal, you mean." Interrupted Taka, his lip curling into a sneer.

"B- betrayal, then." Stuttered Shenzi. "Your brother's betrayal…"

"Exactly!" Exclaimed Taka suddenly. "My brother wronged me. My brother is nothing but an ignorant nuisance, and because of him I was banished from the Pridelands! Oh, and it was his fault that I never got to say goodbye to mother, I suppose." He added, in an afterthought. "But I'm going to fix all that!"

"How?" Asked Shenzi, confused. "Taka…. what is all of this?!" She demanded, tired of his mood swings, tired of how he seemed to suddenly not care…. tired of how different he suddenly was, without explanation.

"Taka." He snorted. " _Taka_ …. what a horrible name. I'm not dirt… I'm so much more now. Shenzi dear…." The dark lion looked down at Shenzi, his eyes glinting. "Call me _Scar_."

()()()()()())()()()())()())))()(()())())()()())(()((())(()))()()()())()()()())()()())(())()()()()())())()()())()  
Shenzi's POV, some time later

Oh, he was nuts!

Absolutely nuts!

Shenzi jumped over a tusk and looked around, trying to find the others. She had to tell them what had just happened. Taka's attitude had unnerved her somewhat, and had put her on edge. He had spent a good long while telling her how he was no longer weak, and how he was going to right the wrongs done to him.

He was just… so different! The only word she had for it was… unfeeling. Somehow, overnight, he just stopped caring about Uru, and had stopped caring that Uru was now gone! And Taka had told her that he was better now, that he was no longer the weak Taka who would cry instead of take action. None of it made any sense.

And the weirdest part was that he demanded they call him…. Scar, or something like that.

"Simba?!" She shouted, looking around. She had to find that stupid red lion, he'd known Taka for longer, maybe he knew what was going on. She looked in a few dens, poking her head into whatever crevice Simba spent his time in. "Simba?!" She repeated, getting impatient.

"Hey Shenzi, come over here!"

Shenzi flicked her ears, turning around. Now Simba was calling to her? Well, at least she'd found him. She trotted after the sound, making her way through a few of the trenches of the Graveyard until she reached a den filled with noise.

She entered it to immediately be greeted by Simba.

"Hey Shenzi, come over here! You gotta see this!" He exclaimed, as he backed into the den.

"What?" She hissed, perturbed by the grin on the red lion's muzzle.

"Look! Look here!" He said, pointing at the other hyenas in the den. Banzai, Ed, and Mzazi were all standing next to each other, with Banzai and Ed grinning at the disabled hyena. Mzazi however, looked absolutely aglow.

"H-hey Shenzi!" He shouted, his muzzle stretched wide in a grin. "L-look here! Do you see? Do you see?"

"Uh… see what?" Asked Shenzi, thrown off by the celebration of… whatever this was.

"Mzazi managed to stand up by himself." Chuckled Simba, and Shenzi looked down at Mzazi's trembling legs. She couldn't help but smile slightly as she looked back up at Mzazi's gleaming expression.

"Yeah Shenzi, I did! I stood up, without any help!"

"Really?" She asked, a spark of interest shooting through her. This was good news, this was very good news. Mzazi had never been able to stand up by himself before, that he was doing it now perhaps heralded his healing.

"Y-yeah!" He stuttered, unable to keep his happiness contained. Shenzi grinned at the joyous hyena, and she felt her stressed emotions slowly slide away…

Hold on, why was she stressed? She'd come here to tell Simba something, hadn't she? With a little hesitation, she turned away from the happy hyena and turned to Simba, shaking her head to focus.

"Simba, I got to tell you something." She said, as Mzazi turned back to Banzai and Ed. Simba flicked his ears, tearing his gaze away from the disabled hyena.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"I gotta tell you something….. something weird. Quick, come on out here." She said, turning around. Glancing at Mzazi, Simba followed.

"What is it?" He asked, as they trotted out of the den.

"There's something wrong with Taka." She said bluntly.

()()()()())()))()()())()())()()())())()()))())(())()())())()()()()())()(()())()()()()))()())())(())()()()()  
Simba's POV

"Wrong? What do you mean wrong?" Echoed Simba.

"As in….. as in wrong! I don't know how to explain it, but he's acting weird!"

"Well…. weird how?" Asked Simba, not grasping what she said.

"As in… Simba, it's like he doesn't care anymore. This morning I went to go see how he was doing, and he had this look in his eye, like they were glinting or something, and he told me he was doing great! But he said it strangely, he said it with zeal, like he was doing absolutely perfect! And I asked him about Uru and he told me he didn't care about her, he told me he didn't need her. And then…. then I mentioned that he cried yesterday, and he got upset. Not like, sad upset but more like, angry upset. He told me he wasn't weak anymore or something-"

"Wait, hold on a moment!" Interrupted Simba, overwhelmed by her sudden flow of information. "Start again, what was Taka saying?"

"Simba, Taka said he didn't care about his mother. Well, he didn't say it, but he acted as if he didn't care at all about Uru!"

"Uh… is this like a denial thing? Stages of grief?"

"I don't think so." She shook her head. "It's like he's suddenly a whole new lion. He told me he hated being weak, and that his crying had been a mark of weakness. He told me he was going to right the wrongs that had been done to him, to change his destiny and a whole lot of bullshit like that. I couldn't make heads or tails of it, but you've known Taka for much longer, so I was hoping maybe you knew what the hell was going on!"

Simba frowned. He was getting a horrible feeling suddenly, all of this was distinctly…. strange. Taka was changed somehow, according to Shenzi. Taka no longer cared that his mother died, she said…. but why?

"Oh, and weirdest of all, he wants us to call him Scar!" She exclaimed.

Simba had to stop himself from choking. He whipped around to face Shenzi, his eyes wide and his jaw agape.

"Did…. did you say Scar?" He whispered.

"Yeah, Scar. Does that name mean anything to you?"

"Mean…. anything?" He chuckled awkwardly. "Oh no…. nothing at all…. Nothing…."

Scar.

He asked Shenzi to call him…. Scar!

"Are you sure he said _Scar_?" He demanded, nearly unable to process what she was telling him.

"Yeah, I'm quite sure. Why?" Asked Shenzi.

"Oh, because it's my name." Added a sinister voice. Simba practically jumped out of his fur, and he turned around to see an incredibly familiar face staring at the two of them.

It was Taka all right. But…. no, no this wasn't Taka. As Simba stared at the twisted grin, and the glint in those horrible green eyes, Simba knew at that very moment that this was not Taka. The horrible smile that bespoke nothing but evil only meant one thing.

This…..

This was _Scar_.

))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()

 **About two chapters left. I hope you all are okay with this…. please tell me if you think I'm taking any shortcuts or something…. I don't want to screw this story up.** **  
**


	24. Scars Don't Heal

**Here's a fic for any of you who are interested in such things. And it's going to be about Simba! Yeah, my first fic starring Simba. Kinda strange for me, I know. But you can't not love Simba.**

 **Also, if anybody thinks they have a good idea for a tlk fanfic, be sure to PM the idea, and if I like it, I'll put it on my 'to do' list, and eventually, I'll write it! And if you're just a guest, leave a review on any one of my stories with the idea.**

 **Anyways, be sure to leave a review! And enjoy the fic.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()())()()  
Simba's POV

Simba stared at the dark lion, his eyes wide.

Scar smirked back at him.

"Yeah but… why the hell do you want us to call you that?" Asked Shenzi, crinkling her nose. Scar padded up to them, his eyes glinting. Simba swallowed audibly, taking a feeble step away from Scar as he grinned at them.

He looked just like he remembered Scar as. Simba's heart was beating loudly, and it was beating up in his throat. Scar stopped in front of them, a twisted smile on his lips. Simba hardly dared move as Scar looked up at him, their eyes meeting. Their gaze locked, Scar stared at him with contempt, and Simba recognized it as the very same contempt he'd use years from now, when a little cub called Simba would cheerily walk up to his uncle Scar.

"Well? Are you going to answer me or not?" Repeated Shenzi, getting impatient. Scar turned away from Simba and down to the hyena, and Simba let out a quiet gasp of relief.

"It's because it describes me." Replied Scar, grinning down at the hyena.

"You mean your scar? Taka, one mark over your eye does not justify changing your name."

"It's much more than a simple mark over my eye." Sneered Scar. "It's so much more that."

"You mean…. mentally?" Whispered Simba, looking over at Scar. Scar turned and nodded.

"Exactly." He answered, his teeth bared in a hideous grin. "Let's… run over my life story, shall we?"

"You hate your brother, don't you?" Whispered Simba, breathing in slow, balanced breaths. Scar's grin widened.

"You've already guessed it! Of course I hate my idiot brother! And do you know why?"

"Because he's to be king and you're not?" Asked Simba. Scar paused, glancing at Simba.

"Actually- no, not really… but that is one of the many injustices he's perpetrated against me! First, he secured my father's favor and used it against me! He was Ahadi's favorite, from the very beginning, and never, ever did he once apologize for it!"

Simba exhaled slowly. That was true.

"And not only that, but it was that fool who later got me exiled! My cursed mother told him to leave me alone, but he's got more muscle than brain. And so he told our dearest father that I was violating one of his misbegotten laws. And then the oaf that sired my idiot brother came after me! And I, drowning in my own _weakness_ , ran to the hyenas for help. I survived, but my blasted father did too. If I had been more cunning, and more daring with the help of the hyenas I could have killed that kingly fool on that very day! But in my sniveling weakness I dared not. In my own wretched weakness, he gave me my scar."

Simba looked up at the mark over Taka's eye. He could almost see the hatred that stemmed from the unwelcome scar, and he knew that the scar had been the beginning of the end.

"And then my mother, oh, my poor _fool_ of a mother, she only continued to foster this weakness in me. I see now my flaws came from her, I was truly her cub! And my vulnerabilities could only grow in her care. She was an absolute idiot, if she had cared about me at all, she would have strengthened me! She would have shown me that the only way you get things done is through purpose. A purpose a lion can grab hold of, foster, and use to achieve their goal! And on top of all of that, I don't even think she chided Mufasa for getting me thrown out of my own home!"

Simba let out a short sigh, what he said….. it rung true. Taka hadn't been a strong lion, not in muscle or in resolve. But Uru had loved her son like nothing else…. Taka would have seen that. Scar….. Scar was blind to the love that only a mother could give.

"And then! Then, to wrap everything up into a nice little gift of misery, I lost my idiot mother just a few days ago. If I had been strong I would have seen it for what it was the moment the news arrived. I would have seen it as freedom from that _horrible_ lioness! But no. No, of course I couldn't see the true gift. I was Taka, I was flawed. And of course you all saw me fall apart, you all saw me sob like a lunatic. And all because I couldn't wrap my weak little mind around the fact that I hadn't been able to say goodbye to her. And do you know who caused that? Mufasa! It seems I can't be rid of him, and his eternal pox upon my life!"

Simba gulped, he could see the way Scar's eyes hardened at every mention of Mufasa that he absolutely, completely hated him.

"But no more of that! No more of this _weak_ little Taka, who can't even grasp that his mother is gone! No more of an ignorant little cub that refuses to acknowledge that his name means dirt! No more of the weakness that lived in every bone of his body! I'm not that stupid cub anymore."

Shenzi and Simba stared at him, holding their breath.

"I am _Scar_."

Simba backed away a few steps from the grinning lion.

"I am Scar, because I will never forget the injustices done to me. Like scars, my memory will not fade, it will not heal. Like scars, my resolve shall never go away, always festering as a glaring reminders of the wretched events that scarred me in the first place. The mark over my eye is my namesake, but my driving force is my very conscience, forever scarred with the fires of other lion's mistakes and hatred!"

Simba backed away even further, his gaze locked on Scar with horror. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the awful whiteness of his teeth and the sharpness of his claws… little Taka was completely gone, replaced with the evil called Scar.

Scar began to cackle with glee, and Shenzi growled up at him, unsure of what this meant. Simba watched Scar turn down to face the smaller hyena, his giggles audible even through his bared teeth.

"It happened." Simba whispered.

"It…. _happened_." He repeated quietly, finally able to articulate what he had been thinking the whole time.

"Yes…. a shame, isn't it?" Added a solemn voice from beside Simba. Simba looked down to see Rafiki standing next to him, watching Scar cackle at Shenzi.

"Rafiki." Whispered Simba, somehow not feeling very surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"You are nearly at you journey's end Simba. I watch you all throughout these years, as you made your way throu de past. I watch how you reacted, how you made friends wit him." Rafiki gestured at Scar, who was circling a wary Shenzi with a wicked smile. Both animals seemed oblivious to Simba and Rafiki.

"Were you…. were you here the whole time?" Asked Simba, turning back to the shaman.

"No. I watch you de same way I watch dreams." He replied, his heavy accent apparent in his words. "And you learned most of what you were sent to learn."

"I…. I understand him a lot better now. I know why… he did what he did." Whispered Simba, looking down at his paws. "But…. I only watched him. I watched him as he slowly descended into…. into Scar."

"There was noting you could do for him." Rafiki shook his head.

"Was there really nothing?" Asked Simba, thinking back to the last few years he'd spent in the past. "Nothing at all? How about when he was a cub? I could gotten rid of Ahadi somehow- convinced Uru to slit Ahadi's throat as he slept. I saw Ahadi was abusing Taka, and I did nothing. Or I could have tried to put Mufasa and Taka on better terms, I knew they weren't as good of friends as they should have been! And how about when he got his scar, when all of this really started? I watched it happen, and I didn't even fight Ahadi! I could have fought, I know how to fight! Just distracted him a little bit, so Taka wouldn't have gotten his scar! I could at least tried to speak to him! I could have done anything, I could have-"

"Dere was noting you could do." Repeated Rafiki, still solemn.

"But Rafiki…. surely-"

"Dere was noting!" Said Rafiki, just slightly louder. "You were sent back only to watch, not to interfere. And even if you wanted to go back and change tings, it is impossible."

"Impossible? How so? Just send me back again, I know what to do this time."

"No. Such a radical change is impossible. Do you want to know why you did not save Taka, even when now you know what you should have done?" Asked Rafiki. Simba nodded. "It is because once a path is set, it cannot be changed. You did not act to save Taka because you could not interfere with de path. A path is permanent, and it would nevah have occurred to you to change it in de moment. Even if you went back now, you would forget dat you wanted to change it."

"Oh...I guess that's a load off my chest." Mumbled Simba. It wasn't, really. "So…. is this it? I saw what happened to Taka, how he became Scar, and I understand him better. Is my journey over? Am I going back?"

"No." Replied Rafiki. "Because his story-" he gestured at the dark lion in front of them, who was jeering at Shenzi. "Is not yet done."

"What else is there?" Asked Simba.

"Come and see." Said Rafiki, picking up his stick and touching Simba's head with it. Simba felt a wave of unconsciousness pass through him, and he collapsed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
 **And the next chapter should be the last chapter.**

 **I'm very proud of this chapter. But what do you guys think of it?** **  
**


	25. Understanding, at last

**Well everyone, this is it. The very last chapter. This is my longest story yet, and boy, I've spent a lot of time on it. Every weekend was like: finish the chapter, quick!**

 **Anyhow, last chapter, so buckle up! One of the best finales I've ever done, at least for me.**

 **Tell me what you thought!**

()(()()()()()()()())()()())()()())())(()))(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()())()())()()()()()()()()()()()()

Simba had the distinct feeling that he was falling through the air, with the wind rushing through his mane. He was sure he had his eyes open, but no matter where he looked, he could see nothing but black, black void. As he waited in the darkness, an unknowable amount of time passed, it could have been only a moment, or it could have been years.

With a dull thud, Simba suddenly felt his paws land on the ground. He looked up, his eyes straining to see where he was. As he looked around, light suddenly erupted around him, and all over the Elephant Graveyard folded out like a map. He looked from side to side, everything seemed just the same as before.

He was standing on a ledge just above a small trench, and he had been here many dozens of times before, with Taka and Shenzi. Rafiki was nowhere to be seen either, although he had been the one to send him here. Rolling his eyes, Simba turned around and walked away, his ears trained for sound.

Currently, it sounded as if he was alone. He padded over to the old dens he and Taka had usually slept in, but when he checked inside there was no one there. Further inspection of the dens Shenzi and her pals had slept in yielded similar results. A few minutes later and five more dens, Simba had still not found a single hyena.

Rafiki had sent him here for a purpose, but what purpose was that? He hadn't found Scar or anyone else.

They had to be around here somewhere though. Simba began wandering around the Graveyard, checking for signs of life. As he padded through the eerily empty bones, he glanced up at the sky. Somehow… the eternally cloudy sky seemed even darker. Simba didn't know what to make of that, but he couldn't help but notice it.

At the very least, it meant time had passed.

At that moment, his ears perked up. He heard a yipping noises off in the distance, and hyena laughter. It didn't sound quite as humorous as normal, rather it sounded as the laughter hyenas used to communicate to each other, when they were hunting, or scavenging, or… or fighting.

Simba ran between a few more of the gigantic skulls, hurrying toward the noises. He skidded to a stop on top of a cliff and looked over the side, his eyes widening as he absorbed the scene below.

He spotted four lionesses standing around a few lion cubs defensively, and all around them, with their teeth bared, were hyenas, circling the vastly outnumbered lions. None of them were attacking the other, but both sides were growling at each other.

Simba recognized most of the hyenas, a lot of them were his friends. He spotted Shenzi standing in front of one of the lioness, growling at her with Banzai and Ed flanking her sides. He saw Kiji, the healer standing off to the side with Mzazi next to him, his legs trembling like normal. To his surprise, Hatari was nowhere to be seen.

He then looked at the lionesses. They weren't any Pridelanders in the group, he looked over the four that stood and he recognized none of them. They all had their ribs showing, and their skin clinging to their bones. They looked just as hungry as the hyenas did, but the hyenas looked as if they were about to get a feast.

"That's it, you're surrounded!" Shenzi shouted, as she and a lioness glared at each other. The lionesses were panting, probably exhausted from running.

"I…. I don't see it," one of the lionesses snarled, returning Shenzi's glare with equal malice.

"Just give the fuck up already!" Shenzi snarled below him, as her clan circled the trapped lionesses.

"There isn't a chance in hell we're surrendering to you, _hyena_ ," the lioness that seemed to be in charge growled. She looked pretty young, with sharp eyes, a narrow muzzle, and a stripe on her head. With a jolt of surprise, Simba recognized the lioness.

That was….. that was Zira!

"There's fifty-five of us, and only three of you in fighting shape," Shenzi retorted, the hyenas behind her snickering in response. Most of the lionesses were bleeding, several of which were struggling to even stand. They glanced around anxiously, searching for a way out, fearing for their lives.

"Then we'll take as many of you to our graves as we can," Zira snarled, baring her teeth at Shenzi. Simba spotted her claws unsheathing as her muscles coiled, ready to spring at the hyena. Shenzi's muzzle only twisted into a sneer.

"If that's what you really want," Shenzi smirked wickedly. "We'll just simply overwhelm you. We'll break your legs and force you to watch as we devour those cubs you're trying _so desperately_ to protect. And when we're finished, we'll eat you too. You should just surrender… and _beg_ for forgiveness for stealing our food, and _leave!_ "

Zira glanced back at her lionesses, with all of them looking to her to say something with naked fear in their eyes. Zira turned back to Shenzi, scowl hard on her face. "Never," she growled. Shenzi cocked her head to the side and flicked her ears.

"Suit yourself," she shrugged, grinning wickedly. The hyenas licked their lips, ready for Shenzi's order.

"Violence _again_ Shenzi?" Sneered a sudden voice from off to the side. Simba could see Shenzi bite back a curse as she turned around to see Scar trot through the assembled mass of hyenas. Simba couldn't help but step back a bit at his appearance.

"Bug off Scar, this is our next meal." She growled, an annoyed fire in her eyes. Simba cocked his head, how much time had gone by for Shenzi to act like that towards Scar? A few months at least, they were clearly no longer on the best of friends' basis.

"But Shenzi dearest-" Scar leered down at her, "Violence is hardly becoming of you! I mean, look at these poor souls, they look even more starved than you do, Shenzi dear! And that's saying something, since I know you haven't eaten in the last week."

The lionesses were glancing at each other with surprise at this sudden appearance of their own specie. Most of them looked slightly hopeful, as if they suddenly saw a way out of their doom but dared not hope in case they were let down by the dark lion who seemed to be friends with the attacking hyenas.

"They stole from what little food stores we have Scar. And now they'll pay for it." Shenzi replied, not backing off from the confident lion.

"Must this all end in violence?" Asked Scar, as he turned to look over the lionesses.

"You already said that! Now beat it!" Growled Shenzi.

"Shenzi, would you perhaps consider leaving these poor lionesses alone if they repaid you for what they took?"

"No."

"Really? Shenzi, these lions haven't a scrap of meat on them. If you deigned to free them, they could do the hunting in the Pridelands for you. They would repay you for what they stole- which, was a grievous crime to be sure- and your clan would get extra food for it." Sneered Scar. The lionesses all perked their ears up, they each seemed to prefer what Scar was saying over oblivion.

"That's all well and good Scar, but once we let them go we have no way of ensuring they'll repay us. They'll flee to the Pridelands, and their problem with us will be solved!"

"That would be the case dear Shenzi, but you have me around here." Smirked Scar.

"So?" Called Banzai, stepping forward.

"So?" Scar scoffed at Banzai. "So, I will personally ensure that they keep any promise these lions make to you will be _kept_."

"Really?" Asked Shenzi, her eyes narrowed in skepticism.

"One hundred percent, _dearest_ Shenzi." Grinned Scar, leering down at the hyena. Shenzi rolled her eyes, scowling.

"Fine. Fine Scar, fine." She snarled, as she walked back around him to face the hopeful lionesses. "But if they don't hold up their end of the bargain, I'm holding you responsible."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Shrugged Scar. The lionesses and Zira looked at Shenzi, relief evident on their faces.

"Okay then. I trust you heard what he said?" Asked Shenzi, nodding her head back at Scar. The lionesses nodded. "Good. If you don't want us to eat you, you'll catch us food. Let's say….. thirty-fold, what you stole. That's about fifteen zebras, give or take a foal. Listen to Scar and get us that food within a week or we'll find you, and kill you." She snarled.

"Very well." Nodded Zira. "We agree."

"Good." Growled Shenzi. "Now don't forget it." She flicked her ears in command, and the hyenas slowly turned away, and dispersed. As her clan walked off, Shenzi kept staring at Zira for a while, her eyes narrowed. Then, she backed away a few steps, and turned around, disappearing among the rocks and bones.

"Holy cow, you saved us!" Exclaimed Zira, trotting up to Scar as some of the lionesses behind her sat down in relief, nearly unable to believe their incredible luck.

"All in a day's work, I suppose." Grinned Scar, his muzzle stretched wide in his signature smile. Anyone who knew Scar would have known it wasn't a smile of happiness, but the lionesses who now looked up at him with gratitude had no way of knowing that. Especially Zira. Simba had an uneasy feeling with the way Zira was looking up at Scar, it was just…. too trusting.

"No, you saved us! We were doomed!" Said Zira. "They were gonna eat us, and we were doomed and then….. and then you were there! You saved us!"

"Yeah, you saved us!" Quipped another lioness, as she pulled her cub up close to her.

"Now, now, ladies, it was hardly any trouble. I just couldn't stand the sight of you helpless at the jaws of those savages…."

"But this means a lot to us. Because of you, we aren't dead." Replied Zira, smiling up at the older lion.

"Is there any way we could repay you?" Asked another lioness, bowing her head. Simba could see Scar's eyes glint.

"You wish to repay me?"

"Of course!" Exclaimed Zira, as the lionesses nodded in agreement.

"Anything?"

"Well… yeah. Our lives are kinda important to us… and you saved us." Said Zira, smiling.

"Well my dear, first off I'll be helping you pay your debt to the hyenas. They asked for fifteen zebras, and I can show you a place called the Pridelands where you can get all the zebras you need. As for repaying me… There is one thing you could do for me."

"Anything. Name it, we'll do it. We owe you that much." Replied Zira.

"Then I would like to speak to you alone." Said Scar, nodding at Zira. She flicked her ears, drawing her eager expression back a little bit, then nodded.

"All right, I guess." She shrugged.

"Good, good. As for the rest of you ladies, wait here." Said Scar, grinning at the other lionesses. "We'll be right back, and then I'll help you pay off your debt to the hyenas. Don't worry, you all will be fed and kept safe." Simba could see Scar's teeth shine, and he shivered. How could they all be so blind? This was more of Scar's lies, clearer than day! This was exactly the same voice he had used on him the day he convinced him to stay on the rock in the gorge….

"And most of all, these beautiful cubs here shall be provided with shelter. Truly, they are beautiful cubs." Grinned Scar, gesturing down at the little balls of fur mewling next to their mother. The mother smiled shyly back at Scar, happy with the compliment from their rescuer. "Now then, come along."

Scar and Zira trotted away, leaving the group alone. Simba followed them as they walked away, completely silent on his paw pads. He watched them sit down in a gorge, and he leaned in with his ears perked, trying to listen.

"Well then my dear tell me, what is your name?" Asked Scar, smiling at Zira.

"It's… it's Zira." She replied.

"Zira, aye? A nice name, surely…. anyhow, where did you come from? Across the desert, correct?"

Zira nodded.

"And- why did you cross the desert?"

"We were forced to. Me and my pridesisters were chased out by another pride…. a vengeful one. They killed our king, and…. a few of my friends, I think. I'm not quite sure what happened to some of my pride… but our little group crossed the desert, because we knew they wouldn't follow us through it. It worked too, they left us alone, but we crossed the desert only to find this… this Graveyard of sorts. We were starving so when we found the hyena's tiny stockpile, we took the chance…. and failed it too, we were dead meat without you showing up." She answered.

"I see. And… why did this pride of lions attack your own pride?" Asked Scar, grinning at her.

"Why?" Zira's expression darkened. "I don't really know why. They were led by this giant hulking male, and I get the feeling he attacked us just because he likes bloodshed." She growled.

"Ah… the worst sort of lion." Said Scar, and Simba saw his expression growing sorrowful. But Simba could see he was only pretending, and Zira couldn't….

"Yeah." She muttered. She paused for a moment, staring down at her paws. "He…. he killed my mother."

"Your… mother?" Asked Scar, almost mournfully.

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes, scowling. "I watched him do it, too."

"Funnily enough, I too lost my mother. A few years ago, but it was to a lion who thirsted for bloodshed as well. A great brute of a lion."

"Really?" Zira perked her ears up, looking up at Scar's sorrowful and fake eyes.

"Yes. It was a tragedy for me." He sighed, looking away from Zira.

"That's horrible…. well…. I know how that feels." Said Zira, getting up and walking a little closer to him. "I know what it feels like… to… to lose mom…." She frowned upon recalling the memories.

"I as well know the pain. The loss. The sorrow. The heartache… I know how much it hurts." Replied Scar as he looked back over at Zira.

"Yeah….." Whispered Zira, sighing slowly. "Well…. I know it sounds hollow but… I'm sorry about your mom."

"The sentiment is appreciated." Smiled Scar. "I too feel sorrow about your own unhappy occurrence…. a tragedy, especially to lose them to lions who care not for others…."

"Huh." Zira huffed, scowling. "Lions like that suck. They… they don't deserve to live!" She snapped.

"I agree Zira… I agree." At that moment, Simba saw Scar's eyes glint, and his heart sunk.

"I mean…. they're killers! They don't care for other lions… they just hurt them! They just hurt them, and for nothing! Just because they feel like it!" Snarled Zira.

"And the worst part about all of this is that the lion I lost my mother to is still alive." Sighed Scar, looking depressed.

"What? He is?" Asked Zira with her eyes wide.

"Yes, his name is Ahadi… he's a great big brute of a lion….. I'm afraid…. I'm afraid I can't fight him."

"That's horrible!" She exclaimed, looking furious.

"I know… but… I just can't… do anything about it…." He shrugged sadly, exhaling slowly.

"Because he's stronger than you?" Asked Zira.

"Yeah… I can't fight him by myself." Scar frowned, then turned around and looked over at Zira. "Zira…you… you wouldn't mind…. Doing me a favor, would you?"

"Anything." She replied immediately.

"Well…. this lion… he lives not too far from here… would you and your pridesisters?..."

"Yes." Nodded Zira, taking his meaning.

"You wouldn't be too squeamish about it?..."

"No." She growled. "No we wouldn't. We know how to handle this sort of thing." She answered, her face stony with resolve. "And we won't let up. Not with this sort of lion. We've seen what they can do, and we'll stop him."

"Ah, yes…. thank you Zira, thank you…. he lives just west of here…. remember to disguise your scent…. he's a great big brute of a lion, with a black mane. Do it when he's alone, that is absolutely important." Said Scar.

"Don't worry. We know what to do." Snarled Zira, turning around and walking back to her companions.

As she disappeared, Simba could hear Scar chuckling wickedly, a hideous grin stretched across his muzzle. Then, the world suddenly darkened, and Simba was falling again.

()()()().

He awoke in the Graveyard again, just inside a dark cave. It was nighttime, and right outside he could see the black clouds that perpetually hung above the hyena's home.

He walked outside of the cave to look around when he heard a voice.

"Brother dear!"

He whipped around to see Scar jumping down from above the cave at him. Simba let out a cry and tried to jump out of the way of Scar's claws, but was too slow. He braced himself in the second he had before impact.

Then, Scar landed on the very rock Simba was standing on, and Simba had the strangest sensation. It wasn't an attack, it wasn't one of pain, it felt more like warmth spreading throughout his body. His torso, mainly.

And this was because, as Simba gaped at his body, was because _Scar was standing in him_ , with Simba's body curling like smoke around the orange lion. Too shocked to move, Simba could only stare at himself as Scar, completely oblivious to any other presence, recovered from his jump and padded forward, out of Simba's smoky body. As Scar walked out he could see the cloudy substance reform around him, making his body whole again.

Well… he supposed he was invisible. Rafiki's doing most likely, and certainly useful.

"Taka!" Came a deep voice from beside one lf the giant skulls. Simba turned with surprise to see a fully grown Mufasa walk out from the maze of bones, looking just as serious as he had always remembered him. Simba shook his head back and forth for a moment, orienting himself as he watched the brothers stop short of each other. He padded forward to them as they stared at each other, completely oblivious to his presence.

Scar had a confident grin on his face, his teeth showing as his eyes glinted in the shadows he stood in. Mufasa on the other paw, looked more stoic, his muscular body standing strong with his character. His eyes were set firm as he stared at his brother, but Simba could see the slightest uncertainty dancing in Mufasa firm eyes…

"Well. Well, well, well…. brother dear!" Started Scar, breaking the silence.

"... Hello Taka." Replied the red lion, taking a deep breath.

"What brings you to the armpit of hell? Could it possibly be to see me, your own brother?"

"Yes actually-"

"Hold on a moment!" Interjected Scar, his grin widening as he held his paw to his ear, as if trying to listen for something. Mufasa drew back a little, confused.

"Uh…. what?" Asked Mufasa.

"I'm just trying to concentrate! I think my ears deceive me! Surely, I couldn't have heard the great prince Mufasa acknowledging he came here to see me!"

Mufasa's expression fell a little, dismay creeping into his firm eyes.

"Taka… I know I haven't been here much to see you before-"

"You only came to see me once, brother dear! Four years I've been here, and you came to see me… oh sorry, I just forget… mind telling me again, how many times you came to see me in the last four years?"

"...only once." Said Mufasa, looking down at his paws.

"Exactly." Grinned Scar, enjoying his brother's shame. Simba could see how he reveled in it, feeding off the discomfort that he had brought upon the red lion. Mufasa looked up at his brother, exhaling slowly.

"Taka… I'm sorry about that."

" _No_ you aren't. If you were sorry about it you would have visited me sooner. And never, not once, did you come to see your little brother. But you're here now, you've come to see me for the first time in years. But nothing's changed, and you know it. So tell my big brother…. why are you here?" Sneered Scar.

"I… I have some news, actually." Mufasa replied, frowning.

"What news? What could possibly be important enough for you to go so far out of your way and come visit your neglected little brother?" Asked Scar, his toothy grin stretched wide across his muzzle.

"Well…. Ahadi's dead."

" _Really_?" Asked the dark lion, his eyes glinting with glee. Had Mufasa been paying attention, he would have noticed the the mock look of surprise on Scar's face.

"Yeah…. murdered, actually." Sighed Mufasa, looking away from his brother.

"That sounds simply awful!" Grinned Scar, padding toward his brother. "Murdered you say? By whom?"

"We…. we don't really know. But he was found with his throat torn out, and his body had been…. had been mutilated… whoever did it had done it with a vengeance, but we didn't find any scents. They'd been smart enough to mask it, whoever they were…"

"That's a shame. Really, a shame." Sighed Scar, sliding his claws out. Mufasa looked back at his brother with hesitation in his eyes.

"Look, Taka… I know you didn't have the best relationship with him-"

"He tried to kill me."

"Yeah… I know… he didn't have his head screwed on entirely straight…. but that doesn't matter anymore. We buried him a few days ago, he's gone now."

"I know what it means to die, brother dear." Sighed Scar.

"Anyways, Taka… I'm the king now." Said Mufasa, with a slight hint of exhilaration at the statement. As if the whole conversation had been leading up to that declaration, the confirmation of Mufasa's superior status in front of his little brother.

Simba couldn't help but crinkle his nose a little at it, this didn't feel like his father, the father who had been the grand king. That Mufasa had been older of course, but that Mufasa also hadn't been quite so….

"So what? You came here to rub it in?" Asked Scar, raising an eyebrow in an expression of disgust. Mufasa stared at Taka for a moment, confused.

"Oh, what? Oh no! No, I didn't come here to rub it in, that came out all wrong!" He remedied quickly.

"Well I hope so, you pompous brat." Snarled Scar.

"Taka, I'm sorry how I said, I have good news-"

"And another thing!" Interupted Scar. "In your shunning of me the past for years, you missed a whole awful lot about my life! Certain things have changed!"

"Taka!" Mufasa looked a little worried, as if the conversation wasn't going how he had pictured it. "I wasn't shunning you!"

"Yes you were, you know you were. But that doesn't matter anymore, what does matter is that first and foremost, my name is not Taka anymore!"

"What?" Asked Mufasa, given pause.

"You heard me, you simple minded fool. It's not 'Taka' anymore, it's Scar."

"What?"

"Do I have to repeat even the simplest things?" Sneered Scar.

"Taka… why'd you change your name to Scar?" Asked Mufasa, his eyes wide in shock. He hadn't been expecting anything like this, not at all.

"It suits me better." He grinned with a shrug.

"But… why?" Asked Mufasa, leaning in with a confused expression.

"I just told you why, you idiot. You can infer from there." Snarled the dark lion. "But anyhow, that is my name, so call me by it. My hyena companions are smart enough to do it, are you?"

"Tak- er…. Scar? Uh…. look, it doesn't matter what your name is, I have good news!" Said Mufasa, shaking his head in order to clear it.

"And it took you this long to get to it?"

"Just listen to me. You can come back to the Pridelands now! I want to let you back in!" Said Mufasa, a smile on his face.

"Oh, goody." Scar rolled his eyes. "Took you long enough to just spit it out."

"Yeah! So… do you want to come back home?" Asked Mufasa, a little eager.

"If I didn't I would have told you sooner." Growled Scar. "Of course I want to come back in, you think I like living out here in the dust?"

"I… well… that's settled then! Come on Taka-"

"Scar."

"Uh.. yeah, Scar… come on! Let's get back home." Smiled Mufasa, taking a step back as he waited for his brother. Scar stared at him with a bored expression for a few moments, then gave a loud sigh and stood up, padding toward Mufasa.

Simba watched them walk away, and as they left the night sky got ever darker, until he lost sight of it altogether.

()()()()

He opened his eyes again to find himself in the savanna, the grass coming up to his belly as he stood up. He shook his head, trying to orient himself. Where was he?

As he turned to look behind him, he realized he was standing next to the water hole. It was nighttime again, with the stars and moon shining down on the little lake he stood next to. The shimmering surface of the water was peaceful, with hardly a ripple disturbing it.

"You can stop following me!" Snarled a voice from behind him. Simba whirled around to see Scar storming towards him, looking unhappy.

"But Taka, come on!" Pleaded Sarafina, coming to a stop just behind Scar.

"For the _exactly_ thirty sixth time Fina, my name isn't Taka anymore!" He thundered, turning to the lioness in fury.

"But why? Taka, I love that name! I love that name because it's your name! It's your name Taka!"

"Sarafina! My name is Scar! How hard is it for you to undertand that?"

"But why would you call yourself that? That's a horrible name, that's an ugly name that can only mean ugly things-"

"Exactly!" Replied Scar, rounding upon her. "I chose that name because of what it means! I chose that name because I am scarred, and I will be a reminder unto everyone else around me of their horrible mistakes that left me so!"

"Taka, I never did anything bad to you, I was your friend from the begining! I played with you when you had no one else, I talked to you when you had no one else to talk to, why do you need to remind me?" Asked Sarafina, her voice cracking.

"You were one of the worst!" He snarled, his eyes flashing. "You always believed in me, just like my foolish mother! You held me back when I could have achieved so much more, so much more than the filth that I was!"

"Taka, we were trying to help you, we wanted only the best for you-"

"Well then you failed!"

"Taka, we we wanted to help you! Why can't you see that!"

"You are an idiot Fina, I can't believe I ever associated with you!" He growled.

"What?" Gasped Sarafina, her voice small.

"You heard me! You and I together was a mistake! All it lead to was the vain assumption that there is in fact this thing called love! And I really don't hate to break it to you Fina, but there is no such thing!"

"Taka! You can't mean that, you can't!-"

"Just leave me be!" Demanded Scar, growling. "If you're going to do nothing but nag, then leave me alone!"

"What's wrong Taka? Please, tell me what's wrong!" Pleaded Sarafina, with tears edging her eyes. "You always used to come to me when something was wrong, you always told what you needed! Please, tell me what's wrong!"

"Sarafina, I am fine! There is nothing wrong with me, do you hear? I AM PERFECTLY FINE!" He shouted, his teeth bared at the smaller lioness.

Sarafina backed away a few steps, her eyes wide. She hiccuped for a moment, the tears forming around her eyes finally breaking. She looked completely devasted as she took another pawstep back, unable to tear her gaze away from the dark lion as tears flowed down her muzzle.

Then, with a loud sob, she turned around and ran away as fast as she could, her cries piercing the night. Simba watched her go as she ran away, eventually disappearing into the darkness.

Scar stood still as he stared at the spot she had ran away at. Shaking his head in disapproval, he stalked over to the water hole and leaned over the side to get a drink of water.

Then, as Simba watched Scar look over into the water, Scar saw his reflection. With a sharp cry the black lion lunged backwards, looking profoundly disturbed. Simba saw Scar stare at the water for a moment, then an expression of disgust formed on his muzzle.

"I am perfectly fine." He muttered under his breath, as he turned around and padded into the night, without his drink of water.

()()()

Once again, Simba found himself in a different place the moment he opened his eyes from the blackness. This time he found himself standing on the familiar orange stone that made up Pride Rock, on a ledge of its side. Looking around, he realized exactly where he was.

He was in Scar's cave, where the black lion had used to live while Simba had been just a cub. As he looked around he saw Zazu fly into the cave, landing next to the sleeping form of Scar. Simba sat down, knowing that whatever he would see would be important.

"Scar? Wake up!" Said Zazu, with his obnoxious tone shining through. Simba couldn't help but grin, he missed that annoying hornbill.

"Aah, Zazu… you interrupted my nap." Groaned Scar, as he slowly rolled over.

"Well, this is important!" Replied Zazu, eyeing the dark lion as he stared boredly back.

"I really can't think of anything more important than my nap, Zazu…"

"Ha! This is royal business Scar, and as you're part of the royal family, I've been instructed to let you know first!" Replied the blue bird.

"Oh, spit it out already…" Sighed Scar, rolling his eyes.

"It has just recently been revealed by the king himslef, that Sarabi, the queen, is pregnant!" Said Zazu, with no small amount of flourishing his wings. Scar sat up looking down at Zazu with his eyes narrowed.

"What?" He rasped.

"You heard me, fuzzbal." Smirked Zazu. "The queen is pregnant. We'll have a prince running around here in just a few months!"

Scar stared at Zazu for a moment, an eyebrow cocked.

Then, quick as a viper, Scar lashed out at Zazu with his paw. With a sqauk from the bird, Scar grabbed Zazu between his claws, pulled his arm back, and threw him out of the cave. Zazu flew out of cave, landing somewhere beyond the entrance. Simba didn't see anything more of Zazu because then Scar stood up, looking furious.

"A _prince_?!" He snarled, circling around himself with fire in his eyes. "An actual prince?!"

Scar kept circling, talking to himself.

"This can't be happening! My brother is going to win! I can't have that bastard extend his line, it will be his complete triumph over me! It would put him above the wrongs he did to me!" He growled, shaking his head.

"What am I doing?" Asked Scar suddenly, rearing up. "What have I been doing? Nothing, that's what! I've been sitting here on my arse day in and day out, doing absolutely nothing! Whatever happened to revenge? Whatever happened to my rightful place on the throne?" He growled, turning to the stone wall behind him. He reached out with his dark claws, and drew his claws across the stone with a horrid scratching noise. Simba winced, it sounded incredibly unpleasant….

"Whatever happened to where I belong? I belong on the throne, not that traitor! Not that blasted traitor! And certainly not whoever his brat of a son is!" He snarled, baring his teeth at no one in particular.

"I've got to do something." He muttered, furrowing his eyebrows as he thought. "I've got to do something…. whatever I have to do."

"But… what?" He wondered, thinking aloud. He stayed still for a moment, thinking. "Hmm… in times of trouble, many lions turn to their fathers for advice… but since I'm…. a little short of parents at the moment…" He grinned viciously. "I'll follow in his example. What did I do to dear old Ahadi? Let me think, let me think… oh yes. I arranged to have him killed. Quite wonderfully too, if I might add."

"But how to do it? How to ensure no one else would ever get the slightest inkling I had something to do with it? I'll have to speak to Zira about this one… her lionesses are eager to do something… and Shenzi too of course… her hyenas are starving, they'll do whatever I ask in exchange for… a morsel…"

"Yes… I'll have to go speak to them, but all in all… both of those pests will be taken care off." He snickered, as he sauntered out of the den, leaving Simba with his eyes wide in horror. In the space of only a minute, Scar had decided to kill both him and Mufasa, and on top of that he'd already planned it all out. The sick, twisted mind of Scar was being laid bare in front of him, and he could hardly stomach it.

Things had to shift… he had to get out of this cave, he couldn't stand the stench of the orange lion…

As in answer to his thoughts, once again the world blackened, and he closed his eyes.

()()()()

Simba now found himself in a small grove of trees, a little spot of shade. Before him lay two lionesses, both of them very familiar.

"So, Sarabi…. how are you doing?" Asked Sarafina, as she laid on her back turned towards Simba's mother.

"As well as I can, what with the extra load." Smiled Sarabi, looking down at her stomach. Both Simba and Sarafina looked at her stomach as well to see a bulge there, much larger than if she had just eaten a full meal.

Sarabi was pregnant!

And as Simba looked over at Sarafina, he saw that she too had a swollen belly. Simba knew he and Nala had been born around the same time, but somehow it had never really occurred to him that Sarabi and Sarafina had been both pregnant at the same time. It was an obvious assumption, just never something he ever gave thought to.

"And how is your little one doing?" Added Sarafina, with a warm smile.

"It's growing just as well as can be expected." Shrugged Sarabi, as she set her head down lightly on the grass. "I certainly can't complain."

"Good." Smiled Sarafina, as Sarabi turned over to her friend.

"And how about you? How are you feeling?"

"Just as good as you." She nodded. "Of course, sitting around all day is getting boring…"

"Oh yes, don't I know it!" Chuckled Sarabi. "Mufasa is getting a little over-protective, he's next to me nearly every second of the day… you know, he took me off hunting the moment I told him I was pregnant?"

"It's just common sense. If you get hurt, so could the cubs." Answered Sarafina. "You're protecting more than yourself now… and so am I."

"I know, I know…. but I'll be glad once it's born. I have to get out and go hunting, or I'll go crazy!" Grinned Sarabi.

"What do you think it'll be?" Asked Sarafina, flicking her ears. "A boy or a girl?"

Sarabi cocked her head, considering the question.

"Well… I am the queen. And every kingdom needs a king. I hope I'll have a boy, someone to succeed Mufasa eventually…"

"A girl can do that." Replied Sarafina. "A princess can rule as a queen, in the absence of another heir."

"Well of course, but that's not the tradition." Shrugged Sarabi.

"I suppose not." Sighed Sarafina, as the two of them lapsed into silence. The expecting mothers sat in silence, staring at nothing in particular until Sarabi cleared her throat.

"Say…. Sarafina… are you ever going to tell me who the father is?" She asked, flicking her tail towards Sarafina's belly.

"The.. the father?" She asked, turning away.

"Yes. Is it a rogue?" Pressed Sarabi, leaning in. "Or… someone else?"

"Well… he isn't here right now." She answered, flicking her her ears.

"So it's a rogue?"

"You could say that." Said Sarafina, nodding her head. "I just don't think he's ever coming back."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…. he was only here for a short little time. He appeared for a few short hours." She replied. "Just long enough to get me pregnant….. and then he was gone. He left me, and he's probably never coming back. But…. I enjoyed every second we had." She smiled softly, looking down at her swollen stomach.

Sarabi cocked her head, watching Sarafina as she stared ar her pregnant belly, smiling warmly at it.

"Well… I'll just… leave you here to your thoughts. Mufasa is probably trying to find me anyways…" Said Sarabi, as she rolled over and got up. Sarafina didn't reply, or give any other that she had heard her friend. Shrugging, Sarabi turned around and padded away, leaving Sarafina alone.

Simba, knowing this segment wasn't over yet, stood next to Sarafina quietly as he waited for her to say something. Sarafina hardly stirred as she gently ran her paw over her belly, breathing in and out calmly and slowly.

"Yes..." She suddenly spoke. "I'll take good care of you, little one. You'll always be my little reminder of the one time I got my sweet to return to me…"

She looked up at the sky above her, smiling.

"My lovely Taka…." She whispered.

And then the scene disappeared, and Simba closed his eyes.

()()()()

And threw them open again in the next moment, because the sound of hundreds of thundering hooves reached his ears like an explosion. He jumped back from the ledge he was standing on, fighting the sudden shock that shot through him. As he looked around wildly, he absorbed the scene around him.

He was standing on the edge of a cliff on a ravine, and down below him a herd of wildebeest were running through the gorge. It was the loudest thing Simba had ever heard, and fear was paralyzing his legs as he stared at the stampede. Oh no, he knew where he was….

His roving eyes then caught sight of himself, a little yellow cub hanging for dear life on a tree branch in the middle of the endless sea of wildebeest. He gasped in horror, the memories rushing back to him like a flood. He was going to die on that branch, fall off and get crushed underneath the hooves. But he hadn't because-

"Father!" He cried, turning his head to see the king sliding down the edge of the gorge. His eyes fixed onto the magnificent lion, he saw Mufasa weave through the unstoppable herd with grace his strong form did not easily betray. His heart in his throat, he saw Mufasa leap toward the little cub on the branch, desperate to rescue his son.

Then he shivered as he felt something pass through him. He turned around to see Scar passing through his smoky, ghostly body, the black lion's eyes fixed menacingly on the scene below as he stalked alongside the ledge.

"Come on… come on…. die already you stupid fool!" He heard Scar mutter, his claws extended in frustration. As Scar continued along the ledge, Simba shook his head and slowly followed him, his ears perked to listen as his eyes went from Scar to the stampede.

"Now!" Growled Scar, his eyes flaring. "Blast! What will it take brother dear, just one mistake, come on…. come on…. die already!... just make a mistake…. fall down…. for crying out loud, why haven't you been gored by those horns yet? Blast! he got the brat!" He swore, as Simba turned to see Mufasa with his cub self in his jaws. He was making his way back through the stampede, and leaped heroically to the cliff wall. He set Simba down on the rock, then he heard his little self cry out 'dad!' as a wildebeest suddenly swept him off his perch.

"Ha ha! There it is! There it is, die!" Growled Scar, leaning in with his eyes wide. Both Simba's and Scar watched with anticipation, waiting for the verdict.

"No!" Cried Scar, when Mufasa leaped out of the horde, grabbing onto the cliff face with his claws. Simba saw his cub self perk up with relief, then turn around and begin running up a different path up the gorge.

"That idiot… he just had to survive! He just had survive all of that!" Swore Scar as he stared down at the struggling form of the king as he slowly cimbed up. "He just had to survive, him and the brat! That shouldn't have been possible!"

"No… no, it's not over yet." He snarled, as he began to trot over to the part of the cliff Mufasa was climbing up to. Down below, the herd kept thundering through the gorge, filling the ravine with the thunderous sound. His heart in his throat, Simba followed Scar until he was just above the king, Mufasa scrabbling up the cliff face.

Mufasa looked up desperately as his claws dug into the stone, his hind legs struggling to keep from falling. Simba saw the fear in his eyes at that moment, the fear that any mistake would lead to death. But then, he saw a twinge of hope as he spotted his brother right above him, standing within paws reach…

"Scar!" He cried, sliding down slightly. He cried out, glancing back down at the fall. "Brother! Help me!"

Scar stared down at the red lion with a stoic expression, one of complete calm. Simba held his breath with horrified anticipation, he never really found out what exactly Scar had done that day in the gorge. Now, he was going to see it, he was going to see his father murdered in front of him!

A snarl stretched across Scar's muzzle, as he lashed out with his claws, grabbing onto Mufasa's paws and digging into his legs with his long, sharp claws. Mufasa looked up at Scar in the eye, the fear in his eyes suddenly turning to panicked confusion. Scar's white teeth were bared as a hideous smile of glee, a smile of victory!

He leaned down, his eyes glinting.

" _Long... live... the king_." He snarled, drawing his paws out and throwing the king off the cliff. Mufasa let out a roar as he plummeted down into the stampede. Simba watched as he disappeared beneath the horde, the stampede swallowing him up.

A horrible laughter then reached his ears, and Simba turned with his eyes wide to see Scar's jaws open as he laughed. The laughter was horrifying, and he watched Scar cackle with glee, staring down at the spot Mufasa had fallen. Simba stepped back with horror, the naked glee of the successful murder appalling him.

As the laughter peaked above the thundering hooves, Simba forced his eyes to close, and darkness enveloped him.

()()()

He found himself standing on top of Pride Rock with the sun rising slowly in front of him. Sitting beside him was Scar, with Zira on his right and Shenzi on his left.

"Behold." Whispered Scar, as he stared hungrily out at the sunrise. "The sun is rising on my time as the rightful king."

Next to him, Shenzi rolled her eyes boredly even as Zira nodded in agreement.

"Indeed it is, my king!" She replied, looking up at Scar adoringly. "You're finally where you were meant to be!"

"And all by a… happy accident." Smirked Scar, as he looked down at Zira. "How are your lionesses doing?"

"Perfectly fine, my king. We're settling in just as well as anyone might expect, it is a fine home. Sarabi is a bit of a grouch though, she actually thinks she's still in charge of the hunting parties."

"She _is_ in charge of the hunting parties." Replied Scar, turning back to the sun.

"What?" Asked Zira, raising her eyebrows. "I thought- I thought that job was going to… going to go to me."

"Sarabi has lost enough in the past few days." Said Scar, grinning widely, "Let her retain that position."

"But… my king, I had thought… well…."

"That's enough Zira." He replied, with a hint of finality. Next to him, Shenzi snickered.

"What's so funny, hyena?" Asked Zira, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh, nothing special. You know us hyenas, we laugh at everything." Replied Shenzi, smirking at the disgruntled lioness. "Anyways, Scar, about my clan-"

"What do you want to know?" Asked Scar, still staring out at the sun.

"I was getting to that." She mumbled. "You're the king, so-"

"I really am." Interrupted Scar, savoring the power of the statement.

" _Anyways_ ….. you're in charge, so I wanted to talk to you about how hunting is going to work. We had a feast last night, but you lions have always been going on and on about some sort of circle of life. Is there anything we need to know before going out there and hunting?" She asked. Scar stood up and walked to the edge, looking over the whole of the Pridelands.

"Look at all of that Shenzi. Look at all of that land, and all the herds that are spread out across it. Do you honestly think there will ever be a shortage?"

"We hyenas know shortages better than you lions." She replied. "But we haven't lived in the Pridelands for ages and ages. I just need to know if there's anything I should know about these animal herds, and how hunting tends to work around here."

"I am a lion Shenzi, and on top of that…. the king. Don't worry, new herds always seem to show up. You hyenas can gorge yourselves, the Pridelands are a bottomless horn of plenty!" He said, his paws spread out in grandeur.

"Are you sure?" Asked Shenzi, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course he's sure, Hyena! He's the king, he's always right!" Interjected Zira, frowning at the hyena who dared not take Scar at his word.

"Well… fine then. You guys know how it works around, and I don't." Shrugged Shenzi, her eyes unnarrowed.

"You can tell your numbskulls of friends they can gorge themselves." Smirked Scar. Shenzi eyed him for a moment, the turned around and silently trotted away.

Then the sun turned black, and the scene faded.

()()()()

The light appeared again and Simba once more found himself in a cave.

But not just any cave. As he looked around, he recognized the main den of Pride Rock, where all the lionesses and the king used to sleep. But it didn't look the same, not at all! All around the den bones of dead creatures littered the floor, skulls and ribs and thigh bones covered the ground. The whole ensemble seemed almost sickly, but as Simba looked up at the center of the cave he saw Scar lying in the center.

"Zazu." He said, with a bored expression. He was lying on his back, holding a bone in his claws and examining it half-heartedly. "Why am I not loved?"

Zazu was behind him, perched on the horn of a long dead wildebeest. The blue bird gave a sigh as he rolled his eyes, clearly despising his job.

"I… can't imagine what you mean sire!" He replied, sighing.

"Oh come now Zazu, you know exactly what I mean." Growled the dark lion, twirling the bone he held. "I am a king. The best of the best, the greatest of lions! Yet, I feel a twinge of doubt sometimes, that the lionesses share this view!" Zazu rolled his eyes.

"It's simple sire, things around here have gone to pot."

"Nyaah…." Scar stuck his tongue out childishly, rolling his eyes.

"The water hole has all dried up…"

"Nyaaah…"

"Whatever was left of the herds have moved on…"

"Meh."

"And the hyenas are gallivanting around like they own the place!"

"Under my orders, Zazu" Grumbled Scar.

"Well, your orders or not, no one around here likes the hyenas! And not even the hyenas like a drought that has just so happened to coincide with a famine brought on by overhunting!" Retorted Zazu, looking down at the dark lion with disgust.

"The drought and the famine are hardly my fault Zazu." Snarled Scar.

"Of course sire, of course…. but there's still the matter of the hyenas. They're here because of you, and as long as that's a fact, you will be... generally disliked!"

"Bah. They're overreacting." He growled.

"They're disgusting creatures sire! Eating more than their fair share, drooling, and on top of that, they've got their hideous laugh…"

"Deal with it Zazu. Your preferences are not a matter of royal decree…" He retorted, eyeing the blue bird.

"The hyenas just don't belong here, that's all!" Squawked Zazu, flapping his wings. "And everyone knows it!"

"Rubbish!" Growled Scar, baring his teeth in frustration. "The hyenas used to belong in the Pridelands, it was the lions who threw them out in the first place!"

"Oh? And who told you that? One of your hyena companions?" Sniffed Zazu.

"Yes, you idiot. And don't look at me like that, I'll take the word of a hyena before I take the word of a lion. We're too prideful to admit our own mistakes. Hyenas on the other hand, have 'mistake' written in their genetics! They admit when they're wrong, and they know when they're right. And I know in this case that they are right."

"Well sire, speaking of making mistakes, how about we return to the subject of overhunting?..."

"Zazu!" Snarled Scar, raising his voice so that Zazu took a frightful step back. "We've discussed this! _I don't make mistakes."_

"Of course sire, of course…" Sighed Zazu, his wings falling to his side in frustration.

"Hey, Scar!"

"Speaking of hyenas…" Muttered Scar, turning over to the cave entrance as three very familiar hyenas walked in. "What is it?" He asked, crinkling his nose as Shenzi approached him.

"We've got a problem Scar. I don't know if you've noticed, but your 'horn of plenty' hasn't exactly been plentiful lately." Growled Shenzi, her eyes narrowed at the dark lion. Scar only shrugged, looking supremely uninterested.

"So?" He asked, tossing the bone in his claws aside.

"So? So we're all starting to run a little short of food!" Retorted Shenzi.

"Yeah! It's dinnertime, and there ain't no stinking entrees!" Added Banzai, as Ed giggled beside him.

"Oh, you and your petty complaints." Sighed Scar, turning away from the hyenas.

"Starving isn't a petty complaint!" Growled Shenzi. "Every day, this place starts to look just a little bit more like the Graveyard! And we all know how much food that shithole had in it."

"You had enough to survive there Shenzi, I really can't see why you're complaining…."

"You're the king Scar. You brought this problem onto this place, you fix it." She growled, her eyes narrowed.

"Just get out, will you!" Snarled Scar, turning to the hyenas with his teeth bared. Banzai and Ed backed up immediately, but Shenzi held her ground as the two monarchs stared at each other with fire in their eyes.

"Fine." Spat Shenzi, relenting after a moment. "But don't be surprised when you drop dead from your own stupidity."

With that, she turned around and trotted out, Banzai and Ed eagerly following her. Scar muttered something under his breath, then sat up and began pacing back and forth across the cave. Simba could hear his claws clack against the stone, as he went in frustrated circles.

"Why is everyone blaming this on me!" He snarled, as Zazu watched on apathetically. "The drought is hardly my fault, I'm an excellent king! I'm the greatest king Pride Rock has ever seen! The only pity from this whole scenario is that when I die, my splendor will no longer shine upon these lands!"

"That, and the food situation…." Mumbled Zazu, so that Scar couldn't hear.

"None of this is my fault! The pressures of ruling a kingdom… they can't understand, they aren't as great as I am! There is absolutely nothing wrong with me, they're all fools who can't see past their dinner plate! My behavior is normal! There is nothing wrong with me, I am perfectly fine!"

"Mufasa would owned up to his mistakes…" Sighed Zazu. Only this time, he said it a little louder than he had meant to. Simba watched Scar whip around, facing the hornbill with a furious look of anger all over him.

"How dare you!" He shouted, his eyes nearly popping in anger. "I told you never to say that name!"

"Note taken sire!" Squeaked Zazu. "I shall never mention… you know who, ever again!" But his promise fell on deaf ears as Scar turned away, growling under his breath.

"Even in death, his shadow looms over me." Snarled Scar, towards no one in particular. Then suddenly, his eyes widened as he looked up and stared straight ahead at the wall, a shaky paw extended towards the stone.

"There he is!" He cried, his voice squeaking pitifully. Then he whipped to the side, pointing his paw in the other direction. "No, there he is! And there, and there!" Scar began pointing around the cave erratically, his fearful panting the only sound that reached his ears.

"Calm yourself Sire!" Shouted Zazu, who seemed to know exactly what was going on. "Or you'll get another one of your splitting headaches!"

At this Scar jumped at Zazu, the fearful expression that had been on his muzzle just seconds before gone as Scar roared with all his rage. "I AM PERFECTLY FINE!" Scar then backed away slowly, looking furious.

"I'm better than Mufasa was!" He shouted, as Zazu looked on with disapproval. From his expression, this probably happened often.

"I am REVERED!" Shouted Scar, looking angry. Then to Simba's confusion, he very suddenly switched to looking afraid. "I am reviled…." Then a second later he looked triumphant again." I'm IDOLIZED!" Then suddenly back to fearful. "I am despised… I'm keeping calm, I'M GOING WILD!"

At this Scar jumped forward, shaking his head furiously.

"I tell myself I'm fine!" He gargled, shaking his head. He twisted to the left. "Yes I am!" He said, nodding quickly before a second later twisting his head to the right. "No you're not!"

"Yes I am."

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am."

"No you're not!'

"I tell myself I'm fine!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not."

"Yes no yes no yes no yes no no no no NO….."

"I tell myself I'm fine-"

"Who am I talking to?!" He shrieked, bursting out into garbled laughter. "Who am I talking to… ha heh ha! Ha ha haa! HA HA HEH HAAA!"

"Pull yourself together sire!" Shouted Zazu, unable to take any more of the maddening spectacle.

"Oh, very well." Mumbled Scar, turning back to Zazu with a bored expression on his face. Simba gasped, astonished at the suddenness at which Scar jumped from normal to the very depths of madness...

And in the next moment the scene disappeared...

()()()()

He opened his eyes to find himself standing next to Pride Rock, on a little ledge on the side. All around him the monument of the lions was on fire, the dried and cracked trees and grass taking to the flame like moths to a light. Everywhere everything that wasn't stone was burning, the flames arching high into the sky, the heat nearly unbearable.

He glanced around, trying to blink out the light of the flames around him. Somewhere up above him he heard a loud roar, and he looked up to see himself launch Scar of the cliff. He watched, his eyes wide as Scar landed hard on one of the rocks, skidding off it and thudding onto the rock below.

Simba watched as Scar fell with a thud onto the ground below him, unstirring.

"He's dead." Whispered Simba, as he stared at the motionless body. "I… I killed him… it was me, after all."

Then, he heard a groan, and Scar stirred, lifting his head up with a dazed expression. Simba blinked in surprise, how had such a lanky lion managed to survive a fall like that? With another groan, Scar stood up on his feet, breathing heavily. Simba leaned in, completely enraptured. Was Scar going to… survive? Then where had Scar gone after this, this had been the last Simba had ever seen of the dark lion.

Off to his left, he saw a shadow emerge from the flames. He looked over to see Shenzi standing on one of the rocks, looking down at Scar. Banzai and Ed hopped up onto it with her, looking furious. When Scar saw them, a wave of relief washed over his face.

"Ah… my friends." He sighed, smiling up at Shenzi. Shenzi snorted.

"Friends! I thought he said we were the enemy!" She snarled, glancing over at Banzai. Scar's eyes widened as he recognized the words, and so did Simba. Up on the rock, before he and Scar had fought, Scar had tried to place the blame on the hyenas. Evidently, Shenzi had overheard.

"Yeah! That's what I heard." Snickered Banzai, as they both turned to their third companion.

"Ed?"

Ed chuckled darkly, with more intelligence than Simba had ever seen him posses. He licked his lips, his sharp teeth showing.

"What! No!" Gasped Scar, as he looked around wildly. All around him, more shadows emerged from the flames, surrounding Scar with their white teeth shining in the flames.

"No-no-no-no! You don't understand! I hadn't- I didn't mean!" He pleaded incoherently, as the hyenas began to laugh, stalking towards the hapless lion.

"I hadn't meant to-no, NO!" He cried, as Simba saw Shenzi grin with a complete loss of remorse. She flicked one of her ears in command, and then leaped on him with her arms outstretched. Not a moment later the other hyenas jumped at him, and Scar reared up with fear.

In that moment the fire flared up brilliantly, blocking Simba's view of what was happening. The shadow of the hyenas leaping onto Scar was plastered onto the stone behind, and Simba saw Scar's form sink beneath the mass of hyenas and their claws, ripping into him. But as the fires flared, he saw the hyenas turn and run, jumping off their defeated quarry.

He saw Shenzi and Banzai and Ed scamper away, the flames licking at their tales. He recognized some of the hyenas that were running, he could see one called Maumbu, and another called Hasina. He could see on called Mabaya, and one called Kiji off in the distance, dragging a hyena that looked like Mzazi. But that was it.

He turned his gaze away from the fleeing hyenas and back to the place where Scar had falled. The fires still blocked his view, but through the flames he could see the unmoving, form of the orange lion.

Then the fires flared up, and Simba found himself engulfed by the red hot tongues. He closed his eyes, and the heat and the pain disappeared.

()()()()

"That took a little longer dan expected." Sighed a voice.

Simba opened his eyes to see Rafiki standing in front of him, his shaman staff in hand. He looked a little bored somehow, as if Simba had taken too long.

"Uh… what?" Asked Simba, blinking the light out of his eyes.

"You ahr slow, Simba." Chuckled Rafiki, as Simba glanced around. They were in a small grove of trees, presumably in the Pridelands. The little clearing in the center of the grove was just large enough for a lion and a monkey, which was rather convenient.

"Am I?" Whispered Simba, as he looked down at his paws. The events of the previous years were all rushing back to him, all of it being almost too much.

Had he really grown up with Taka? Had he really been his friend right alongside the hyenas, seeing a side to the dark lion almost no one else knew of anymore? Had he really watched him as Taka slid into the vengeful Scar, the part of him that thirsted to right the wrongs done to him?

And as for the rest of the visions… had he really seen the start of Zira and Scar's poisonous relationship? Had he really seen the hyenas eat Scar alive? Had he really seen Scar and Sarafina end their own relationship? And the hyenas… the Pridelands, he saw it as Scar had dragged everyone down with him…

"Rafiki… I…" He looked up at the monkey, unsure of what to say. "Rafiki…. Am I… am I supposed to understand… all of that?"

"No." Replied Rafki evenly. "No. But you are supposed to understand Scar. Do you remember why I sent you back?"

"To cure my fear of Scar." Replied Simba.

"It has been said dat to no longer fear someting, you hav to understand it." Smiled Rafiki. "So I did the best I could. If you view anyone's life story, you will understand dem."

"I… I know where Scar came from." Replied Simba, nodding.

"And?"

"And… I know how he became Scar. I know who his friends were, I know who his enemies were. I know how much Uru loved him with all her heart, and I know how Ahadi treated him. I… I know how Mufasa failed to be the big brother he needed. I know how the hyenas helped him more than his own family, I know how he felt about everyone. I know how he felt about Sarafina… and I know what pushed him over the edge." Sighed Simba.

"So... would you say you understand him? Asked Rafiki.

"Yes." Whispered Simba. "But what am I supposed to make of it?"

"Well… how do you feel about him now?" Asked the monkey, with a knowing smile.

"How do I feel? Well…." Simba scratched the back of his. "Even though he killed my father… now… I can't help but feel sorry for him. Though...not for Scar. For Taka. There's a difference between the two, isn't there? More than you would think."

"Dere is. Taka and Scar ahr as good as different lions. Dey tink differently, and dey act differently. The ting is, both were molded by de same events. Each is just two different reactions to the same ting." Replied Rafiki.

"Well… I feel sorry for Taka. He got a bad ending to a sad story." Sighed Simba, frowning. "Do you think… that, Taka at least… got to go to the Great Kings of the Past?"

"Dat's not for me to tell you." Shrugged Rafiki.

"Oh… well, forget it then." Shrugged Simba. "Anyways… I understand him now. I understand why he did what he did and how. Am I cured of my nightmares?" He asked, looking up at the monkey.

"Dat's why I sent you back." He replied, with a knowing smile.

"So… am I? I don't feel scared of him anymore… not at all."

"Well…. would you like to find out?" Asked Rafiki.

"Yeah… yeah I would." Nodded Simba solemnly.

"Den you wouldn't mind one more detour, before I send you back home?" Asked Rafiki, turning around.

"A detour?" Asked Simba, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "What more is there to see?"

"Let me show you." Smiled the monkey, picking up his stick. Simba watched him as Rafiki muttered something solemnly, then turned around and before Simba could react, whacked him across the head.

Stars flashed across his vision as Simba collapsed.

()()()()

Letting out a groan, Simba looked around.

He was on a sandy beach, next to a river. The sun was shining down warmly, with the breeze ruffling his mane. In the next few moments, he realized he had absolutely no idea where this place was.

He certainly wasn't at the grove of trees anymore, Rafiki had sent him off someplace else again. But this wasn't even in the Pridelands. The woods behind him was denser than anything in the Pridelands, and the river was all out of place. He knew every stone and every grove in his kingdom, and there was nothing like that here.

So wherever he was, it wasn't the Pridelands. But then why would Rafiki send him here? He'd finished Scar's story, he saw the hyenas jump on him as the fires flared up around the traitorous lion. Scar had been finished, no doubt. But then why was he here, was this that monkey's idea of a joke?

Simba was tired. Perhaps he hadn't truly aged while he spent so much time in the past, but it sure felt as if four years had been added to his life. Four exhausting years, four years without the warmth of Nala to comfort him, or the beaming smile of Kiara to cheer him up. He just wanted to go home and be around his family for once. So this detour was rather unwelcome.

He contemplated sitting down and waiting for Rafiki to come and get him, but Rafiki always had a purpose for these things, no matter how annoying it was. If he just found the purpose and completed the task, he could be out of here.

Glancing around one more time, he spotted a rocky den sitting at the edge of the forest on the river. Trotting up to it through the sand, he padded up the river until he reached the stone. As he reached the stone, the sound of his claws hitting the rocky ground beneath him reverberated into the den. To his surprise, he heard someone moving inside the den.

"Hey Kopa, how was it?" Came the eager question. Frowning, Simba turned the corner and walked into the den.

And froze.

In front of him sat an orange lion with a black mane, a wide content smile on his muzzle. He spotted Simba, and as they stared at each other, his grin melted away,

to be replaced by horror.

Scar made a loud choking sound, as if he was trying to swallow something that was much too big. He stared at Simba with eyes wider than saucers, unable to articulate anything through his astonishment.

"Y- y- y- you!" He exclaimed, his front paws scurrying as he awkwardly reared up onto his front paws.

Simba stared at Scar, dumbfounded. The two lions held eye contact, with Simba's eyes narrowed and Scar's open from panic. When Simba failed to speak up, Scar swallowed with another choking sound.

"Well… if it isn't…. if it isn't my…. favorite nephew!" He managed, breathing heavily. "Right here in my… in my cave! Outside of the Pridelands!..."

Simba remained motionless, staring at Scar, fixated on his eyes. Scar panted worriedly, staring back at Simba with a pained expression.

"If you're here to kill me, just do it already and leave!" He blurted, unable to take the silence anymore.

Simba cocked his head, taking a step forward towards the orange lion. Scar pulled backwards a little bit, using only his forepaws. He hadn't yet stood up, his hind legs remained below him.

"Why are you here?" Asked Scar, naked fear clear in his voice.

"You…. you survived." Managed Simba, as he looked over the lion before him. "You survived the fire and the hyenas… how did you survive the hyenas?" He asked, completely calm, in stark contrast to the panicking lion before him.

"Dumb luck?" He tried, with a nervous smile. His voice was an octave higher than normal.

"Dumb luck." Replied Simba, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… the fire drove the hyenas away before they could kill me… and the fire wasn't that bad, it only took a few months to regrow all my fur…." He answered, his breathing not yet slowing.

Simba saw the marks that covered Scar's body… he could see new scars all over his torso, hyena claws concentrated mostly around his back and neck… his mane had regrown rather well for the most part, but it wasn't as full as it had been before.

"And then what?" Asked Simba, taking yet another pawstep towards Scar. Scar drew his head back, but he still hadn't stood up.

"Well… I dragged myself away, to the river behind you… I followed the river to here...and now I live here… by myself… all alone." Replied Scar, his eyes still wide with fear.

Simba couldn't help but feel anything other than mild interest, staring down at the old lion. It was strange, almost, that he couldn't summon any wild emotions… he'd just found out Scar had been alive the entire time… why didn't he feel angry? Or surprised? Or more curious?

"Well? Are you going to kill me or not!?" Demanded Scar, panting worriedly.

"Your eyes aren't glinting." Said Simba, ignoring him. Scar looked confused, his panicked expression heightened by his confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"Your eyes aren't glinting. There's no malice in them." Replied Simba, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh….. of course there isn't!" Gasped Scar, with a nervous smile. "Why… why would there be?"

"There was always malice in your eyes, while I knew you." He said. "But there wasn't before. Taka's eyes never glinted. You're not Scar, are you?"

"Uh… Well…. sure?"

"You're Taka." Said Simba, raising an eyebrow. Scar stared back, unsure of what to say.

"That… that was my birth name… yes." Replied Scar, swallowing nervously.

"How?" Asked Simba.

"What do you mean?" Asked the orange lion, his trepidation still apparent.

"You were Scar for the longest time. You hated your family, your mate, and your friends. Just because you survived the fire wouldn't have changed anything. So why are Taka now?" Asked Simba.

"No reason." Squeaked Scar, glancing at the entrance of the den.

"Taka wouldn't have lied to his friends." He replied, staring down at Scar. Scar quailed for a moment, still afraid of Simba despite his calm demeanor.

"I swear nephew, there is no reason at all. Just uh…. old age or something…" He tried, swallowing nervously again.

Simba sniffed the air, taking in the scents. He could smell himself, he could smell Scar… and….

"There are two other lions here Scar." He replied, looking back down at him. Scar immediately paled, his eyes growing wider.

"N-n-no-no!" He cried, his jaw agape in fear. "There's no one else here! It's just me, alone!"

"I can smell them, Scar. Who are your companions?" He asked, turning around to walk out of the cave.

"I swear there's no one!" He yowled, lurching forward on his front paws. Simba paused as he watched Scar staring at him, reared up on solely his front legs. His hind legs were behind him, sprawled on the stone on the cave. The two lions stared at each other, with Simba's eyes glancing at Scar's unused hind legs.

"Why don't you use all fours, Scar?" Asked Simba, raising an eyebrow. Scar gulped.

"My back's broken." He whispered, glancing away from Simba. Simba cocked his head in question, and Scar took a small breath. "Hyenas broke it…" He added.

"Well then… there's no question about your companions then, is there?" Asked Simba, feeling a twinge of pity for the black lion.

"Simba… please…." Whimpered Scar, desperate. "There's no one else."

Simba frowned, feeling a little uncomfortable at Scar's pleas. What was he so worried about?

"We got lunch!" Called a female voice from outside the den. Simba could see Scar's eyes widen in despair, before he turned around to see a lioness and a cub trot into the den. The lioness was orange and only about half of Simba's height, but she was clearly an adult. The cub beside her was also orange, and only a few weeks old.

Both of them froze when they saw Simba, confused at his presence. Simba could see the little lioness glance at Scar in confusion, to see his fear. She narrowed her eyes at Simba, stepping in front of her cub.

"Uh… who are you?" Asked the orange lioness. Scar cleared his throat, speaking up before Simba.

"Nafasi! This is… this.. this is my nephew…. from the Pridelands…. the one whose father I told you about…. The one I tried to…. bump off…" He said, staring at Simba with trepidation. The lioness gave a little hiccup, her own eyes widening.

"Oh…" She managed, getting in front of her cub defensively.

Simba turned his head back to Scar, grinning.

"Scar…. I'm not going to hurt them." He smiled, shaking his head.

"Y-you're not?" He asked, doubtful relief flashing across him for a moment.

"Of course not. And not you either." Smiled Simba, as Scar drew back.

"What?"

"He said your name was Nafasi?" Asked Simba, turning to the orange lioness who stood above her cub.

"Oh… uh…. yes, yes it is." She stuttered, nodding nervously.

"A pleasure to meet you. You're his mate, I take it?" He asked, flicking his tail towards a stupified Scar.

"I… I am, yes. Kopa here is our son." She said, drawing her paw back to show the little cub below her, who so far hadn't so much as squeaked. He stared up at Simba with wonder, never having seen a lion larger than Scar before.

"Hello little one." Said Simba warmly, as Kopa stepped back nervously.

"He's only a few weeks old…. Scar and I have only just recently managed to get it to work." She smiled, immediately trusting Simba's warm demeanor.

"Hold on a moment!" Blustered Scar. "So you're not going to kill me?" Simba turned to Scar, shrugging.

"If I came here…. and I found Scar here, I'd consider it. But you're not the same. You're not Scar… you're Taka." Replied Simba.

It was true. The lion sitting before Simba was not Scar. Simba could see it in his eyes, as he had mentioned before they did not glint with malice. Instead when he looked into those green eyes, he could see his old friend, the friend he had grown up with through Rafiki's magic.

It was the friend who had been treated unfairly as he had grown up, the friend who had turned to the hyenas just to get a playmate. The friend who Simba had watched get exiled, and receive his scar. The friend Simba had watched fall in love with Sarafina, and the friend Simba had been unable to comfort when Uru had died. Through it all Simba had thought Taka had died, received a sad ending to a sad life.

But it seemed fate hadn't let Taka die that night in the Graveyard, or in the fires of Pride Rock. He'd found another mate, and had managed to sire a cub of his own. He had a family, and for the first time, it was a family of which all of its members cared for Taka.

"Well… I… I guess that's true…." Replied Scar, glancing at Nafasi.

"Tell me Scar… what made you change?" Asked Simba.

"What… what made me change?" Stuttered Scar, trying to shake off his fear of the red lion.

"Yes. What ended your madness?"

"Uh… well….. it was… it was Nafasi, mainly." He replied, nodding at his mate. Simba turned to the little lioness, who smiled.

"Well… when I first found him… he was different. But after a while he changed… which I'm glad you can, Simba."

"I don't think I could have missed it." Shrugged Simba.

"But then Simba…. if you didn't come here to kill me…. why… why are you here?" Asked Scar, his voice dropped to a whisper. Simba turned back to the black lion and walked up to him.

"I think… I think I came here to understand you." He replied. "And… now that I do… I'm sorry, Taka."

It had to be said.

Simba paused, glancing at the entrance of the cave.

"Goodbye." He said, turning back around and padding out of the cave. Scar and Nafasi glanced at each other, confused as he exited the cave without so much as another word.

He trotted out onto the sand of the beach, and suddenly he was filled with the urge to close his eyes. And so he did, shutting his eyes calmly as the sun above shone down onto his warm fur.

()()()()

"Dad!" Exclaimed Kiara, as Simba let out a groan. He slowly opened his eyes, to be greeted by four rather concerned looking faces.

"Ugh… hey… guys." He managed.

"Simba! Finally, you were sleeping for hours!" Complained Nala sharply, glaring down at him.

"Yeah, your majesty, nothing we did could get you to wake up. Nala was starting to get worried, but Rafiki told us everything was fine." Added Kovu. Simba could still see the claw marks on his muzzle, the ones he had given to him on accident.

Holy cow… he was back in Rafiki's tree. His nightmares felt like years ago… the whole incident with Kovu, going to Rafiki for help…. it felt like years ago. And it had been years, hadn't it?

"You're awake now. That's all that matters." Sighed Nala.

"But dad, Rafiki acted like he put you to sleep on purpose or something!" Added Kiara. "Was something happening? Some sort of treatment?"

"Treatment?" Simba shook his head. "uh…"

"Yeah, Simba… did Rafiki do something to you?" Asked Nala, leaning in.

"Did he?" Simba asked, unable to smile. "Well… he did, actually."

"What was it dad?" Asked Kiara, as she leaned up against Kovu.

Simba sighed, happily taking in the stares of his family. He was finally home…. but he would neeer forget what he saw.

"Do you want me to tell you all a story?" Asked Simba, as he exhaled slowly. He'd never felt more relaxed.

"Sure." Shrugged Nala.

"Okay." Nodded Simba.

"First off… this story begins years ago…."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())())()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY.**

 **It really is.**

 **And HOLY COW I'm never writing a thirteen thousand word chapter ever again.**

 **At least not ON AN IPAD!**

 **I'm on vacation right now.**

 **But anyways!**

 **This is the end of the story! So I would love it if you all told me what you think of it! This is my longest story, so if you guys could write a lovely review to show me your appreciation of my aching thumbs (don't write on an Ipad) but seriously. If I can write a thirteen K chapter in three days, maybe you guys could take the time to write a review?**

 **And maybe if you want, answer these questions!**

 **First off, this is long. I'm worried all the different scene and time skips made it seemed jumbled and confusing. Did the multiple scenes work?**

 **Second off… I'm really worried about that last bit with Scar and Simba and Nafasi. I can't help but feel I screwed that up. Did I screw that up? I'll re-write it if you really think I did.**

 **Thirdly, Do you think I gave Scar a good backstory?**

 **Fourthly, since they are lions after all and not humans, do you think it's actually bad to imagine Nala and Scar's daughter?**

 **On the fifth count, do you think the hyenas managed to escape the fire? (I mean, I think they did, cause when the fire flared up it plastered a shadow on the wall, and that fire wouldn't cast a shadow unless it was in front of the hyenas.**

 **And on the sixth count, did I do Simba well? All his parts, I mean? And how was the ending? Satisfactory enough?**

 **And I'll be seeing you all later! Don't worry, I'll have another story up soon!**

 **(And if you stick around, you can have a hand in choosing what I write! Stay tuned for that, if you care)**


End file.
